Get Tangled Up In Me
by Alarni
Summary: She's his punishment. He hates her from the start. She's the same. Though neither can deny the chemistry between them. Will lust turn into something more? Or will it all fall apart? Full summary inside. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_She's his punishment. He hates her because he's forced to be with her. She hates him because he hates her. He finds her attractive and interesting and hates himself for it. She feels the same.  
What happens when he decides to spend time with her instead of being forced to?  
Will feelings change? Will lust become something more?  
… Or will it all fall apart?_

**Heyy guys, this is only my second fanfiction, and it's a bit different from '**_**It Can't Be' **_**but I'm hoping that you guys like this one as much as you like the other.  
Anyway, basic plot line; Jasper's had one too many warnings and is being threatened with expulsion if he doesn't up his game. But the principal's not letting him off with just another warning this time. His giving him… an assignment. Be the new student—Bella Swan's—guide around the school for three weeks. She will report on how he acts and what type of 'guide' he really is at least twice a week. If he gets constantly negative feed-back or starts another fight, he's gone.  
Oh, and one more thing, during school hours, they are to be attached at the hip. He is to spend classes and lunch with her. If he doesn't like it, then he can walk. (Obviously the principal has it in for him).  
But Jasper being Jasper is determined to prove that one little girl can't be that hard to handle, and he's not going unless they literally pick him up and throw his ass out the door. But just because he wants to prove them all wrong, and show them that he actually **_**can **_**do something right, doesn't mean he has to like it.  
Also, how will Bella feel about the arrangement? Something tells me she won't be too crazy about it either.**

**I hope you like it, this is; **_**Get Tangled Up In Me. **_

**Jasper's POV  
**"Mr. Hale, this is the last straw, you're last chance. If this happens again, you will find yourself expelled!" the principal yelled at me.

I was sitting in his office, facing his desk and his reddening face. I could tell you off the top of my head exactly what he kept on his desk and everything that was scattered around the room. That's how much time I spent in his office. In fact, I'd say I was in here more than my normal classrooms. It was quickly becoming my own personal hell.

I was in here this time for beating up the annoying prick named Mike Newton… again. But he'd so asked for it this time. But then, didn't he always?

Whatever.

"What," I scoffed, "you're going to kick me out of _Forks High School_? You already have too little a student body to be called a school anyway, and now you're actually going to start getting rid of kids?" I chuckled darkly and sat back in the wooden chair I was seated in.

The principal smirked and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands. "No Jasper, I'm not getting rid of you just yet. I'm giving you two options. One; you can give me the call and I can expel you now, with no skin off my back. Or two; you can decide to stay—with extra rules—and prove to us that you can be a responsible and good kid. They're your options."

Seeming satisfied with his reply, the principal sat back and stared at me, willing me to test him and choose the first option. But if he thought that I'd ever give into a challenge; we obviously haven't gotten to know each other as well as we could have in all the time we've spent together over the last couple of years.

Glaring, I said, "and how would I prove that to you?" The principal had had it in for me since that very first visit to his office, he can sniff out trouble makers like a blood hound, and I was the biggest trouble maker in the school. I didn't exactly want to know what he had in store for me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Clearly disappointed that I had chosen the wrong answer, but seemingly resigned, he sighed and gave me the information that would change my life, though I hardly knew that then.

~*~*~*~*~

"So let me get this straight," Emmett—one of my best friends—laughed, "you have to babysit the new kid for three full weeks, you can't go beating up on _any _kid, she has to give weekly reports on how you're treating her, you have to spend all of you're in-school hours with her and if you fail in any of this, you're expelled. Did I get it all?"

I sighed, how I hated school. "Yes Emmett, you got it all, and I'm so glad that my being punished is _so_ amusing for you. Man, do you not understand? I could get kicked out of school. I probably will! I'm so screwed."

Shit, shit, shit, this was so not good! Not that I'd admit it to anyone—especially my friends—but I actually wanted to be a history/civil war teacher when I was older. As much as I hated school, it was my dream job. But if I get kicked out, that all goes down the drain!

Emmett came over to me and clapped me on the back. "Aw, don't worry man; I'm sure you'll be fine. All you have to do is be nice to the girl and everything will be okay."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and he cracked up again, doubling over in laughter. "You're right dude," he gasped out between fits of inappropriate laughter, "you are screwed."

"Thanks a lot," I shouted over my shoulder as I continued through the parking lot of the school, walking towards my motorbike, leaving Emmett by his massive jeep.

"Hey man," he yelled after me, "you never know, she might be hot! What's her name?"

I rolled my eyes, even if he was totally in love with my twin sister, Rose, he was still a guy, so he still thought like one. But maybe you do never know, maybe he'll be right, and she is easy on the eyes. Worth hoping for. I was also hoping that I could survive the next three weeks of school. I better start praying at night.

"Bella Swan," I called back over my shoulder to him. "She'll be here tomorrow."

**So there you go guys, the first chapter. Read and review please, I'd love to know what you think of this one of my stories.  
I am writing this for you guys, so it's kind of important that I know what you think.  
Also, check out my other story while you're at it, **_**It Can't Be**_**. You may like that version of my jasperxbella stories better. I'm hoping you like them both the same.  
Thanks for reading, xx.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter. Now, don't hate me, but with my fanfictions, I like to draw out the chase instead of them getting together really quickly. I think it adds to the story, you know, the suspense and everything. I also enjoy those stolen kisses and anger/passion filled make-out sessions.  
So, never fear, it will happen eventually, be patient. It'll be worth it.**

**Bella's POV  
**I jumped out of my old truck that Charlie—my dad—had gotten me and dropped straight into a puddle. Right, I was in Forks now, of course there would be puddles. I looked down at my now drenched shoes. _Great, now my converse are wet. Perfect!_ I thought to myself. Today's going to be shit, I can just tell.

I looked up and found that everyone in the lot had turned to stare at me. So what if my truck was loud and noisy? So what if I was the new student that is probably _already _known by first, middle and last name by the entire school? And so what if I dressed different than most of the people there? They should just suck it up, mind their own business, and _stop looking at me! _

I glared at them all before turning around; picking up my bag from the back seat, slinging it over one shoulder, and walking towards what I was praying was the office. The whole walk there I could feel their stares like a weight on my shoulders. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

I opened the door of the building—what'd ya know, it was the office after all—and was blasted in the face by warm air-conditioned heaven. I wandered over to the front desk and motioned to the woman with the red hair that I needed help.

She rolled her chair over to me and asked if I needed anything. It was a pretty obvious answer.

"Hi, yeah, my name is Bel—Isabella Swan, I'm new here and need my time table." I said as sweetly as I could and smiled. Dead set, I could be pretty convincing like that. She smiled back and nodded, shuffling through some papers on her desk.

Just as she was about to hand me some papers, a middle aged looking man strolled around the corner and spotted me. "Ah, you must be Isabella," he said as he walked over to me, extending a hand. Normally I would have just looked at the hand until the person it belonged to dropped it to their side, but I was guessing this was the principal. Don't want to be on his bad side. At least, not on the first day that is. So instead I shook it.

"Bella," I corrected him. I hated my full name. As he looked me over, taking in my dark-wash skinny jeans, and tight red top with random splatters of black that stopped just above my bellybutton, I wiped my hands on my pants. Sweaty palms. Yuck!

The principals' face turned into a scowl as he took in my attire. Clearly I was not what he'd expected. I cleared my throat, making his eyes snap back up to mine and a smile so fake it could have been plastic spread across his face. "Please, Miss Swan, follow me, I have to discuss that matter I mentioned to your mother on the phone, with you." And with that he turned smartly on his heel and started off down the hall. Glaring at his back I followed… reluctantly.

God how I hated school.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, screw it if he's the principal. Screw it if it's my first day. Screw first impressions and politeness, who does he think he is to sign me up for something like this?!

"Excuse me sir," I said politely, well, as politely as I could under the circumstances. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't want to be apart of this? I don't want to be stuck with someone I don't even know for a full three weeks and have to give reports on him. There's a good chance that I won't like whoever he is. Did it ever occur to you that there's a possibility that this isn't just punishment for him, but for me too?!" Okay, so the politeness kind of leaked out and was replaced by anger with each word out of my mouth, but I wasn't happy, and he was going to know it.

"Oh I'm sure that you too will get along perfectly," he muttered under his breath. The nerve, just because he has higher authority over me won't stop me from kicking his ass. In fact, I could probably take him; he was only a skinny piece of shit anyway.

"Excuse me?" I said, annoyance dripping from my words.

"Nothing," he said quickly, then sighed. "Miss Swan, I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you, but it has already been settled. I'm hoping that you can do some good to him and make him a better kid. If not… I tried." He shrugged, standing up and coming around his desk to stand in front of me and the chair I was sitting in.

I don't like being looked down at, so I decided to join him and stood up too, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed again. "The boy is waiting outside, after you meet and swap information you are to head off to class immediately, I have already took too much of your time as it is."

There didn't seem to be any way for me to get out of this arrangement, so I did something I barely ever do; I gave in. "Fine," I huffed, "let me meet him. Bring him in."

He smirked and nodded, obviously happy that he'd won. "Jasper!" he yelled at the door.

I heard the door open and a beautiful, honeysweet voice with a slight—though very sexy—Texan accent say, "Okay, let me meet my punishment."

I swung around, flicking my dark brown hair over my right shoulder in the process and stood glaring at the most handsome guy I had ever seen.

As I stared into his ice-blue eyes, I just caught the, "wow" he whispered as he looked at me. _Wow is right, _I thought. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to be stuck with him for three weeks, but being the difficult bitch that I am, I hated him straight away for the fact that it was _his_ fault that I would never be alone at this school.

Watching his eyes slit and his mouth turn up in a scowl, it was clear to me that he felt the exact same way.

Yeah, I was right. Today was going to be shit.

**So what do you think guys? How'd ya like the first meeting?  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be back in Jasper's POV and we'll get to know what was going through his head in all of this. Should be fun to write, hopefully the same to read.  
Don't forget to review, I need them.  
Love you all.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, I really hope that you all are enjoying this, I wanted to make something different then all the other fanfictions I keep finding, it's all, "Edward and Alice had an affair and now how will Jasper and Bella fix their broken hearts? And will they find comfort in another's arms and yada yada yada."  
I hope you guys feel the same way, otherwise this wont be as big of a hit as I'd like.  
Anyways, enough of my bitching and on with the story.**

**Jasper's POV  
**_Oh great, _I thought as I rolled out of bed, _today's my first day of babysitter duty. Yippee. _

Note the sarcasm.

I walked into the bathroom that was adjoined to my room and got into the shower, trying to alleviate the stress and frustration I was feeling with the hot water as it plummeted onto my back.

The ultimatum that idiot of a principal made up is absolute bullshit! I didn't want to have to lug around the new kid who would no doubt be a nerd, very ugly, and oh so annoying for _three whole weeks! _

I was so screwed.

Giving up on the shower, I got out and dried myself off, toweling my hair and then running my finger through it to get rid of some of the knots and letting it dry naturally. I walked back into my bedroom with the towel around my waste, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when I saw the pixie—Alice, my adopted sister—standing in front of my wardrobe sifting through my clothes.

"Alice!" I yelled at the tiny girl with the black spiky hair, "what have I told you about coming into my bedroom and going through my stuff while I'm not in here?! And what are you doing in my wardrobe?" I feared I knew the answer to that last question. As for the first, well, it was obvious; way too many!

Alice turned her huge brown, nearly black, eyes to me. She took in my state and threw me a pair of boxers, dark wash loose -fitting jeans, and a black button down top, before turning around so that she was facing the wall, and answered me.

"Well, I think I just answered your last question. But as for the first, technically you were in here, because you were in your bathroom which is connected to your bedroom, so there for is still your room. So I did nothing wrong. Technically, anyway." I saw her shrug her small shoulders as I got into the boxers and jeans, and, reluctantly, the shirt as well. Eh, I'd change it later.

"Alice, you know what I mean. And I do not like you picking out my clothes in the morning, we've talked about this."

Alice did this sometimes, when she wasn't spending her whole morning getting ready herself or torturing Rose—my twin—with different beauty and hair products, she would come to me, pick out my clothes, and annoy the shit out of me.

But I loved her, and the rest of my step siblings. Rose's and my mum had died when we were five, and our dad was an abusive drunk. We'd always been great friends with the Cullen siblings—Edward, Emmett and Alice—and Carlisle and Esme—their parents—had finally gotten us away from our dad and living with them about six years ago, though it had been too late to stop the constant violence and abuse from getting to me.

Don't get me wrong, I was the perfect kid to Carlisle and Esme, they deserved it, but I couldn't seem to stay out of trouble at school, and that disappointed them. I had to change.

The pixie turned back around just as I was doing up the last button of my shirt and said, "Jasper," she huffed, "you need to make a good impression today on the new girl, and besides, apart from the shirt, you would have picked the exact same thing." I hated how she was always right.

She walked up to me and shoved my converse and socks into my hands. "Here," she sighed, "I know it's useless to try and get you to wear any other shoes, just wait to put them on after I've left the room."

I chuckled as she walked to the door and opened it. Walking over to my bad, I sat down and put the socks and shoes on. Just as I got up to change my shirt, I heard Alice call from down the hall, "and if you come down stairs in one of those old disgusting band T-shirts you're always wearing I will beat you three ways to Sunday!"

I stopped and pondered her words for a couple of seconds. I didn't put the threat past her, but I wasn't going to get all posh and dressed up just because I was meeting the new girl today. Screw Alice, she'll get over it.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my old band shirts, not bothering to see which one it was, and hung the button-up back in my wardrobe, before sliding the new shirt on, grabbing my bag from the corner of my room and walking down stairs.

Bring it on pixie.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so I had got hit upside my head by Alice for changing, but hey, it was worth it. 'Sides, this shirt was so much more comfortable.

I was seated outside of the principals' office, waiting for him to tell me to come inside and meet 'my punishment' for the first time. This should be loads of fun.

I kept catching fragments of their conversation through the door, but it didn't help me all that much. I did manage to catch the new girl say, "there's a good chance that I won't like whoever he is," and a bit of a sentence where she was saying, "possibility that isn't just punishment for him, but for me too?!"

At least we were thinking the same way. I wasn't quite sure that it was such a good thing.

Finally, the principal yelled, "Jasper," and I got up and walked through the door and into the office, saying, "okay, let me meet my punishment."

The girl turned around and I nearly gasped. She had long dark brown hair that fell in soft waves, and chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a short, tight, red top that had random splatters of black across the front, and dark wash skinny jeans with converse. But no matter how much her outfit and slim, sexy body appealed to me, my eyes kept being drawn back to her drowning deep ones.

A low, "wow" escaped my lips and I immediately scolded myself. I would not let her get to me, she was my punishment. I had to go around school for the next three weeks with her by my side, and no matter how much I enjoyed the view, it was evident in the set of her mouth and eyes that she already hated me. And that was fine with me, I hated her too. I resented being forced to do anything, so by being forced to be with her, I naturally didn't like her, even though I didn't know her. And I wasn't planning on getting to know her.

I slit my eyes and clenched my jaw as I stared at her, mirroring her glare.

"Isabella Swan—" the principal started to introduce us, but was cut off by the girl—Isabella—as she corrected him.

"Bella Swan, I don't like my full name."

I smirked at her as we continued to have our stare off and she smirked back. Clearly we both didn't like principals.

"My apologies," he said through gritted teeth. "_Bella _Swan, this is Jasper Hale. Bella, Jasper, you both now how this will go down. Bella, I expect to see you in my office Thursday so that you can give me your report."

He walked passed us and opened the door to his office. "Now both of you," he said sternly, "get to class."

And with that I turned around and walked back out into the hall. I leant again the wall as Bella collected her things and joined me. Once she came out and the principal had shut the door I unhitched myself and walked over to her. She was watching me carefully, as though she thought that if she took her eyes off me for only a second I might jump her.

"Listen," I drawled, drawing out my accent that I knew girls loved, "can we just skip the pleasantries and go to class? I'm not really in the mood."

She looked at me and smiled.

It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Sure," she said sweetly, "I mean, I would normally say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't lie." And with that she spun on her heal and started off in the direction of our English class, leaving me staring open mouthed at her back.

"This is going to be a long three weeks." I muttered and started down the hall after her, worrying about how the group would take to her.

Shit.

**There you guys go, how'd ya like that?  
Review it and let me know, I'm writing this for you guys.  
Love ya's.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys! God, I'm so glad that so many of you like this story, I got roughly 16 reviews for that last chapter! Thank you all so much, I wasn't expecting that many.  
Make sure you keep it up. I'll keep writing, if you keep reviewing. :D  
Okay, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this too.**

**Bella's POV  
**We sat there in our English class, neither of us paying attention, but neither of us talking. We were both just sitting there, fuming about our situation, and occasionally glaring at each other.

I turned to him, quickly sweeping my eyes over his old Iron Maiden band t-shirt, baggy jeans, and the leather jacket he'd thrown on, fantasizing about what was promised to be beneath, before he looked up at me and my scowl snapped into place.

I hated that I was attracted to him. It made it difficult to loathe him… but I managed.

"What?" he asked, annoyance thick in his voice. If I hadn't seen his eyes sweep over my body as mine had to his before he spoke, I would have punched him. Instead I smiled sweetly at him and told him what was on my mind.

"I just wanted to know if you're friends are as annoying as you are—considering that I will have to sit with them—and if they are, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll make it through lunch." I'd only just met him, yet I already knew how to push his buttons and I was taking advantage of it. My new favorite game was called, _piss Jasper off._ It's great fun, try it some time.

His eyes narrowed, and he said in a voice that was more of a growl, "I'm more worried about _them_ surviving a lunch with _you_, not the other way around." Well at least he was protective of his friends, it's a good quality for a guy to have.

I smirked and shrugged, muttering a quick, "here's hoping," before going back to me work. Out of the corner of my eye I caught him gaping at me, his eyes like blue fire. I chuckled and continued taking notes on the assignments and books we would be assessed on this term, but it looked like I was fine, considering I'd already read them all.

Jasper made a noise in his throat that was more animal than human and went back to his work too. Smart boy.

The rest of the day ran smoothly enough—a few argument here and there with Jasper, but that's to be expected. Finally the bell rang for lunch and we headed there, once again together. I was already sick of him. I started to wonder if anyone would really mind if the brakes in the principal's car stopped working and it just so happened to be a rainy, slippery day, and there was a convenient tree for him to crash into. I knew that I wouldn't give a shit, and it would probably make my day. And, guessing from the expression on Jasper's face as we entered the cafeteria and everyone turned to stare at us, he would be the person that I would high-five for cutting them in the first place.

We weaved through the tables—everyone still staring at us—and ended up at a table with four other people. One seriously burly guy with brown, curly hair and brown eyes and a girl with long blonde hair, the face of an angel and striking blue eyes just like Jasper's. A short, pixie-like girl with short black hair in spikes and dazzling green eyes, the exact same eyes as the boy sitting next to her with bronze hair in a style that made him look like he'd just rolled out of bed.

They were all extremely beautiful, and I had to admit—grudgingly—that Jasper fit in with this group superbly just by that fact alone. I, on the other hand, felt very self-conscious.

Jasper raised a lazy hand and pointed out everyone, introducing them to me. "Bella, this is everyone. Everyone, Bella." He pointed to the burly guy and the blonde beauty on his lap and said, "that's Emmett and Rosalie, but she prefers Rose," Emmett waved enthusiastically, his dimples pooping out as he smiled, making him seem less scary, and Rose gave me a small smile and a quick wave. He turned his finger to the right and pointed to the pixie. "That's Alice—aka, devil pixie from hell," he and the rest of the table laughed as Alice stuck her tongue out at him and said in a voice that made her seem even more sprite-like, "hey Bella, it's nice to meet you."

I smiled and nodded my thanks as Jasper turned to the last person—the guy with the messy hair—and said, "and this is Edward."

Edward gave me a crooked grin and I swear, somewhere behind me I heard some girl sigh. I had to admit, it was a sexy smile. I smiled a very real smile—they all seemed like nice enough people, just my luck to be stuck with the prick—and said, "hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all. It's so nice to be around some normal people for once today." At this they all laughed, especially Emmett, and Jasper frowned and rolled his eyes.

As their laughter died down the whole cafeteria was incredibly quiet. I'm a very straight forward, up front, blunt person. Allow me to show you how I achieve this. "Excuse me," I said quickly to Jasper and his friends, before I turned around to face everybody in the eating hall. Every eye was turned to me, assessing me, sweeping my body, taking me in. Didn't they know it was rude to stare?

"Okay," I said loudly, though I could have whispered and everyone would have heard me. "Yes, I'm the new girl, Bella Swan, yes I've been with one, Jasper Hale, all day, though if I had a choice, believe me, this wouldn't be the case. Yes, I am now sitting with his friends. Does anyone have a problem with any of this?" I asked, waiting for anyone to say absolutely anything so I could yell at them. Nothing came. Smart crowd. "Okay, good. But I have one more question. Don't you all know that it's rude to stare?! Stop fucking looking at me and my friends!"

With this the whole crowd turned back to their lunches, some blushing and muttering apologies, others… well, I did hear the word _bitch _mentioned once or twice.

I turned back to the gaping table that were—apparently—my friends and laughed at their expressions. It was hilarious! All of them looked so shocked at my outburst, god, I wished I had a camera. Even Jasper was staring open-mouthed at me. "You all look like fish that have been thrown on land!" I gasped out between giggles. Ew, giggles? I'd have to worry about that later.

"Oh I like this girl!" Rose yelled, taking both me _and _Jasper off guard. Clearly she didn't take to people too easily or quickly. But hey, this was me.

"Me too!" Yelled Emmett and Alice at the same time, Edward just nodded, finally closing his mouth.

So I'd found some friends. Jasper's friends, none the less. How strange. Well, at least we have one thing in common then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone!!! That's right, I'm back, and I can tell that you all have been biting your fingernails waiting for this, judging from the amount of reviews I'm getting. Thanks heaps guys! I've never gotten so many reviews for a chapter before! For a story with only four chapters before! You guys are great. Oh, and kittycullen16, your request that you gave in your review… so totally going to happen girl. Lol.  
So, without further ado, here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one just as much as the last.**

**Jasper's POV  
**At first I was totally taken aback by Rose's comment, she's usually not that open to new people, but she had just accepted Bella, straight away, without knowing a single thing about her. _She's probably just trying to make the next three weeks easier, _I thought to myself. Yeah, that had to be it, I mean, they couldn't really like Bella could they? I mean, look at her; she's arrogant, bitchy, self-righteous, obnoxious, and so much more—and not in a good way. I couldn't stand her, and I'd thought, more than anything, neither would the gang. But, there they sat, talking and laughing and getting along. It just wasn't right!

Bella had seated herself on top of the table, leaving the last seat free for me to sit on next to Edward. This surprised me, I half expected her to make me sit on the ground. Or, by the way Edward kept looking at her, I'd half expected _him _to ask her to sit on his lap so that everyone could sit down.

As I thought of this a surge of jealousy ran through me. What. The. Fuck? I did not just get jealous at the thought of Bella sitting on Edwards lap! Right? I needed to sit down. I sat in the last seat and picked up my guitar that I'd let Edward borrow for his Music class today. I had it next period—as did Bella, that should be interesting—and I had to do my assessment solo.

I started strumming it softly as I thought over the effect Bella had on me. Sure, she was as annoying as hell, and _already _knew how to push my buttons, obviously hated me just as much as I hated her, and she drove me insane, but she was also beautiful, could clearly hold her own, the way she dressed lead me to believe we had more than just one thing in common, she got along with my friends, she seemed really interesting—if you only could get past all the shields she'd put up to stop people from figuring her out—and she made me feel different to how I normally did. She's one of those people who you love to hate, but also manage to fit a little liking in there somewhere at the same time.

Only, I couldn't like her! She's… her! It's impossible, I'm not supposed to like her. I'm Jasper-freaking-Hale,_ I_ don't fall for people, _they _fall for me! Yet, just thinking about the way we're always at each other's throats and some of the arguments we've had, nearly makes me want to smile. Nearly.

But I hated her. I had too. No-one can make me to be with someone and expect me to like them. She was my punishment for Christ sake!

Yes, that was it. I hated her. Well, I would make myself hate her. I refuse to be one of those people who falls for the new kid. I refuse to get along with, let alone actually _like _a person that I am being forced to be with!

I had made my decision, it would be easy. I looked up and Bella was staring at me from her vantage point on top of the table. Her deep brown eyes were intense and boring into mine with a heat I hadn't known existed. But after a second it was gone, replaced with the smirk I had gotten to know so well already.

_So the smirk was only a mask to stop people from knowing how she really feels,_ I thought to myself. What was she really thinking then?

Before I could even come up with one good assumption, Bella reached down and snatched up my guitar. I was about to protest and grab it back off of her, but she rested it in her lap, and started to strum out the tune to a well known song, and one that I really loved. She started to hum along with it, and the whole cafeteria gradually quieted down once again, only this time, it seemed that Bella didn't mind the attention.

Her eyes slid shut as she started to sing, and I swear, she had to have fallen from the skies to have had a voice like that.

_And Id give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you cant fight the tears that aint coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

She didn't open her eyes until she had played the last chord, then she lifted her head and surveyed the crowd. Everyone was gaping, shocked at the amazing performance. Then, Emmett started clapping and the rest of our table and the cafeteria joined in. People whooped and whistled and Bella blushed the cutest shade of red I'd ever seen.

Yes, music class was definitely going to be interesting.

And yes, the promise I'd made to myself was definitely going to be _ a lot _harder than what I'd originally thought.

How I hated school.

**Well there ya go guys. I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly loved writing it. Why don't we see if I can get even **_**more **_**reviews than I did for the last chapter aye?  
Btw, I just had to have her sing Iris, if you actually listen to the lyrics, I find that it's a very vampirey song. Seriously, go back and read them, you'll be surprised.  
Well, music class next chapter, get to read about Jasper singing and it's in Bella's POV, so I may just be nice and let you all know what she was thinking when her and Jasper looked at each other.  
Love you all. xx.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys, I hope that you all like it so far. Okay, I'm going to speed this up; it's about time to get the first day over with. Please, stick with this story, I promise that things are just getting good.  
So, on with the chapter.**

**Bella's POV  
**The bell had rung mere seconds after everyone started clapping. And for that I'd been thankful. I don't know what had come over me, one second I was watching Jasper strumming his guitar softly, seeming lost in thought, and the next, I'd grabbed his guitar and started to sing.

I mean, maybe it was the fact that for some fucked up reason I wanted to impress him. Maybe it was so I could show him we had more in common than what we had both originally thought. Or maybe I had done it because I had needed some way to let out all of my emotions without screaming obscenities at the top of my lungs.

While I'd watched Jasper I had started to think about how he made me feel, and I tell you now, I'm pissed at myself for letting him affect me the way he does. But I refuse to like him. That's it, end of story; I will not like Jasper Hale as a friend or anything more than that. I will not get along with someone that I am being forced to be with. Sure, he's good-looking, okay—more than good-looking. He's hot—like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by traffic. **(A/N Okay, okay, I'm sorry but I had to add that in, that line is from one of my favorite books, I couldn't resist. Katrina, Chelsea and McKayla, you guys are probably pissing yourselves right now! Anyway, onwards! A/N)** But that didn't change anything, he was still an arrogant dick. But I guess that was part of the charm. Oh god! No, I will not like him, and that's that. My promise to myself and my goal this year; make the three weeks that I am stuck with Jasper the worst period of his entire life. And under no circumstances will I let myself fall for him. That's the conclusion that I'd come to. That's what I'd stick with.

I'll have to remind myself of that very regularly.

Jasper and I departed from the table of my new friends who were still in shock of my performance. I wasn't that good! He'd packed up his guitar and we'd walked out of there with everyone watching us. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

Out of the corner of my eye I kept catching Jasper's sidelong and questioning looks. Why was he so shocked that I could sing? And what had been with him at lunch? We hadn't even bickered once! Now that I think about it, we hadn't argued since well before lunch. For some reason I enjoyed arguing with Jasper, it was fun and I loved watching him get protective and the way his face would flush slightly when I would really lay it on was just, well it was adorable.

Jasper looked at me again and then quickly away. The silence between us was so thick it seemed to have a weight. _Time to break it, _I thought. The next time Jasper glanced my way, I snapped, "Hale, is there a reason why you keep looking at me?" I'd taken to calling him by his last name, and he seemed to really hate it for some strange reason. That only made me do it more though. Huh, if this was only the first day, I couldn't wait to see what our relationship would be like at the end of the three weeks. I could just picture it now… only one of us would be alive.

In my periphery I saw his jaw flex and his mouth turned down into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me you could play the guitar or sing?" he asked unexpectedly.

I turned to him and arched an eyebrow. Why would I have told him, he hadn't told me he could play. "Uh, Jasper, we haven't talked about ourselves at all today, so I'm sorry if it never came up. Besides, you didn't tell me you could play." Why was he suddenly interested? This morning he hadn't even wanted to look at me.

"Yeah, well you didn't really give me a chance. Every time I said something you would come back and shoot me down. It's like you have come-backs for everything anyone could ever say! How the hell do you make friends? Do you even have any, how can anyone stand you? But you know what, forget I said anything, I was just trying to make the next couple of weeks easier on both of us, but you clearly couldn't care less, and neither could I!" he yelled. He had been keeping quite good control of his temper all day, and I had admired that quality about him, but it was starting to boil over.

I stopped abruptly and turned on him, getting in his face and saying with as much venom as I could, "you know, for someone that I've only _just_ met, you've managed to climb up the list of the people I hate most in this world and land yourself in the very top position. Congratulations, it's a pretty long list, and it's pretty hard to get right up top there, but you've done it."

He was such a jerk! Of course I had friends, and I'd just met his gang and they clearly liked me! What did he think; that just because I didn't like him that meant that I didn't like _anyone_? Or that just because _he _couldn't stand me meant that anybody who could had to have been out of their mind? He was so egotistical!

Before he could say anything else I turned on my heel and stormed into the music room. Again, everyone watched me, some smiled at me at fist, but once they caught a look at my face their smiles faltered and their eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to what could have pissed me off so severely on my first day. Before anyone could as, The Reason stomped into the room as well and dropped down into a chair at the front of the classroom with a loud, "humph," and everyone put the pieces together. I took a seat up the very back of the class and threw my bag to the floor in frustration.

Some people kept whispering amongst themselves and a few looked as though they were going to either come sit by me or came and ask me if I was okay. It must have been the look in my eyes that kept them at bay.

But some seemed stupid enough to risk it. A boy with spiky blonde hair stood up and came and sat in the seat nest to mine. I stared straight ahead and ignored him best I could. After a few moments that had to have been awkward for him, he said in an over confident voice, "Hi Bella, I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

I looked over at him, scanned him from head to toe before settling my gaze with his. He fidgeted as I looked at him and some of his bravado seeped away. "Hi," I said shortly, sparing him anymore nervousness and looked quickly back to the front of the class.

I was so relieved when I saw Alice come through the door that I felt like shouting, "Yes! Thank you god!" Her eyes met mine and she headed straight over to me, ignoring Jasper and his betrayed glare. She skipped over to me and what's-his-name and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, making him jump. He spun around and looked at Alice, clearly shocked that she was talking to him.

"Excuse me but you're in my seat." She said in her sweet voice, which I had figured out was totally fake, during lunch. The guy—god, what was his name?—looked from Alice to me down to Jasper and did the wisest thing he had in the last ten minutes; he got up and went back to his original seat.

Alice smiled hugely and plopped down beside me. "Thanks Alice," I said quietly, "I thought he'd never take the hint." Alice giggled and said a quick, "no problem," as the teacher walked in.

The teacher, Ms. Grey, quickly called the roll and then turned to Jasper. They had a quick discussion and then Ms. Grey spoke up to the class. "Okay class, today Jasper is going to be doing his solo assessment, so if you could all be quiet and listen that would be lovely. Jasper will be singing a song that he wrote himself and he will be playing the guitar also."

"No shit!" someone on the other side of the room called out and Ms. Grey scowled. She gestured to Jasper and he took his chair to centre stage—directly in front of the class—and got everything he needed ready.

"Okay, this is called _Wonderful World_." He said shortly.

Then he started to play and sing. My eyes grew wide and I heard Alice giggle at my reaction, but at that moment I could give a shit.

_I've been down so low_

_People look at me and they know_

_They can tell something is wrong_

_Like I don't belong_

_Staring through a window_

_Standing outside, they're just too happy to care tonight_

_I want to be like them_

_But I'll mess it up again_

_I tripped on my way in_

_And got kicked outside, everybody saw..._

His eyes had been boring into mine for the first couple of verses, but as he reached the chorus they slid shut and he really jumped into the song.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_Well I thought that I was doing well _

_But I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_Sometimes I feel so full of love_

_It just comes spilling out_

_It's uncomfortable to see_

_I give it away so easily_

_But if I had someone I would do anything_

_I'd never, never, ever let you feel alone_

_I won't I won't leave you, on your own_

_But who am I to dream?_

_Dreams are for fools, they let you down..._

As he said that, I swear to god that he'd put just a bit more emotion into it, like he really thought it was true and he'd had it happen to him. More than once.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_Well I thought that I was doing well _

_But I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_And I wish that I could make it better_

_I'd give anything for you to call me, or maybe just a little letter_

_Oh, we could start again_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_Well I thought that I was doing well _

_But I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_I can't feel it right now_

_I got all the right clothes to wear_

_I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_When you're with me_

As he finished everyone clapped loudly, some even stood up for a standing-ovation. I was one of those people.

God, why did he have to be so good at everything? My promise might be just a bit harder to keep than I'd thought.

Alice was standing up beside me cheering, and as everything settled down, she leant into me and whispered in my ear, "I heard yours and Jaspers little argument out in the hall earlier. We need to talk later. 'Kay?"

Oh shit.

**There ya go. Hope it was okay guys. Love you all.  
Remember, REVIEW!!!!  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys! Guess who's back!?  
Wow, you're all so smart! You're right, it's me! Aren't you all excited?  
… Well you should be!  
LOL. Here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to continue with my patter of J POV – B POV – J POV etc.  
Meaning, that this is a Jasper's POV one! YAY!  
Here it is, enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV  
**Wow, a standing-ovation. Hadn't expected that. Still, I wasn't complaining. But, I have to admit that the thing that pleased me the most was that Bella was one of the first to stand. But that was stupid!

It's not fair; she can't be allowed to affect me this way! Was this the principal's plan all along? Some new type of cruel and unusual punishment? He's such an asshole.

The class died down and the lesson went on as per usual, except for the stares that were both admiring and also worried. I was use to the first one, but the latter confused me. People kept staring from me to Bella with odd looks. I looked passed Alice and over to Bella who still looked angry, but maybe not as much.

That's when it all clicked together. The argument, us storming into the room, both extremely pissed off. Then me staring at her as I sang parts of my song. I hadn't meant to, but I had tried to convey a kind of message to her through my lyrics. Trying to tell her a bit about myself.

I wasn't sure if it had worked.

Having figured out what the stares meant, I ignored them and the occasional glare form Bella and focused on my work. This was my favorite subject after all.

Half way through class Alice got up, with a quick, "be right back," to Bella and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room while the teacher wasn't looking.

"What the hell Alice?!" I half yelled once we were in the halls. God, she could have just told me that she needed to talk to me. She didn't need to all but rip my arm off. She maybe small, but _man_ she's strong!

"What do you mean 'what the hell?!' You are being a complete ass to Bella and it's only your first day with her! God, is it so hard for you to make friends? You haven't even known each other a full day and you've had how many arguments?"

She stood there, hands on hips, waiting for my answer. When I didn't supply one, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Jasper, you have _got _to be nice to her. She's a sweet girl." When I raised my eyebrow at her she back tracked. "Okay, maybe sweet isn't the right word, but she's nice, funny and easy to get along with. I don't know why you two hate each other so much anyway; you're both so alike."

I scoffed. That was not true! "We are not Alice. She's a bitchy, self-righteous, arrogant, pain in the ass! And I'm not!"

This time Alice scoffed. "Do you even hear yourself? You're majorly screwed in the head if you think that you're not like that! And she's only like that to you because you're like that to _her_! If you could just take the time to be nice to her and get to know her it would make a world of difference. Why can't you just try and get along with her?!"

I was getting angry now. She was reminding me of the principal; bossing me around and telling me who to be with. "Because Alice; if I have to be with her, I will act how I want and treat her how I want! He can force me to be with her, but he can't force me to be nice and civil." I couldn't believe that Alice was taking Bella's side in all of this! I was supposed to be her friend, not Bella, she only just met her today! She should be telling Bella to be nice to me instead of always pushing my buttons! Who did she think she was?

A tired look crossed Alice's face and she pinched the bridge of her nose—a habit she'd picked up from Edward—and said in a voice just above a whisper, "doesn't she have to comment on how you treat her as part of the evaluation? Aren't one of the rules that; if you fail in your duties with her that you're just as much gone as you would be if you started another fight?"

Shit, she was right. I'd completely forgotten about that. I'd forgotten about Bella's part in this, apart from the fact that I was stuck with her. God, Alice was right. I _was_ selfish and arrogant. But still, I wasn't going to let her see it, and I still had enough anger from the whole day built up that I could use.

"She's my punishment Alice; I'm not going to be nice to her. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, she may as well be a dog that I have to take for a walk, a three week walk, one that just keeps getting harder and harder to deal with."

Okay, that was so not true, but I had to bury my feelings for her, I had to block them up with lies and fake hatred. But I did hate her! Right?

I didn't know anymore.

"And you're the owner that as soon as he takes the leash off, I'll run from." A crisp, angry voice said from behind us. I spun around, and standing there, looking pissed and maybe a bit hurt, was Bella.

I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, but before I could get one word out she put her hand up and said, "save it, I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse." And with that she turned on her heel and—yet again—stormed into the classroom, only this time, she slammed the door. Hard.

"How long was she standing there?" I asked Alice, still dazed and looking at the door. She always seemed to know these types of things, but apparently she hadn't expected anything like this to happen.

"Apparently enough," she said sadly, "she must have wondered what we were doing that was taking so long."

I groaned. This is so not what I needed right now! I needed to up my game, I didn't want to get kicked out of school, and if that meant being nice to Bella, so be it. I just hoped that I was strong enough not to let my feelings grow more than they already had.

"Fix this." Alice said, and then she too walked into class.

~*~*~*~*~

That period finally ended—praise the lord—and as I stood up I saw Bella dash out of the door and, hopefully, to our next class. If I was caught without her in any of my classes and I didn't have a reason as to why she wasn't with me—as in, she was sick—then I was in so much trouble.

I stuffed all of my books into my bag hurriedly and ran out of class. I couldn't spot her anywhere in the halls, so I started to head towards the gym where our next period was.

I got there eventually and couldn't see Bella anywhere. I went to stand by the girls change rooms, waiting to see if she'd come out. I got a few suspicious stares from the teachers and people walking past, but I could care less.

After about five minutes I gave up, she clearly wasn't in there, and I doubt hiding in the change rooms of the gym was her way of staying away from me. My guess, from what I'd learnt about her, was that she'd be out somewhere where there was no-one around.

I headed off towards the parking lot. And that's where I found her.

She was sitting on the hood of her car, her back towards me, but I could still see the guitar that she was holding. As I got closer, seeing more of her, but still not in her line of site, I could hear her softly strumming it and humming to herself. I stood there and just listened, letting myself feel the feelings she'd evoked in me in only one day. But only for a second. I looked at her and marveled at the look of her hair spilling over her shoulders and around her face as she leant forward over her much loved guitar. The way her fingers softly plucked the strings. And that voice! For a second, I let myself feel the way I'd wanted to feel for this goddess all day. Then, I pushed the feelings back, not wanting them to fully overwhelm me and make it impossible to squash them down. I had to forget about them.

As I stood there, warring with myself, she began to sing. _Oh Lord, strike me down! _

The song was obviously her own, she put so much passion and emotion into it that it couldn't not have been. I was instantly lost in it.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I couldn't imagine a guy not being able to notice having a girl like Bella right in front of him. How could anyone look past this beautiful girl and be with someone else? It didn't make sense to me. But then again, wasn't I attempting to do that?

As she finished she slid down off the hood and turned around, intending on putting her guitar back in the case I'd seen through the window of her truck. Her eyes landed on me and she stopped dead. I couldn't blame her; I'd been a total ass and deserved to have her bash me over the head with the instrument she was currently holding.

Not knowing how to apologize just yet, I started down that long, hard road I'd promised myself I would walk. I needed to be nice to Isabella Swan, and I needed to show her the real me. Because, she was different than everyone at this school; she didn't care what people thought of her, she didn't give a shit what you did to her, she could hold her own, and most importantly, she hadn't thrown herself at me the moment she met me like so many others had done. She had my respect, now I needed to earn some of hers.

I looked at her softly and said quietly, "did he finally see?"

She looked at me steadily and walked to open the door. I stepped aside and watched her put away the guitar before she turned and faced me. With a small, sad smile, she muttered regretfully, "he was the only one that had enough of me to break my heart."

She turned and got into the cab of her truck, but before she shut her door and turned on the engine, she met my eyes again with that same sadness, and told me, "I don't wish on stars anymore."

And with that she was gone.

_I really hope I haven't already screwed this up, _I thought. _I really hope things are better tomorrow._

**So, how'd ya like that huh?  
Remember, LET ME KNOW!!!  
Can't wait for the reviews, I hope y'all enjoying it, I know I am. :P  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, my bestfriend really wants this, so here it is… I just hope that all of you feel that same as her.  
This is, what, the 8****th**** chapter? I haven't been getting as many reviews as I'd like. ********  
But, meh, I guess that tells me something. I'll have to up the enjoyment level aye?  
Well, let's see what I can do.**

**Bella's POV  
**I got to school the next day not looking forward to it at all. A little part of me was excited to see Jasper again, and the rest of me kept telling that part to shut the fuck up. But guess what? It's not a good listener. So I ignored it and tried as hard as I could to stop my eyes from scanning the lot for his bike.

Yeah, I failed.

It was there too, sitting there and staring at me, taunting me and daring me to go over to it and run my hands over it like I'd wanted to as soon as I'd seen it. It was kind of scary the things it and its owner had in common, because, one; I'd wanted to do the same thing to Jasper, and two; he was standing there staring at me too.

God he looked good though; he'd worn his same dark-wash baggy jeans, only they were now adorned with a wallet chain hanging on the right side. He had on his usual converse, but today he was wearing a black button-up shirt opened over a plain white T-shirt.

My eyes devoured the site hungrily for a couple of seconds before going upwards and connecting with his.

As soon as my eyes locked with his I quickly looked down at the —yet again—wet ground, willing myself not to blush. I failed at that too. _Something tells me today will not be a good day._

As I started towards the school and my first class, I was vaguely aware of the stares I continued to receive. Where as my whole being seemed to sense Jasper walking only a couple of steps behind me. I hated how he affected me that way!

Just as I was about to enter the classroom to our English class Jasper grabbed my arm—and sent a shock of electricity through it at the same time—and pulled me aside and waited until everyone had gone in and taken their seats and the door had been closed. Then he turned to me with accusatory, yet ashamed cold-blue eyes.

"Bella, can you stop ignoring me?" he said, managing to put some annoyance into his words. He was clearly back to being the jerk I'd gotten to know so well. And here I'd thought he was maybe going to apologize for yesterday. Boy have I got some things to learn.

All of the things I'd been considering he might say to me had just flown out the window, leaving behind the bitter resentment I held for this man. I reached out to those feelings and welcomed them as I bit back a remark that was laced with the dark humor and sarcasm I was well renowned for.

"And why would I do that Jasper? I'm pretty sure that my imagination didn't conjure up the scene yesterday where you referred to me as a _dog_." I spat the word, and I was pleased to see him flinch. "Or that you've hated me from the beginning, even when I've done absolutely _nothing _to you."

Something in my words triggered something inside of him, making him let go of my arm as if it had burnt him. "_Nothing?!_" he said incredulously, "I never did anything to you, yet you seem to enjoy pushing my buttons and driving me crazy as though I've been your enemy for years! You push, taunt, aggravate and annoy the shit out of me for your own twisted form of amusement, and you know what; a person can only take so much of that before he snaps!"

I glared at him. It was true, I had done that to him just to occupy and amuse myself—and I guess that was a bit wrong. A bit. But he'd done it to me too, and not only had he frustrated and infuriated me, but he'd also hurt me, deeply. He'd referred to me as a dog, said that I was nothing but a nuisance to him and that he couldn't wait to get rid of me, and that kind of rejection was painful. Very painful.

I got up in his face—close enough that if he leant down maybe a centimeter we'd be able to kiss—and spat, "I was only retaliating to the feelings you already held for me. The ones that you'd had before you even knew me. And you know what Jasper? You still don't know me!"

I stepped back, partly relieved to be out of that intimate space, and started to turn and walk back toward the door. That was until he called back out to me. "How did you expect me to react to someone I was being forced to be with? Huh? Did you seriously expect me to welcome you with open arms? You're my punishment! You're not supposed to like punishment. I never have, and I still don't."

Now that hurt. I spun around and before he could blink I was right up against him again. "Well it's not my fault that you're being forced to be with me, now is it? And also, it's just as much punishment for me as it is for you."

When I finished this time I didn't move away. I stared up into his ice-blue eyes with hate-filled ones and he returned my hostile look. My whole body was sizzling with our closeness, longing for me to close the space and mold his lips to mine. _Again, with the feelings!_ I couldn't allow myself to like him that way, not when he kept doing this to me. I'd already had my heart broken once, I didn't want a repeat.

I shoved away from him, muttering a quick something about him never speaking to me again or else I'd make sure that he left, without looking at him. I knew I still held the power here; I could easily give the principal enough reasons to have him kick Jasper out of this school, but I wouldn't, not yet. I'd just threaten him and blackmail him enough to get him to stay away from me—as much as was allowed—until I could get myself in control.

It didn't help that he seemed to know me so well for someone who I've only known a day.

As I shoved him and started to turn again, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pushing me up against the wall and holding me there with his hands and body. When I looked up into his eyes they were filled with anger and… lust. I was both afraid and excited.

"Don't you _ever_ blackmail me Swan. I don't take kindly to it."

"It's not something that's meant to be taken kindly Hale. It's meant as a threat. Stay away from me, don't talk to me and leave me the hell alone or you'll see yourself out of here before you can blink."

I shoved him again with my free hand and slipped out from against the wall. Jasper stood there glaring at me with white hot rage. I returned it with little effort. "I know that you have to be with me all the time at school, but I'm telling you now, if you want to stay here, be there, but don't _be _there. I want nothing to do with you."

And with that, I turned and walked into our English class without a backwards glance.

_I won't let him get enough of me to break me as Drew had,_ I thought to myself. _I don't let anyone anymore._

**Okay guys, I know it's short and barely anything happened, but I'm on a tight schedule here, so give me the reviews I want and I'll try and get this to you quicker.  
Also, stay tuned, because there's going to be some pretty intimate JasperxBella moments coming up. :P  
Love you all, hope you all like it.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, guess what??? I'm back!!!!! That's right, my mum finally decided to get back from New Zealand, meaning I have full access to my computer once again. Ya happy??? I bet you are.  
Well here's the next installment of Get Tangled Up In Me. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Jasper's POV  
**The rest of that day I didn't even look sideways at Bella. She blackmailed me! How dare she? Who does she think she is?!

But that wasn't the thing that was pissing me of the most. The entire argument was horrible, and I couldn't believe I'd said some of the stuff that I did, but having my face close enough to hers to kiss, and pressing her up against the wall, well, that had stirred up those feelings that I'd been trying to squash. The fact that even in the mist of an all out war I could feel this way about her made me aggravated. Why had I allowed myself to feel this way?!

I had been pissed at myself for being excited to see her, and so, like always, I covered my feelings with dark humor, sarcasm, and my I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. **(A/N Katrina, how Rose Hathaway. Lol. A/N) **And I'd taken it out on her. That was my biggest regret.

So now I was walking out of my last class of the day, sporting the scariest look that even the girls who are normally hanging all over me stayed away. That's a hard feat to accomplish.

"Whoa, dude. You look even more pissed off now than you did earlier. What's been up your ass all day anyway?" asked Emmett as he pushed off the side of his jeep and strode to meet me near my bike.

Yes, I had been in a fowl mood all day, and even Emmett had been able to notice. Alice and Rose somehow knew as soon as Bella and I had sat down at the lunch table that things weren't going well for us. Of course Alice had probably known before the fight had even taken place. She has a weird way of doing that.

But my mood had plummeted past pissed off and regretful and straight down to murderous in that last period. Bella had flirted with every guy that would spare her a second glance.

Which was all of them!

I don't know if she did it intentionally to make me jealous, or if she just thought that it'd piss me off, considering I am basically the _player _of the school and she was flirting with everyone _but me_. But whether she was trying to make me jealous or not, that's still how I felt. So now I'm feeling jealous, insulted, pissed off, regretful and plain stupid.

God, seriously; do I really deserve _this_?!

"Bella."

I'd only said her name, yet somehow Emmett had gotten all he needed from just that. He grabbed my shoulders, turned me to face him, looked me directly in the eye and asked bluntly, "do you like her?"

To say the truth; I was taken aback. I'd never realized that Emmett noticed these types of things. Especially with the way he's always so caught up in Rose that he can barely keep up a coherent conversation at lunch.

"No!" I blurted out straight away.

He just kept looking at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "mm-hmm."

"No, I hate her. She's so frustrating, and annoying, and sarcastic and we have not had one conversation where it's not ended up as an argument. I can't stand her Em, seriously, once the three weeks end I hope I never have to see her again."

Okay, so that was all total bullshit. Well, mainly. She does annoy the shit out of me.

"Oh my god!" Emmett yelled.

Oh shit.

"You do like her!"

How the fuck?!

"Emmett, did you hear anything I just said?" I asked slowly. _Please say no, please say no, please say no, _I chanted to myself. If he knows me well enough to know that I like her then I'm going to have to face the fact that I truly do. And I don't want to do that just yet! I'm not ready!

"Yes, I did." He said flippantly. Then he got serious. "Jas, honestly, you like her—you know you do, don't try to deny it—so stop being an asshole to her." I opened my mouth to retort something about how she was being the asshole, but he stopped me by putting one of his hands over my mouth. "I saw that fight you guys had outside of English. Ever since Maria, you haven't been able to care for anyone that way. Ever since she cheated on you and broke your heart you've never been able to fully open up to someone. Not even to me. You always have girls throwing themselves at you and loving you, but you never care. I know that it's hard for you to trust anyone after what she did to you, but Bella is the first person that I've seen you feel for in a while now. Don't ruin it but being a jerk. Be nice to her, be her friend, talk to her without arguing and maybe you'll find that you have a lot in common."

He removed his hand and stepped away from me, crossing his arms and looking pleased with himself.

I just looked at him.

Where the fuck had that come from? I knew he wasn't a total dumbass, but I never knew that he understood so much. He and I both knew that he could never quite grasp what it had been like when Maria had done what she had, or how I'd felt about it, but I never thought I'd hear anything like that come from his mouth.

I said the first thing that I could to cover up my shock at his statement, and the hurt that it had brought with it. "You can be such a girl sometimes." Hey, it wasn't a complete lie.

He just chuckled and lightly punched me in the arm. "Come on, get your ass home. Tyler and Edward are probably already there waiting for us. We have practice remember?"

That's right, the band are rehearsing today. I nodded my head and started to get onto my motorbike. Em jogged back to his jeep and jumped in—with the size of his car, even he has too. I was just reaching for my helmet when he drove past and yelled, "Just think about what I said!"

Shaking my head, I pulled on the helmet and brought my baby to life. I drove home replaying Emmett's words over and over in my head.

_Could he really be onto something?_

~*~*~*~*~

"Jas, earth to Jasper."

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Edward standing before me. I have no idea how many times he'd said my name, but judging by the frown that was carved into his face, it must have been a few.

"You okay man?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head to clear it and said, "yeah Ed, I'm fine, just thinking. That's all."

"Yeah Eddie," Tyler called, "give him some space, it's new territory for him, he's probably a bit disorientated."

Emmett and Tyler both cracked up laughing, hanging onto each other for support. "You're hilarious Tyler," I said drily. This just made them laugh more. _Idiots. _Rolling my eyes I turned back to Edward.

"Were you thinking about … Maria?" he asked hesitantly.

Actually, I kinda had. Her and Bella of course. But I wasn't going to tell him that. I saw the way he looked at her. "seriously," I said sternly, "I'm fine."

I turned away from an unconvinced Edward and to the others who had somewhat sobered up now. "Okay, I thought we were here to practice."

They mumbled some _Okay's _and _fine's _and got in there places. Emmett on Base, Edward on guitar, Tyler on drums, and me singing and playing guitar. Ed and Em also did backup. We had a good thing going. "Okay guys, let's start with _The First One_."

_That's pretty ironic._

I'd actually written this about Maria. No doubt there'd be songs about Bella in the future.

They guys agreed and we started, totally getting into the music.

**  
**_Even though you're gone and far away, _

_I feel you all around._

_I think about it every single day, _

_You got away somehow, _

_I can't sleep, _

_It's hard to breath, _

_And I still feel you next to me, _

_Now, I can see._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes to a broken heart, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_Your first love, yeah, you're so young, _

_And you feel like a fallin' star, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm fallin' in the city, _

_It's burnin' out tonight, _

_You should be there, _

_But you've bettered your life._

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

_Spinnin' like a movie in my head, _

_I've seen a thousand times, _

_I've learn to take it hard, _

_And fall instead._

_I'm sittin' safe on the side lines._

_Lost days, _

_Pictures fade, _

_Somehow, you're still miles away, _

_It's safe to say, _

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes to a broken heart, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_Your first love, yeah, you're so young, _

_And you feel like a fallin' star, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm fallin' in the city, _

_It's burnin' out tonight, _

_You should be there, _

_But you've bettered your life._

_Woah, oh, oh._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

_If someone brought you a falling star just to kiss you, _

_I'm out here on my own, _

_Better now than I was before, _

_But, I miss you, and I want you to know._

_I can't sleep, _

_It's hard to breath, _

_And I still feel you next to me, _

_I can see._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes to a broken heart, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_Your first love, yeah, you're so young, _

_And you feel like a fallin' star, _

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm fallin' in the city, _

_It's burnin' out tonight, _

_You should be there, _

_But you've bettered your life._

_Woah, oh, oh._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes to a broken heart._

_Your first love, yeah, you're so young, _

_And you feel like a fallin' star._

_'Cause I'm fallin' in the city, _

_It's burnin' out tonight, _

_You should be there, _

_But you've bettered your life._

_Woah, oh, oh._

_The first one is the worst one, _

_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

When we finished I set the mic down and walked out of the band room—there are enough rooms in the house to have a band room, an entertainment room, a relaxation room, extra storage areas, and then there's still more. It's crazy!—and went straight to the kitchen to get some water.

Emmett came out after about five minutes and joined me in leaning against the counter. "Okay dude," he said after another couple minutes of silence, "the first thing you have to do if anything is ever going to happen with you and Bella, and you _having a happy life _in the future, is; you really need to get over Maria. Plain and simple." And with that, he left me to my thoughts. I hate how he's made me think so much today. He can be such an asshole.

_Yeah, _I thought sarcastically, _getting over Maria is going to be very plain, and very simple._

I'd barely had enough time to start considering it before Edward walked into the room and interrupted me. Once again.

Before I could even say hi, he blurted out, "so what do you think of Bella?"

Now _this _was dangerous territory. I totally froze, as in, stopped moving and even breathing. _Did he notice how I feel about her too?_ was the first thought to run through my mind. But then I caught a look at his face, and it said it all.

"Why?" I asked slowly and hesitantly. _Please let me be wrong about this._

But my gut feelings are always right.

"Because I kinda like her." He said almost shyly.

_Great, I have even more competition. _

_Only, this is one is one I don't think I'll be able to beat._

**Heyy guys, hope you liked it. sorry it took so long, I had a major case of writers block!!!  
Press the little green button and let me know what you thought of it.  
Also, you'll probably come to realize that most of the songs Jasper sings are by **_**Boys Like Girls **_**and most of what Bella sings is by **_**Taylor Swift.**_**  
So, anyways, I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Love you all.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy guys, sorry this update took so long. I've been busy. But, I think you'll all enjoy this chapter. I know I will just writing it. :D  
I'm making this WAY LONGER than usual because I haven't updated in like, **_**really**_** long.  
So, without further a due, here is chapter 10.**

**Bella POV  
**Friday. Thank fucking Christ.

I pulled my extremely noisy truck into the school parking lot and killed the engine. People still felt the need to turn and stare at it when it arrived _everyday_ at school at the _exact same time!_ Could they not recognize it as mine yet? Were they all _that_ stupid?

Whatever.

I grabbed my bag and jumped down out of the cab. I heard snickering from a kombi type car just over from mine and turned to glare at them. It was a bunch of kids who I had yet to meet. Not that I'd want to any time soon.

A dark skinned guy looked over to me, then my car, and called out, "Nice ride."

"Nice face." I replied and without waiting for a response I turned and started walking away.

I heard a few collective, "ohh"'s from behind me, and I only had the smallest second to smile smugly to myself before I was cornered by the Death Pixie.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Screamed the voice in my head, _run away! Far and fast!!! _

I'd been kind of avoiding being alone with Alice ever since she'd said that we needed to 'talk'. I chanced a quick glance around me to see if anyone was close enough o be of help, but before I could even so much as utter a word, Alice grabbed my arm and said, "Oh, no you don't. We need to talk. No more avoiding me."

And with that, I was dragged to a very nice looking yellow Porsche.

I let a low whistle escape my lips as I took it in. I'd never seen it before. It was clearly Alice's, and she normally came to school with Edward. Rose came with Em in his big ass jeep, and jasper came on his sweet bike.

God, I swear, if there was any reason for me ever killing Jasper, it wouldn't be because he was an annoying little shit—one who hadn't spoken to me ever since I warned him not to—it'd be for the express purpose of claiming his bike for myself. Though, him being annoying would be a close second.

"Nice ride," I said, looking at Alice who looked like she didn't know whether to be pleased that I approved of the car, or angry that I was delaying the inevitable. I decided to bide as much time as I could. "How come I haven't seen you driving it before? Hell, I'd live in it. It's certainly nicer than my house."

A small giggle erupted from Alice's lips and when she dived into a lengthy explanation about it being too ostentatious or some shit, I mentally pumped my fist at distracting her from the situation at hand.

A good five or so minutes later, and after a brief glare at the smirk on my lips, she said a blunt, "get in," before opening her door and climbing in herself, muttering something that ended in, "—she's so much like Jasper," followed by a loud exhale.

I laughed and got in too, actually curious to see what she had to say now. Alice wasn't a bad person, she was nice, kind, a bit controlling, but then, so was I. I could see myself being great friends with the girl. The only problem we would face was; she was just too perky for me. When I'd shared this thought with Rose one day during lunch, she'd simply agreed with me and muttered, "you get use to it."

And it seems like I would have too.

~*~*~*~*~

Some time later. _A lot _of time later—we'd definitely missed first period—I was still sitting next to Alice in the car. If we'd been in my truck, my ass would have gone numb roughly twenty minutes ago, but not here in Alice's expensive car, the same car that was beginning to feel like my tomb.

Alice had been talking about everything, trying to find out everything about me. But she seemed to be skirting around what she really wanted to talk about, and it was beginning to annoy me.

"Alice," I said, cutting her off mid-sentence. "We've talked about everything from clothes, to favorite movies, books and food. From favorite past times, to what I think of the gang, to my past in Phoenix, to my different boyfriends and my lack of one now. Bu that's not what you practically dragged me to your car to talk about today, is it?" when she shook her head, but stayed silent, I prompted. "What is it Alice? What's been bugging you all week?"

Alice sighed and looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap. "I don't know why I thought I could get that past you Bella. I know you're smart, but, I don't know, for some reason I'm not comfortable with just coming out and saying what I want to with you."

When she looked up and caught my hurt expression, she quickly backtracked. "No, that's not what I meant, I feel I can tell you anything, I like you Bella, you're a great person, but it's just… it's Jasper."

_Oh, now I understand. _

"Ahhh, okay. I get your hesitation now. Its okay, you can talk about him. I'm kinda starting to get use to his presence now. I mean, we haven't talked in about, well, nearly three days, so—"

She cut me off. "What? Why haven't you talked? What happened?"

I sighed, not wanting to have to explain. It would just get me pissed. So I opted for the shortened version. "Basically we had a falling out,"—_if that's not an understatement_—"and I kind of threatened him that if he didn't leave me alone and have nothing to do with me, then I would make sure that he was expelled. So, we haven't spoken since."

I didn't tell her that I was kind of missing his smart remarks about everything I do, the way he's always there with something to say. The way that, if I'm bored, all I would had to do was look next to me and say something that I knew would tick him off, then we would argue for the next fifteen minutes.

I definitely didn't tell her that it frustrated me when he would look at me, part his lips like he wanted to say something, then remember what I'd said, shake his head, and look away. And that the part that frustrated me the most was my wanting him to talk to me. To want him to say something to me even though he knew I'd said not to, just because he really wanted to.

But most of all, I didn't tell her that I regretted threatening him and making him act as though I didn't exist, every second of the day. That I was torturing myself just because I was too stubborn to get off my damned high-horse and apologize and say I didn't mean it. That I wanted him to talk to me, and treat me how he treats everyone else at the lunch table everyday, instead of the way he would barely give me a glance.

That I wanted him to speak to me the way he had that first day when he'd caught me singing. It had seemed as though we'd really connected and gotten each other for a second there. That we were really seeing the other person clearly for the first time.

I didn't tell her that that's how I wanted it to be all the time with us.

Although I'm sure she saw it in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella." She place one of her dainty hands on my arm, and I resisted the urge to shake it off. I don't like sympathy.

"Bella, please, give him another go, he's Jasper, you have to bear with him. He hates being told what to do, so I kind of expected him to be an ass to you, but I thought he'd just stop being a bitch and start sulking by this point. But you two are so much alike, there's something about that seems to make him want to see how far he can push you. But I know that he's also been pretty miserable lately. I don't really know the reason, but I'd bet a lot of money that you're a main reason for it."

I gaped at her and she just laughed.

"Just give him another chance; deep down, deep, _deep_ down, he's a good guy. You just have to hang in and show him that you're worth opening up to. He doesn't trust easily."

When I opened my mouth to ask why, Alice put up a finger and said simply, "his story to tell."

I looked at her through narrowed eyes and decided she was right. I'd show Jasper I was worth trusting and I'd get to know him. I never like to leave a mystery unsolved. But, I have to admit, I do have alternative motives for this case.

After sharing some details and deciding that a visit was in order of the Cullen manor for me, we decided to meet up at the edge of the parking lot that afternoon and Alice would drive me to her house. I was more than a bit curious and excited to finally be seeing the much talked about _mansion _house thing. I'd heard a lot.

Just as we were getting out of the car and heading towards the school, we heard the bell ring, and Alice looked at her watch.

"Shit," she said and grabbed my arm, redirecting us and pulling me out of the drizzly weather and into the air-conditioned warmth of the office. "We were in there longer than we thought. We should probably sign in late. It's lunch."

~*~*~*~*~

I had just got up from the lunch table get some food when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the wall.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked around pointedly at the quiet corner he'd pulled me too, and then back at a sheepish looking Edward. "Sure," I smiled.

I'd gotten to know Edward quite a lot lately. Jasper may refuse to talk to me—and look at me—but Edward was more than willing to strike up a conversation with me of a lunch and in the classes I had with him.

He was a pretty good guy, nice, smart, pretty funny, gorgeous. I was definitely the target of some burning glares in that moment.

"Listen, um, I was wondering if, maybe—"

But he never got to finish his sentence, because in that moment Jasper burst into the cafeteria, saw me, and practically charged at me. When he reached us, he grabbed me by the arm—everyone seemed to be doing that today—and spun me to face him. And I'll tell you, if I hadn't been as defiant as I am, I would have shrunk back.

He looked ready to rip my throat out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted, loud enough to draw the attention of the people who weren't already looking at us. "Do you know how many lectures I've had to deal with today?! Every class my teacher has chastised me for _your _lack of presence because _everybody_ saw you this morning! I have been sent to the principal more times in one day than I ever have before! And that's saying something. I could have been expelled because of you! What do you have to say to that?!"

He was yelling at me like I was a bad child who had done something extremely naughty. And for once, instead of having some smartass reply ready on my tongue, I actually felt like a little child; ready to burst into tears from humiliation and shame.

When I didn't answer he started yelling again.

"Well?! Were you trying to get me expelled? Where the hell have you fucking been Bella?"

I looked around the dead silent cafeteria, looked at the horrified faces of some of my peers, while others looked like they were ready to burst out laughing. Then I locked onto Alice's face, and some of my bravado returned.

She was looking at us with such shock and concern that she looked almost comical. I remembered our previous discussion and I felt my face turn up in disgust.

To think I'd been ready to apologize to the fucking jerk!

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that you fucking bastard." I said so low that only he and Edward would have been able to hear me. But I didn't need volume for my words to have effect. Each one of my words dripped with a venom deadly enough that it would probably kill in seconds. And Jasper reacted as if I had shoved him. "Don't you dare fucking accuse me of things when you don't know half of the situation! I have been with Alice all morning because she wanted to talk to me. It's not my fault that we weren't watching the time. Don't accuse me of intentionally getting you in trouble. How was I to know you would be sent to the principal?! Just because he hates your guts and would find anything he could that would get you into trouble. God Jasper, I don't fucking blame him! No, I didn't intentionally try to get you expelled, but I swear, right now, I am seriously considering it."

My voice had risen until it could be heard by everyone. Though that wasn't a hard feat to accomplish with it being so quiet.

Jasper stepped away from me looking nothing but tired. But there was something in his eyes that looked almost like hurt. And so he should feel that way, because in that moment I wanted nothing more than to be able to run out of the cafeteria and deep, deep into the forest and bawl my eyes out. I fucking hated the bastard for making me feel that way. No-one else had ever been able to effect me and make me feel so much before. Well, no-one accept Drew, but I refused to think about that.

I looked at Alice and she looked so sad, as if al her hopes and dreams had just been crushed… and I seriously couldn't care less.

I didn't care about anything in that moment.

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria and towards my truck, which was quickly turning into my sanctuary.

I'd just reached it when a voice called out my name.

Edward.

I turned to see him jogging over to me, looking conflicted and hesitant. When he reached me, he pulled me straight into a hug. I was too shocked for the first few seconds to do anything other than stand there like an idiot. But I soon realized what was happening and hugged him back. I took all I had to hold back my tears.

_Tears of embarrassment,_ I kept telling myself. But I knew that the real reason I was to upset was because Jasper had spoken to me like that. Like he really hated me. That thought made holding back the torrent of tears become even harder to hold, but I managed.

When I finally pulled away from Edward, I was composed and ready to face anything. Well maybe anything. I wasn't really ready for what Edward said next though.

"Look, I know that this is probably the absolute worst time to be asking you this, but, would you like to go out with me sometime? Like, Saturday night maybe?" he asked quietly, afraid that I'd reject him. It was actually cute.

After a brief thought of _why not? _I agreed.

His face lit up and I swear to god, I was prepared for the clouds to part and the sun to shine down on us. In fact, I was a little disappointed when it didn't happen. You'd think that when a moment like this happened and it was _right _the clouds should part and you should be bathed in sunlight.

Although, I knew that this wasn't _right_. I was nice, and pleasant, and would be fun, but I didn't feel that _thing _with Edward. That pull, the drawing to him that I'd felt with Drew and, I have to admit, feel with Jasper. But I knew that being with Edward would be comfortable, nice. Safe. I needed that right now. And after all I'd been through, I think I disserved it.

But, as much as I tried to lie to myself and say it wasn't true, I knew that the main reason I'd accepted Edwards offer was simply because…

… I knew Jasper would hate it.

**There ya go guys! Hope you enjoyed that!!!  
Again, very sorry that it took sooooooooooooo long.  
Be sure to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions/problems/questions etc. I'm writing for you guys.  
Love you all.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys! Guess whose back? That's right, it's me. Well, me and my bad-boy Jasper over here.  
I'm in the middle of writing a one-shot story, but it's going to be sad. As in, there will be heartache, tears, and sorrow. And more importantly, no happily ever after!  
Do you guys think I should continue with this, and put in on fanfiction??  
Let me know, because I'm letting you guys decide!!!  
But anyways, back to the main event; THIS IS **_**GET TANGLED UP IN ME**_**, CHAPTER **_**11**_**!!!!!!!  
Enjoy lovelies.**

**Jasper's POV  
**_Okay, _I thought to myself. _That wasn't my brightest moment, and it definitely wasn't the best move._

I had gotten bitched at by Alice. And Rose. But, when Emmett had just looked at me and shaken his head, giving me a tired kind of look, I knew I had really screwed up. His reaction was worse than Alice's and Rose's put together, 'cause it made all my anger wash away, and left room for the guilt to creep in.

I was now sitting on my bedroom floor, leaning against my bed—having skipped the rest of the school day—and was softly strumming my guitar.

I couldn't believe what an idiot I was.

All of Bella's words—the anger filled ones to the softly muttered hurt ones—drifted into my mind. I thought about what a dick I had been acting like towards her and sighed. I didn't even have a good reason!

Well, I knew the reason, but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. Not even myself.

Her hurt and embarrassed expression drifted into my mind as I continued to sit there, unable to stop the flow of my thoughts. The harshness of her words that day when I had pinned her to the wall. The way she said I didn't know anything about her.

She was wrong.

I knew her, probably better than most. I knew how to piss her off, I knew how she hid behind a wall of sarcasm and dark humor, I knew how she was hurting because of some guy who had hurt her. Just as I was doing now.

I knew how tenacious, bitchy, and harsh she could be. But I'd also seen snaps of her other side, where she was soft, kind and caring. I knew that when she laughed, it was musical, that when she smiled, it lit up the room, that she could convey every emotion she was feeling in just one look. And I knew every look upon her face as well.

I also knew that when she sang, she took my breath away, and there was not one person who didn't stop to listen to her in those moments. It was in those rare minutes that it felt like everything that was wrong in the world was just shoved to the side and forgotten about. I knew that she had to be an angel. And I knew that she didn't see that either. She didn't see her beauty; she would look baffled when people would sit there in awe after she sang. She didn't know the affect she had on everyone around her. She didn't know the affect she had on _me_.

But I would show her. I would find a way to show her everything she was missing. And I knew the perfect way.

My fingers hadn't stopped their strumming as I thought over this, and they had started weaving together chords that was exactly what I needed. It was a soft rhythm, but that would only be the start.

I got up, placed my guitar on my bed, and headed down towards the band room. Once in there, I plugged in my electric and strummed out the tune again, fiddling with it here and there. Eventually, after about twenty minutes and adding lyrics, I had it. The perfect song. Soft, yet strong. Passionate, truthful and forceful, it was the song that was meant to b written just for this one girl.

I couldn't wait to see what it sounded like mixed with the other instruments.

Wanting to have a vague idea, I headed over to the piano that Edward normally occupied and sat down. Having grown up with Ed, I'd ended up learning piano along with him. He was far superior to me, but I knew quite a bit. It had been inevitable.

My fingers weaved over the keys of ivory, and when I joined the sound of it and the sound of my guitar and lyrics together in my head; I knew I'd been right.

It was the perfect way to show Bella what she was. Who she was.

But when I spun around, intent on heading out of there and to the kitchen for a snack, she didn't look like an angel at all, standing there on the threshold, leaning against the doorframe. More like a Devil's Angel.

She looked at me with the loathing that I had become accustom to, and had also come to know as fake. Her true emotions were in there, buried deep, where no one could reach them and find a way to hurt her. But that didn't mean they weren't accessible. And I was willing to do almost anything to see her true feelings.

When I froze at the sight of her, she raised her hands—which had been crossed at her chest—and clapped slowly and deliberately, smirking at me the entire time. With each clap, she took a step closer to me until we were merely inches apart.

She'd seen me writing the song. I didn't let anyone watch me while I was writing. It was an invasion of my privacy and I didn't like the feeling of their eyes. I also found it embarrassing.

When I regained some control of my voice, I said quietly and unintentionally—well, kind of—menacingly, "What are you doing here?"

Her hand flew to her heart and she feigned hurt while she said, "oh, I'm so sorry for intruding on your space and clearly embarrassing you Jasper. I truly didn't mean it. It's a good thing I didn't bring a whole crowd here so they could watch on with me and humiliate you further. I can't imagine what that would feel like. It would probably be awful."

Her voice had grown harsh and sarcastic towards the end, each word laced with a venom that would kill. I truly deserved it, though the bastard in me wouldn't let it go without a fight, despite the revelation I'd had only a handful of minutes ago.

"Bella," I said again slowly, trying to reign in my growing irritation and anger. "What are you doing here?"

The narrowed her eyes and gave me a deadly look.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here with Alice and Rose." When she saw my look of confusion, she added, "yes Jasper, school is finished. I very much enjoyed lying for you all day, telling the teachers that you hadn't felt well and gone home sick. I even went to the office and gave them the excuse after I realized you'd skipped the rest of the day. I honestly don't know why I bothered though; life would be so much easier with you out of it."

Now that hurt.

"Then why do you keep giving the principal positive reports on me? Hmm? Why don't you just tell him how I've really been treating you? Then you wouldn't have to worry about me ever again!"

I knew I was being a dick—again—but this girl confused me so much! I could never find a reason for anything she did. It was infuriating and down right confusing.

"Because, Hale. If I did that, it would hurt your friends. And not only that, but I have this sick thought in my head that maybe you'll stop being so petulant one of these days, grow up, and then we can actually be friends!" she was yelling again, and I reacted as I always did to getting yelled at.

I did it back.

"Oh, I'm the one being petulant? You're the one who always comes back for seconds. If I had it my way, we would sit there in silence and continue on with a peace—somewhat peaceful—existence. But you just keep pushing and pushing! Like that stunt this morning. You knew I would get in trouble if you weren't with me!"

She sighed exasperatedly and threw her arms up in the air. She turned away from me, probably trying to calm herself down and not rip my head off. When she spoke, she still wasn't looking at me. "I told you, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Ask Alice, we didn't realize the time."

The strain in her voice was obvious, the way her hands trembled just backed up my guess that she was angry. But, that was kind of obvious with the way her eyes glowed with a sunken fire whenever she looked my way.

I made a hard decision, and let her win this round. I just wasn't in the mood. Not with the way that all of the sluts at school had started flirting with me when they realized Bella—who normally kept them at bay—wasn't there. The way the guys kept coming up to me and asking where she was. The way the teachers kept yelling at me, berating me and all but beating information about her whereabouts out of me.

I had felt like screaming, the only thought racing around my head being, _Does anyone _not_ notice where Bella is at all times?!_

The thought of her had pissed me off even more than usual, and she hadn't even been there with me!

I exhaled loudly and said, with a tired type of voice, "Whatever Bella, just don't be late next time. As much as I don't want you there, the teachers start to get annoying after they yell at you for a good ten minutes." I made to move and step around her, but before I had even taken half a step, she had swung around and was back in my face again.

She raised a finger and poked my in the chest, "you know what,_ Jasper_," she sneered my name, "if not for me, then for your friends; stop being such an ass! You may not enjoy my company, but your friend's sure do. Especially Edward, so just cut it out!"

She'd taken a step forward with every word—reminding me of earlier—and had ended up backing me into the band room wall, the black carpet we'd decorated them with soft against my back.

Saying what she wanted, she was obviously done, but as her words sunk in, I realized I wasn't. Grabbing her wrist as she turned away from me, I pulled her back to me and spun us, so that she was now the one against the wall.

_Well, isn't this a taste of déjà vu, _I thought absentmindedly.

She looked up at me with angry, nervous eyes. A fire was burning deep within their chocolate depths, but I wasn't quite sure whether it was all just to do with her anger, or whether it had something to do with other feelings. Ones that I was fighting with whilst being so close to her as well.

"Bella," I said warningly, "What did you mean by that?"

I don't think I wanted to know. My gut instincts were back and screaming at me to shut up, or else I get burned.

"Why, whatever do you mean Jasper?" she asked in a sweet voice.

_Don't play with me, girl!_

"Don't be coy, Bella. You know exactly what I mean. What did you mean when you said 'especially Edward'?"

She raised her free hand and, once again, poked my chest with it. "I meant that Edward enjoys my company just a bit more than the others. I mean, I hope so anyway, or otherwise our date on Saturday night is going to be particularly boring and uncomfortable for him."

They was she said it, so casually, you'd think she had no idea what kind of effect it would have on me. But she did, the knowledge was there in her shining, victorious eyes, the curve of her lips, the set of her shoulders. She knew I wouldn't like this news.

And she was right.

I was pissed.

**Well, there you guys go! I hope you like it!  
Don't for get to REVIEW!!!!!  
Otherwise, how will I know if you like it or not?!  
Don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon. No need to fret.  
Continue reading and staying tuned, the next chapter is one I think you'll all particularly like. A LOT!  
Love you all heaps.  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys! Sorry for taking so long, I'm sure you're all very interested to find out where this argument between Jasper and Bella is leading, aye??**

**Well, I hope you all won't be disappointed. XD**

**Anyways, onwards… let's get this show on the road.**

"_Don't be coy, Bella. You know exactly what I mean. What did you mean when you said 'especially Edward'?"_

_She raised her free hand and, once again, poked my chest with it. "I meant that Edward enjoys my company just a bit more than the others. I mean, I hope so anyway, or otherwise our date on Saturday night is going to be particularly boring and uncomfortable for him."_

_They was she said it, so casually, you'd think she had no idea what kind of effect it would have on me. But she did, the knowledge was there in her shining, victorious eyes, the curve of her lips, the set of her shoulders. She knew I wouldn't like this news. _

_And she was right._

_I was pissed. _

**Bella's POV  
**I watched as his already angry blue eyes turned to ice, only this ice had a cunning and dangerous glint to it, and a smoldering fire lurking beneath, waiting for only the smallest of sparks to allow it to flare to life.

But all in all, he was pissed, which is exactly what I'd been trying to achieve.

How dare he bitch me out in front of the _entire _student body, have me lie for him for the rest of the day just so that he wouldn't get his worthless ass kicked out of school and then yell at me for expecting just a little bit of gratitude?!

Well, I know now not to bother next time.

"Well, if you're all done with your interrogation, I'll be leaving." I said, putting as much boredom as I could muster into my voice. "As I said, I came here with Alice and Rose, they wanted to show me the house and spend some time with me. And I guess the fact that Edward is here too just made it that much more appealing."

I couldn't help the smirk that lifted my lips at his grimace. The knowledge that he hated me with his brother was, well, good and bad. The good part; I loved pissing him off. It's in my nature. The bad part; there were reasons behind him hating it, reasons that set my imagination off. The thought of him being jealous was very appealing, but I would never admit why. And that's where it was bad. Liking the fact that he was jealous was just proof that I didn't just hate Jasper Hale. It was proof that there were feelings there that were dangerous. That could get me hurt. And knowing that I let myself feel for Jasper Hale, bad-boy and player of Forks High, was not good.

I needed to get away from him. He was so close, his breath fanning my face, that distinctive smell that was simply _him_ surrounding me and making it hard to think straight. His very presence was distracting, and the scorching feel of fire wherever he touched me was just fueling my lust and making it harder to control my traitorous body.

I wanted him. That much was obvious. To me, and to him, I was sure. But I wasn't going to show this asshole just how deep those feelings went. Especially when even _I _still refused to acknowledge them.

Using the hand that was still poking his chest, I shoved him so that he wasn't totally pinning me to the wall and gave myself just enough room to squeeze through.

Just as I was about to put my plan into action and make my escape, his voice stopped me. I'd been so lost in thought that I hadn't realized he'd been watching me. But now I could feel it; his burning gaze on my face, seeking my downcast eyes.

"Is that so?"

_Huh?_ Was all that ran through my head until I remembered my earlier comment about Edward being here and how that was appealing.

"Yes." I said sternly.

A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth and soon enough he was smiling smugly at me.

What a bastard. Did he not believe me?

"If that's so, then why did you come here to me, and not go to him?"

As I stammered to come up with an answer his smirk grew bigger until I felt the jolting urge to slap it from his beautiful face. Not being able to fully explain my actions, I fell back on the threat I'd made a few days prier.

"You know, I thought I warned you not to talk to me. You were doing such a good job too. Three whole days." Sarcasm filled my tone, but it soon grew stern. "That threat still stands you know."

My cheeks were burning. I was blushing! I thought I'd stopped doing that years ago. It only happened when I was embarrassed, and that didn't happen very often, but this asshole had gotten me to blush. Fuck!

He ignored my threat and went on talking, on a role now.

"How do you feel about my brother, Bella?"

_What did that have to do with anything?!_

He was making no sense. And what did he care anyway? Wasn't it obvious? I was going on a date with him on Saturday. Didn't that say something?

"Not that it's any of your business, but I like him. A lot. He's perfect for me." I said exasperatedly. I didn't know where he was going with this, but I didn't like it.

And he still had me pinned to that fucking wall.

Jasper smiled a condescending smile, and said in a mocking voice, "So he's all you want?"

The look on his face was bored, but I could see through his masks, I knew him better than he thought, and I could see the calculation in his eyes. But I also caught the bit of apprehension that settled there too. Like he was nervous of my answer.

Good.

"Yes, he's all I could hope for."

Not the answer to his question, but not a lie. He seemed to notice how I skirted around it and his lips curved into a delicious smile. Screw him and his bad-boy charm and model good looks.

He looked down at me in the semi-darkness of the band room, and his ice-blue eyes held challenge.

He leant in closer to me, pinning the rest of my body to the wall with his, and whispered in my ear, "Prove it."

New sensations overcame me; the hard softness of his body; his breath tickling my neck; the way his husky voice sent shivers down my spine; the feel of him flush against me. It was all so much to wade through, to stop myself from letting go and giving myself over to my feelings and the lust that was rolling off both of us in waves.

But I did it. I got through it and kept my head and even managed to answer him… kinda.

"What do you mean?" I cringed a little as I heard the sultry, seductive tone of my voice.

Stupid asshole, Jasper!

I felt, more than heard him chuckle to himself before answering in another husky whisper. "Prove to me that he's all you want."

Before I could ask how, his lips were on mine.

Kissing me.

And I was kissing him back.

The kiss was filled with so much intensity; it held anger, passion, release…

The hand that was still holding my wrist let go and slid down to my waist, followed by the other one that had been resting on the wall above my right shoulder, pulling me even closer to his body.

With my hands free now they snaked up and wrapped around his neck, slipping into his honey blonde hair and pulling his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. His hair was incredibly soft, just like I knew it would be.

The sensations that I was feeling earlier were nothing compared to this. Jasper pushed me back, up against the carpeted wall, his hands moving slowly up and down my sides, making my shiver again. His smell was surrounding me, and I reveled in it, drinking it in. The feel of his hair, his shoulders, his back, under my hands.

And his lips.

I would never forget the silky smoothness of his lips, or the way they moldered perfectly to my own. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly gave it.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and I finally gave in, allowing him to explore my mouth.

He gripped my waist and ground into me, eliciting a moan from each of us. He finally broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air and his lips travelled down to my throat, sucking and nipping.

I was brought crashing back down into reality when his low, husky voice spoke into my ear, triumph and smugness filling his tone. "So Bella, is my brother all you want?"

I froze for a second, feeling much like a child who'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, before I moved my palms to his chest and shoved him away from me, surprising us both with my sudden strength.

"Do _not _do that again," I said stiffly.

"Don't kiss me back then," he retorted.

**(A/N Okay guys, I know I do this a lot, but still, Vampire Academy is EPIC! Trina, Kayla, Chels, Tris… I know you guys are laughing. A/N)**

"Gah!" I turned away from him and walked to the door, hand poised on the doorknob. I looked at him over my shoulder, taking in his bright eyes and cocky grin. My voice was ice when I spoke. "My threat still stands. Stay away from me."

I threw open the door, walked out of that accursed band room and slammed the door shut. I fell back against it once it was closed, closing my eyes and shaking my head, trying to get rid of the feeling of Jasper's lips, chest, and hands on me.

Yeah, I didn't think it would work.

Shaking my head again, I stood up straight, fixed up my hair, straightened my clothes and fanned my flaming cheeks before I headed back to the lounge room where I'd left Alice and Rose.

Boy was I in trouble.

Fuck.

**Heyy guys! Sorry it took so fucking long. I had writers block. Son of a bitch that. Lol  
I hope you guys liked it! First kiss and all. Exciting shit.**  
**Oh, and guys? Don't expect me to get over quoting Vampire Academy anytime soon. I love it, and I love those friends of mine who are very much like the characters and Guardians along with me. Lol. You guys know who you are. ;)  
I promise that I won't take so long next time lovelies.  
KEEP READING!!!  
More stolen kisses, fiery touches and smoldering glances coming your way soon!!!  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the delay, but I think this chapter****—****this very loooong chapter****—makes up for it, don't you??****  
Anywho, let's get moving shall we. I bet you're all just waiting to see what happens on Bella's and Edward's date, aye? But, as you all know, I have a strict pattern gong on here, so this is Jasper's perspective. And I bet you're all saying to yourselves now, "Well how the fuck has he got anything to do with a date between Edward and Bella?" But my friends, you'll just have to wait and find out.  
Because, this is not going to be the normal date at **_**La Bella Italia**_**. Oh no, and seriously guys, with **_**my **_**Bella, did you really expect that?  
And 'sides, if Jasper has anything to do with it, they will never have any alone time.  
Oh, oh, oh!!! And kittycullen16, you requested a '**_**Protective Jasper**_**'? Well, this chapter, you have it! I hope you like.  
So here's the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy it. xx**

**Jasper's POV  
**Well.

I wasn't quite sure if I was angrier at myself for starting the kiss, or effectively ending it, but hell, I was pissed.

It probably had something to do with the fact that I had just made-out with my brothers girlfriend. The one I had promised myself I would not fall for. _And_ that I had liked it.

What the fuck was up with that? What the fuck was up with _me_?!

I needed to get a grip on myself. I'm Jasper Hale, the supposed player of the school, and I do not fall for girls. They fall for me. So why had I just kissed Bella Swan in a way that I hadn't kissed anybody since Maria?

I could not have feelings for this girl! I wouldn't allow myself to.

I thought back to the feeling of her body pressed up against mine, of her hands in my hair, her lisp covering my own and knew that the promise was an empty one. Oh so empty. But I decided not to dwell on it for the moment, knowing that it would definitely drive me to punch something. So instead, I picked up one of the many guitars lying around and vented my frustration through it.

Half way through practicing one of our songs, a sudden realization dawned on me, and it was simply beautiful.

Saturdays were our band night. We went down to an open-mic bar in Port Angeles, and played our newest stuff. Every Saturday. We had never missed a gig, and this place was the most important of them all, the manager—Aro—always had an open slot for us on a Saturday. He'd also kill us if we didn't show up, because, not only were we all friends with him, and he counted on us to "entertain his much loved guests"—his wording—but we drew in most of the crowd on a Saturday night and I really didn't want all the privileges that we got because of this gig to be taken away just because Edward wants to take Bella to some posh restaurant like I know he will.

No, I wouldn't let him, and neither would the band. So, either he reschedules, which would make Bella pissy, or rethinks his date venue and brings her along. His choice.

I set the guitar down gently, ran my fingers through my hair and walked out of the band room, off towards the loud booming laughter that I knew as Emmett's.

I followed the flow of chatter down the hall, then down another hall, through the dining room and into the lounge room where I found them; Alice doubled over laughing, Rose near tears, Emmett booming with laughter, Bella holding her sides and shaking whilst Edward tried to keep her from falling over, but pretty much failing as he could barely contain his own chuckles.

What the hell was so fucking funny?

No-one noticed as I entered the room—all to occupied paying close attention to what ever the hell Alice was saying that had them all in stitches. "Yeah," Alice managed to squeeze out between giggles, "and then… and then he… he turned around and—"

Alice looked up, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, and saw me standing in the doorway, causing her to immediately straighten and say in an oh so innocent voice, "oh, hi Jasper. We were just talking about… um…" she looked about, looking for aid in her desperate attempt to cover up that I was obviously the brunt of the joke. The others had stopped laughing, but as Alice finally gave up and looked back at me, her lips quivering from suppressed giggles I sighed and shook my head, no even bothering as they all broke down into laughter once more.

I didn't even want to know.

I went over to Edward, and whispered in his ear that I needed to talk to him about something _now_. I could see Bella casting looks at me out of the corner of her eye, looking slightly suspicious and more then a little curious as Edward informed the group of idiots that he'd be back in just a second.

As we stepped out of the room and into one of the halls I could hear Alice finish off her joke at my expense and heard a raw of laughter emanate from the other side of the door as she finished.

I _really_ didn't want to know.

"So… what's up?" Edward asked.

_Now… how does one approach a subject like this one?_

~*~*~*~*~

So, he wasn't happy. That's to be expected. But honestly, he'd wanted to take her to _La Bella Italia_ for Christ sake! Does he not know Bella at all?

Obviously not. Oh well, he'd learn.

Some traitorous part of my mind screamed that it didn't want Edward to learn. That it wanted him to get dates wrong, buy her the wrong cd's and the wrong flavor of chocolate, wanted him to screw up so it wouldn't feel so guilty for wanting his girl.

I ignored it. Well, as best I could anyway, because, damn, it was persistent.

I looked around my room for my converse. Alice may have snuck into my bedroom and chosen my clothes for tonight _yet again_, but no way in hell could she ever get me to wear dressy shoes. I'd put up with the clothing, but never would I discard my converse, and she knew that and despised them for it.

But really, I couldn't complain too much about the clothing choice, it was actually pretty good. I would bet my best guitar that she had somehow made every member of the band match in some way with the clothing. She'd probably even gotten to Tyler.

I was decked out in my darkest loose-fitting jeans, but then she'd gone and ruined it with another one of those awful, uncomfortable dress shirts. Well, so I'd thought until she forced me into it and I'd realized it was a tailored—obviously designer—shirt, and it was so comfortable I'd probably even wear it again of my own accord. Then she thrust a slim tie at me and helped me into it. And, I have to give her credit; the silver of the tie against the black of the shirt looked pretty good.

I smiled to myself as I remembered her beaming smile as I approved the outfit.

Spotting my converse, I chucked them on, grabbed my wallet and attached it using the wallet-chain to my jeans, ran my fingers through my hair and I was ready to go.

Looking at my watch, I muttered a quick curse and threw my bedroom door open, yelling at Emmett to move his lazy ass, because I knew for a fact that Edward would already be waiting in the kitchen for us, probably accompanied by Tyler.

I vaulted down the stairs and nearly smashed into Bella.

What the fuck?

_Oh, riiiiight, their date. How the fuck did I forget that?_

She let out a little yelp as she nearly tripped over the heels she was wearing, and if I hadn't caught her waist, she would have landed flat on her ass. As it was, I was nearly too late, only preventing it by inches.

She looked up at me, a slight red tinge to her lovely cheeks, before she shook her head, making her long dark brown hair fall to cover her face. For a second I was sad to see it go, then I mentally slapped myself for being such a pussy and straightened up, letting her go as soon as we were vertical.

I finally noticed what she was wearing, and geez, Edward was going to have to be fighting off some guys tonight. A dark blue top that just covered everything, yet still managed to leave a lot to the imagination, tight fitting jeans in that color of denim that is so very near white it makes you question just which color it's suppose to be, coupled with sexy black peep-toe heels.

I internally groaned.

Lucky fucking bastard, Edward.

I looked up just in time to see Bella finish surveying me as I had just done her. She covered up her embarrassment of being caught by plastering on an amused smile. The mask wasn't going to work on me anymore. I'd seen what lay under it, could see now exactly what she thought of how I looked, and it was not amusing.

"Leave it to Alice," she muttered.

At my quizzical raise of the eyebrow, she elaborated. "I thought it was just Edward and Tyler, but now with you too, I'm going to guess that Alice got to all of you and made you all match in one way or another.

"Ahhh," I said. So I had been right about the pixie's intentions after all. "Well, let me see just how comical this night is going to be and figure out if I have enough time to run upstairs and change."

I went to brush past her, but she put her hands up and said, "no, no, you look fine. There's no need to change."

I gave her a look that said very clearly did-I-hear-you-correctly-and-did-you-just-give-me-a-compliment-?!

At least, that's the looks I was going for, I'm not sure if I totally succeeded or not, but she seemed to get the message and dropped her hands with a long sigh. "It was a compliment, just take it as one and accept it. Not everyone is a complete ass like you." And with that parting statement she spun on her very pointy and hurtful looking heel and exited the room, going back to her Edward.

Gag me with a spoon. **(A/N Katrina; LOL!!! A/N)**

~*~*~*~*~

We all matched. Emmett had on a blood-red dress shirt with a black slim tie—it made him look even _more _menacing than usual—and Tyler had on a silver shirt and white tie. The contrast with his skin made the effect all that much greater. Edward was wearing a white shirt with a red tie.

As I said; we all matched. But I had to admit; I loved the color scheme.

We'd all ended up making our own changes to the costumes to make ourselves just a bit more individual. Me, I had my wallet chain, but I'd also loosened the tie a fair bit, undid the top two buttons of the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

Hey, Alice approved.

Em pulled up in the parking lot out the back—reserved for staff only—of the bar, Dead On Arrival—DOA—and parked his monster of a jeep. Him, Tyler and myself jumped out and headed for the boot and started unloading all the equipment, with me grumbling the whole time. Edward had insisted that if he couldn't have the date with Bella that he wanted then he should at least be allowed to spend some alone time with her by driving her to the club/bar/whatever.

A part of me didn't like the idea of them having 'alone time' but what could I have said? "No, you can't, because I can't trust you not to try anything with Bella, especially looking the way she does tonight, because I want to be the one trying stuff with her"?

No. I didn't think so.

So, I agreed… albeit reluctantly.

It took half an hour to get all the crap out of the car. By the time we'd gotten everything backstage for the guys who actually worked at the place to set it all up—don't want to walk on stage and have the screaming fans all excited too early—the whole gang had turned up.

Alice, her usual stylish self was in a dress that was very gorgeous and looked great on her, but coupled with her heels, looked way to short for my liking. When I tried to express my concern to my beloved half-sister, she'd told me she could wear what she wanted and that if I had a problem with it, I could go screw myself.

Fair enough I say.

Rose wasn't dressed any better, but she was with Emmett, and I could bet my life on it that if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way, they'd be going home with a bloody nose.

We all made our way around to the front doors, skipped the queue, had the bouncer wave us through to the chagrin of some people, and made our way to a discreet table next to the wall, by the stage.

We were scheduled to play in ten minutes.

I glanced over at the others, Alice and Tyler chatting away happily, my sister whispering what I was sure were naughty words and dark promises that I didn't want to know about into Emmett's ear, and Bella lounging next to Edward, his arm draped around her shoulders, and knew I needed a beer.

Standing up I asked if anyone wanted anything. They all had the same idea as me. Beers all round.

Bella seemed shocked at first that we were able to get alcohol here, but once we explained that the manager loved us she seemed quite pleased by the fact. A beer for her too.

With one last glare at Bella and Edward, which Bella caught and returned with one of her own, I headed to get our drinks.

Ten minutes later and with some booze in us, we climbed the stage steps, answering our cheering fans calls. I loved the feeling of being on stage, of looking out at the whole audience and knowing that for a couple of minutes at least, I could have them feel exactly how I wanted them to feel. I could entrance them with our songs and capture them all with our words and beats.

I'm very possessive.

"Hello, Port Angeles!" I yelled like I do every Saturday, as the rest of the guys got ready. Ed grabbed his guitar, passing me mine too, Tyler grabbed his bass and Em got seated behind the drum set, beating away a random tune. **(A/N guys, I'm so sorry for the mix-up. I know that in an earlier chapter I said that Emmett played the bass and Tyler on the drums, but I was thinking and realized that they should switch places. Sorry again. A/N)**

I slipped the guitar strap over my head and spoke into the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the lovely ladies down the front here," I said with a wink, causing cheers and wolf-whistles from the crowd and making Bella blush. "My lovely sisters Alice and Rose, and my new _friend _Bella."

Cue more hoots and whistles and another blush from Bella.

Just then, a very devious but very enticing idea came to mind. Oh yes, this would be fun. Sure, she would hate me for it, but it would be worth it. As much as she out on a good face, I knew from just watching her that she didn't like attention unless she was singing—kinda ridiculous with the way she looks, but whatever—and I just couldn't resist doing what I did next.

Em was still tweaking with his drum-kit and the others were tuning their guitars, so I had time. "Guys," I said to the crowd, "you've all met my sisters before, so I'd like to introduce you to someone new." I looked down to the table and straight at Bella. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, begging me not to. But how did she expect me to resist?

"Bella, darlin', come on up here and meet the terrific people of Port Angeles."

She didn't move, just continued shaking her head. People yelled and a chant started, urging her onto the stage. I knew the crowd couldn't make her do it, but I knew what could. "I dare you." I mouthed to her.

She immediately stopped shaking her head and set her lips in a thin line. With a grimace, she squared her shoulders and stood, and with the crowd cheering her on, she sashayed her way up the stairs and onto the stage.

More wolf-whistles ensued as the guys got a good look at her, and her cheeks slowly turned pink. I tore my eyes off her and said, "Bella here is new to these parts. She's just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I'd like you to welcome her to our neck of the woods Port Angeles!"

Whoots and shouts of 'hey' and 'hello' radiated around the dimly let room. Bella blushed even more and finally managed a weak 'hi' into the mic.

She looked at me, and if looks could kill, I would have dropped then and there. I really shouldn't have pushed her more, but who would I be if I didn't.

"Did you guys' all here that? That sounded a little too soft for my liking. What about you guys, huh?"

The people seemed to agree.

Bella leant into me and whispered in my ear, "I _will _get you back for this," before she grabbed the mic from my hands and yelled into it, "hello, Port Angeles!"

The crowd went crazy.

"Whoo, okay, thank you Bella." I looked behind me and the guys were all ready to go, Emmett chuckling to himself, Tyler trying not to smile, and Edward frowning. What a party-pooper.

Every guy in the place watched Bella slink down the stairs and sit. _Damn!_

I looked back at Emmett and nodded my head.

His random hitting of the drums turned into a soft drum-roll, which quickly escalated.

"Again, hello Port Angeles! You know who we are. This song is called, _Heels Over Head_.

As Emmett's drum-roll cut off I started singing.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in the top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

Edward and Tyler came in with the back-up vocals for the bridge, and I took the moment to survey the crowd. They were loving it. Even Bella. She seemed to be listening to the lyrics hard, really listening, to the story that was in it and the meaning behind the words.

That's exactly what I'd hoped she would do. I was trying to tell her about a bit of my past through my song. And she seemed to understand it.

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_Chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

I came back into it, plucking at my guitar, and totally loosing myself to my music for the rest of the song.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

We played for half an hour, playing a whole range of songs—all that we'd wrote—and finally managed to talk our way out of a third encore.

As we were setting down our instruments, I saw Rose saunter up onto the stage, causing a hell of a lot of catcalls. As soon as she was close enough, Emmett grabbed her by the waist and crashed his mouth to hers, effectively marking his territory. Rose knew what his reaction would be, but she's just like me, she can't control herself.

I turned around and grabbed the mic, saying thanks and all to the crowd, when I say Bella jump from her chair, run on stage, and hug Edward, pecking him on the lips and hugging him some more.

"You were so great!" she said in an overly excited voice, but I don't think Edward could speak let alone register how utterly fake her voice was being at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her, giving her that swoon-worthy crooked grin of his that all the girls seemed to love so much.

He brought his hand to her cheek and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it and after a few seconds, in which the crowd went crazy, the broke apart and Bella hugged him again.

She looked over his shoulder—standing on tip-toe to do so—and mouthed, "pay back", before she pulled away and they walked off stage together, leaving me there utterly speechless.

The night progressed like that; Bella and Edward flirting; Bella and I making snide remarks at the other; and her teasing the shit out of me by doing stuff with Edward. She somehow knew that it was the littlest of things that made me tick. The smallest of touches or caresses, or the peck on the cheek. The 'couple stuff', that's what I hated, and only because it was them.

I was being a dick. I knew it. I had no claim on her. And hell, I had no right to want to have a claim on her. But guess what? That's right; I did.

Aro had come and congratulated us and thanked us, introduced himself to Bella who smiled politely and so on. The girls danced, the couples danced, I sat there sipping my beer, knowing I couldn't drink too much or else we'd have no way of getting home.

At one stage, when the karaoke started, Bella dragged Alice and Rose up on stage and they did a perfect rendition of Britney Spear's _Womanizer_. Bella sang the lead with the girls as back up. She looked at me the entire time.

I was sitting there laughing as Emmett slurred his words and spilled beer all down the front of his shirt when Bella challenged Edward to a sculling contest. Edward barely ever drinks a lot. There are reasons for this. One; he can't handle his alcohol. Two; having a lot makes him sick. I was starting to learn that Bella could handle her poison very well indeed for someone as small as her.

Guess who won.

Yep, that's right. Bella.

And guess who excused himself almost immediately after and made a beeline straight for the bathroom.

Yep, Edward.

I nearly pissed myself laughing. And to my shock, so did Bella. When she has a bit of alcohol she actually lets loose a bit. I was finding out that when she did, she actually a lot of fun.

Emmett volunteered to go help Eddy out—not sure how much good he would be in his current state—and managed to stagger in the same direction Edward had gone.

Oh, god. Watching him go, I was nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

Bella recovered first and looked around. It was just me and her at the table now. The girls were out dancing and grinding. Mostly into each other. Mostly.

Clapping her hands on the table, she stood on wobbling heals and asked if I wanted another drink. I asked for a beer and offered to get them, but she declined loudly, her buzz clearly stopping her from realizing who she was talking to, and she set off after the drinks, leaving me alone.

Yippee.

After discouraging at least three women who wanted to dance with me, claiming to be huge fans, I started to wonder where the fuck Bella had gotten to, and as I thought about it, the scenarios in my head got worse and worse.

Jumping from my seat, I was at the bar in about five seconds, not really sure how I'd gotten over there. I leant on the bar, looking up and down in the semi-darkness for the beauty with mahogany hair. When I couldn't find her at first, I started to panic. Badly. Then, through a gap between two men, I saw her, standing with her back against the bar, clutching the two beers and glaring at four men.

Uh-oh.

As I made my way closer, I could make out details of the men.

One was tall and lanky, but like with Edward, you could just tell that there was muscle there, even when just looking at him from the back. He had dirty-blonde hair, which he tied back into a ponytail.

The other was a tall, dark skinned man, with long, black dreadlocks, and you didn't need to look twice to know he was built.

They were both roughly my height.

The next was taller. And broader, and very built. But I knew I could take him down. Growing up in an abusive house-hold, you kind of need to learn how to defend yourself pretty quickly. He was brown haired, and had dark menacing eyes that were leering a Bella in a way that made me want to make it so they never opened again.

The last on was smaller than me, average build and had shaggy blondish-brown hair.

And they were enclosing around Bella.

I was close enough now that I could hear what they were saying. Telling her how hot she looked and suggesting that she kiss them, to absolute vulgar statements that should never even be considered.

"Leave me alone." Bella's voice was ice-cold, yet also calm and sure. She wasn't frightened, at least, that's how she would appear to anyone else. But I knew her too well. I knew her expressions, and I could see the fear in her eyes and the desperation in them as she scanned for a way out of there.

That's when she saw me.

"Aw, come on baby, we just want a little kiss, just like the one you gave your boyfriend up there on stage. That's all, and then we'll leave you alone." Said Blonde Ponytail.

The big one, Dark Eyes, said, "I don't think she's gonna do it, James." He looked at the others and they all chuckled.

Blonde Ponytail—James, said, "No, it doesn't. Well guys, you know what that means. Demitri, Laurent, grab her arms."

The other two quieter ones grabbed Bella's arms, hard enough that it would probably leave a bruise.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" Bella yelled, but it was to loud inside the bar for nearly anyone to hear her. They all just laughed.

I'd seen enough.

"She said, let her go." I said in a menacing, bold voice.

James spun around at the interruption, and when he caught sight of me, he smiled a big smile.

It wasn't a friendly one.

"Well, Felix, look who it is." He laughed as Dark Eyes turned and saw me. James turned to Bella and said, "look babe, it's your friend. Come to save the day, have we?" he asked me.

I didn't dignify him with an answer. I simply said, "Let her go. Now."

Felix came and stood right in front of me, blocking my view of Bella. I couldn't have that.

"Or what?" he asked, chuckling. "I don't think so."

"Alright then," I said. I grabbed him and rammed my knee into his stomach. Catching him off-guard, he doubled over, coughing. While he was bent, I grabbed his head and slammed his face into my knee, enjoying the crunching sound as his nose broke.

He fell to the ground. Out cold.

James spun back around and stopped dead at the site before him. If there'd been more light, I'd have probably seen his face pale.

Bella took the distraction and used it to her advantage, ripping free of the men and throwing both drinks into their faces. Momentarily blinded, they staggered and gave her the space she needed. Only instead of fleeing, she kicked Dreadlocks in the side of the knee. He went down with a cry of pain, holding his shattered knee. She turned on the other one who was now cowering against a bar stool and was about to advance on him when James jumped in and tried to stop her.

Looking at him the way she did, she didn't look so hot any more. She was pissed, and he was the object of her anger.

"You fucking. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she spat in his face. His eyes widened and he backed up.

Into me.

He spun around and looked at me, pure fear in his eyes. "Dude, control that bitch before she kills me!"

I should have been the one he was scared of.

I think he realized that about a second before I raised my fist and sucker punched him right in the mouth. He joined his buddies on the floor. I looked for the other one, but he was no where to be seen.

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. I think for once, we were finally on the same side. It was a surprisingly good feeling.

"Thanks." She said, smiling shyly at me.

"Anytime." I replied, smiling at her and chuckling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just, where on earth did _that _come from?" I exclaimed, motioning to the now unconscious man she had crippled.

She gave me a sly smile and a one shouldered shrug. "Well, my dad _is_ the police chief after all."

Ahh, so he was. How had I not put that together before?! God I was a dumbass.

"So, another beer?"

"Sure."

She turned back to the bar, weaving between the heap of unconscious men, and motioned for the bartender.

Chuckling to myself, I shook my head.

What the fuck had just happened?

**Guys, I know it's extremely long! I just hope that's a good thing and not a bad ting.  
I hope you guys liked it. Kittycullen16, that was your protective Jasper for ya. Don't you just love him??  
Let me know what you think guys! I'll be waiting!!!  
-Alarni. xx. Ilyy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **_**so **_**sorry that I've taken this long to update!**

**It will **_**not**___**happen again! Okay, so I left you with Jazz and Bells in the bar after the fight. **

**Hmmm, some date aye? Edward wasn't even there to save the day. Jazz was. **

**Sooo… shall we see what the results of this unsuspected behavior? What do you guys think will become of Bella and Jasper now that they have worked together and seen the other side of each other? **

**Well, do you want to see? **

**Look down and you shall find out. **

**Bella's POV  
**I was only a little tipsy. Only a little.

Okay… that was a complete lie. I was smashed. I mean, that's the only reason for me to be, out here, on the dance floor dancing and grinding with Alice and Rose. But damned if I wasn't having fun and enjoying watching the way guys jaws seemed to drop at the site of us. But, we had no need to worry, because the burly form of Emmett never sitting very far away and the silent threat of pain should they come near us kept them away.

And, also, it was the only reason that Jasper and I had been getting along and actually being nice to one another for the past few hours. I wasn't in my right mind. Just that fact alone proved it. We'd got the second beers after I'd used the first as weapons and then gone and sat and just talked and laughed. We talked about how idiotic those guys had been, the Tae Kwon Do classes Charlie had all but forced me to take every summer when I'd come to visit. It hadn't been the most ideal vacation activity that I could think of at the time, but after doing it for several years, I soon discovered a love for it. Jasper made me promise to teach him some of my "hidden moves" as he had taken to calling them.

Eventually, Ali, who I was getting along much better with now, and Rose had come over and practically dragged me onto the dance floor. That was… a while ago, and I'd long since lost track of time, but my rough estimate was that it was about 1 am.

Charlie was going to kill me.

The night was coming to an end. The dance floor was slowly emptying, and the karaoke and bands had stopped, leaving us only with the sound system. It was time to get going.

When I turned to make the suggestion to Ali, I found that she was already gone. She was on the other side of the dance floor talking with Jasper, and if I squinted hard enough through the fog in my brain and haze in my eyes, it would have been my guess that they were arguing.

Rose stopped dancing when she realized I was no longer participating and looked over to see what had caught my attention. Spotting the rather odd site, she grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me over to them.

_Oh no, _I thought, _I don't want to get caught up in the middle of this._ Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. I'd never even heard the two raise their voices at each other let alone actually argue.

As we got closer, we could start to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Jasper, come on! Why are you so against this? It's not that big of a deal!" Alice yelled, seeming confused and frustrated.

"Because Alice, with you, there is always a hidden agenda. What have you got up your sleeve?" Jasper asked, composed as he usually was with everyone but me, and eyeing the Pixie carefully.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Rose asked as we got to them, all arched eyebrows and bored expression, as though this were a regular occurrence, which it wasn't.

Right?

Alice turned to Rose and I in irritation, flailing her arms in the air in the universal sign of 'I give up!' and began to explain something about drunks and car rides before Jasper slapped a hand over her mouth and said, " Oh no you don't, Shortie. You are not sicking Rosalie on me. No way."

I watched on in amusement as Rose walked up to her brother and wacked him on the back of the head at the same moment as Alice stomped on his foot. The thing that cracked me up the most though, was his expression, a mixture of shock and pain, and his muffled wail as he bit his tongue to keep from shouting.

I was just containing the bubbling laughter when Alice, with her mouth freed, took a deep breath, and in a rushed voice said, "I was just trying to tell him that only three of us are sober and we have three cars, and I just thought it would be a good idea if I drove Edward home in my car, and Rose drove Emmett in his and if Jasper drove Bella home in the Volvo."

The three of us simply stared at her.

Jasper looked irritated, I think Rose was slowing Alice's words down in her head and trying to understand what it was that had been said, and I just looked on in my confused, drunken stupor, my poor, confuzzled brain not quite coping with the fact that such a tiny person could say so much, so quickly and in just one breath.

Had me beat.

"_Anyway_," Alice said, blushing a bit. Maybe she'd had a few more than anyone had noticed. "Basically, what he was getting so worked up about is having to drive Bella home. Lazy asshole," she muttered.

Jasper snorted indignantly. "It's not that I'm lazy Alice, it's just, well, if you hadn't noticed, Bella and I don't exactly get alo—"

"I don't see a problem with it," I spoke up, interrupting Jasper. It was my turn to be stared at. "What? Stop looking at me like that. I can be reasonable." I looked over at Jasper who had his eyebrow raised at me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, but not because that would have been childish, but because, standing there in his dark jeans and loose skinny neck tie, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat and smirking that fucking smirk at me, I wasn't quite sure if I'd be able to stop myself from shoving it in his mouth.

The revelation unnerved me, but I quickly passed it off as the alcohol talking. Yeah, that had to be it.

So now, frustrated and flustered by these new feelings—well, not new per se, but more intense—I resorted back to my normal safety net of sarcasm.

I looked at him and smirked my own smirk, knowing that when I curled my lips in just the right way I could be fucking sexy, and said, "Oh fuck you, Hale. Man up, stop being a pussy and drive me fucking home already."

And with that, I walked past him, only slightly brushing against him and getting a whiff of that smell of his that was just so _Jasper_ and strutted out of the bar, smiling at his shocked and hot expression, silently laughing along with Rose and Alice and praying to God that for just once, I could make a dramatic exit without tripping and falling flat on my ass.

Outside the bar, I stood against the Volvo and watched, chuckling at the scene unfolding before me.

Jasper had finally gotten over his shock, ditched his pride and agreed to drive me home, while Rose and Alice went in search of the other boys. They had found them alright, seeing as though the club was nearly empty and Emmett had begun to sing along with Sweet Child of Mine quite loudly over in the corner near the bathroom where Edward was all but passed out.

Now I stood watching, trying very hard not to laugh as the tiny Alice, god bless her, tried to carry Edwards lanky form over to her car and dump him in the back, the whole time muttering warnings about him being sick. I was still riding my buzz from the booze, smiling gleefully in my drunken state and decided to go help.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as I reached them. "I'm so sorry Bella. I ruined our date. I'm so sorry."

I looked at him in concern. He didn't look to well. He was paler than usual, and his eyes just couldn't quite focus on my face, no matter how hard he seemed to try. I looked over at Ali in desperation. She only rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Edward. It's fine. You didn't ruin anything, I had a great night."

I think he gave me a disbelieving look, but I couldn't be sure, because the next moment, he was down and out. If Jasper hadn't come over at just the right time, Alice would have been crushed under Edward's dead weight.

Jasper picked up Edward and gently laid him down on Alice's back seat, revealing a tenderness and sweetness that I didn't know he possessed as he positioned his adoptive brother comfortably, fixed up his clothes and buckled him in, his eyes concerned, but his smile soft. It was clear to me that there was a special place in Jasper's heart for Edward, and no doubt not just for him, but for the rest of his family and bestfriends.

I suddenly felt very left out and alone, like I didn't belong, or that I was intruding in on something that was probably more meaningful than any relationship I'd ever had with anyone.

No wonder he resented my presence; I _was_ intruding.

Jasper looked up from Edward, at me still standing there staring at him, and in an instant, all of the tenderness I'd seen before melted away, leaving behind his normal expression that he reserved just for me: annoyance and slight resentment.

But, as he looked at me, his eyes glances swiftly from one of mine to the other, no doubt taking in the sadness in them, his own softened slightly, and concern gripped them once again.

Turning away from him, half from my drunk hormones not being able to stand the feel of his intense gaze on me without wanting to do some highly inappropriate things, but mainly from not completely understanding his reactions to my feelings—I mean, I thought he didn't care. I walked across the dark, mostly deserted parking-lot toward Edwards Volvo, beginning to wonder if Jasper was actually going to give my drunken ass a ride home or not, until I heard the loud crunching of him jogging across the quiet, loose graveled lot after me, just catching up as I reached the door.

He stopped beside me, not moving, just standing there, and I could feel his intense gaze on the side of my face as I refused to look at him. Finally, after what felt like hours, he reached down and unlocked my door, before stepping back and holding the door open for me to allow me to climb in. As I got in, I turned to Rose and Alice to wave goodnight. Rose gave me a warning glance to with the message 'be good' clearly in it, and waved, while Alice simply waved, a delighted and mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Shaking my head at her, knowing she had a plan that involved me in some manner, I shut my door and buckled the seatbelt as Jasper walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

He cast me one more worried glance—which I refused to acknowledge—and started the car.

As we drove, I people watched out the car window, mainly to avoid looking at Jasper.

It was getting late, close to two o'clock, and people were stumbling their way home from pubs and clubs, the players with multiple girls on their arms, girls clicking down the sidewalk in their heels with their friends, gossiping and laughing loudly and ignoring the catcalls from the groups of guys across the street.

Then there were the couples, hands twisted together, standing close to each other, leaning against walls and kissing intimately.

I sighed. I had never had that. Would never have that. Sure I was with Edward, but I knew I was kidding myself. I liked him sure, but I didn't _like_ him. He would realize soon enough, and he would be hurt. I was leading him on, bringing unnecessary pain, just like I had done all my life.

I sighed again.

Looking at the time on my phone, I realized that I'd make it home roughly around the two o'clock mark. If Charlie was awake, I'd have to put up with a lecture, and I was sick of his lectures.

I prayed that he had finally given up on trying to run my life, and just gone to bed, saving us both another screaming match. I was sick of it all.

The tension in the car between Jasper and I was growing. With each passing minute it grew thicker and thicker, until it got to the point where I felt like I was choking on it. When the cars headlights swept down my street and illuminated the red truck in Charlie's driveway, I felt like cheering.

Jasper pulled up out the front of my house, but instead of just idling until I got out, he turned the car off.

For the first time since I'd walked to the car, I looked at him.

His eyes were anxious as they bore into mine, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip in a habit I knew well. He was nervous about something.

"Um," I said, my voice sounding very loud in the quiet car. Clearing my throat before I spoke again, very aware of our close proximity and the thick tension still building in the car, I said, "thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it."

And with that, I turned and opened the car door, breathing in the fresh night air that tasted of rain. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt myself relax, the Jasper-induced tension leaving my body as I left the car.

Careful with the placing of my feet in the heels, I slowly got out of the car and made my way towards my house, intent on getting straight to my bed so I could pass out. That was until I heard him getting out of the car as well, and I was torn between turning to face him, or running into my house so I wouldn't have to face whatever snarky thing he was going to say.

"Bella,"

The tone of his voice was what made me decide. It was desperate, maybe a bit hesitant.

I turned to face him, noticing the way the light shining from the lounge room window of my house set his hair ablaze, turning it a brilliant gold. It could have been the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Then I looked at his face; his eyes, and I knew that I was wrong.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

He jumped, probably because I'd yelled, but how could I not? He was apologizing? Why? Why now? What brought this on? What happened to the jerk that I could argue with and not care if I hurt? What happened to the boy who hated my presence in his perfect, player life? I mean, he probably hadn't been laid in about a week thanks to me, and _he _was apologizing?

_God, _I thought. _If he's saying sorry, either he's had one too many beers, or if not, and he truly means it, then I'll have to say sorry as well._

I'm not sure if I liked this turn of events. If we apologized, we'd have to be nice to each other. If we were nice to each other, we'd inevitably become friends. If we became friends, there'd be no reason for me to avoid him—as much as I could in our predicament—and I don't know if I could control myself if we started to get close.

If I let myself be friends with Jasper, if I let myself like him, there was no doubt in my mind that I would end up _liking _him. I would fall for him. There was no doubt in my mind.

My heart wasn't ready to be broken again.

I was just about to tell him that an apology wasn't enough to mend everything that he'd done, when suddenly his warm hand was wrapping around mine, and his other was lifting my chin up to look at him.

And looking up into those pleading, ice-blue eyes, I was captivated. I couldn't look away. In that moment I would have done anything he'd asked me too. Hell, I would have run through the school stark naked if that is what he so desired of me.

"Bella," he whispered, his lips only centimeters away from my own. "Please. I—I'm sorry for everything that I've said or done. Seeing you tonight, looking so sad, it made me realize. I looked back and saw how much pain I've put you through this week. I'm sorry. I realized. Please let me make it up to you."

"Realized what?" I asked back just as softly. I was very aware of him. His body, his lips, hi hair, how close we were, how this would look to any passersby. I was even more aware of his hands on me, but at that moment, all I could concentrate on were his eyes.

"I realized that I hated seeing you sad. And that knowing that I was the one who'd made you sad hurts. Again, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed and looked down, away from his searching gaze so I could regain some thought process.

I sighed to myself again, knowing I'd regret this in the future.

I looked back up at Jasper and nodded. His face broke out into a smile, although it was only a little one, a hesitant one.

"Friends then?" he asked shyly.

Jasper Hale does shy?

I exhaled again. God, I was so going to live to regret this.

"Friends." I said with conviction, nodding my head for emphasis.

Then, all of a sudden, I was wrapped up in his arms, and he was hugging me to him. Not knowing what to do with my arms, I awkwardly patted him on the back a couple of time, earning a chuckle from him.

"Are you sure you didn't have too much to drink there, Hale?" I said into his chest—that's all I came up to on him.

He chuckled again and let me go, moving back. "I'm fine, Bella. Perfectly fine."

He flashed me his panty-dropping smile and walked backwards towards Edward's car, watching me the entire time with a look in his eyes that said he thought I was going to pull out my crossed fingers from behind my back and yell, "Haha! Tricked you!"

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him, not even caring if I woke Charlie.

"Doing what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, still walking backwards and smiling like he'd just won some huge prize.

"Smiling at me like that! It may work on the sluts at school in the goal of getting them naked in a heartbeat, but it's not going to work on me, so cut it out."

He laughed, a full out, head-thrown-back laugh, and looked at me contemplatively. "If it's not working, then how come you know what it's used to achieve, hmm?"

I opened my mouth to give some smart-ass retort, but nothing came out. I had nothing.

That was a first.

Jasper laughed again, and jumped into the car. In one pro move, he'd started it and spun it around, the tires squealing their protest, so that he was headed the way we'd come, back to the Cullen's house.

I was about to head inside when I heard the buzz of the windows go down and turned to face the devilish angel hanging out the window.

He smiled at me. Not his cocky smirk, or panty-dropping smile. Just a nice, innocent, almost boyish smile that did more to me than any of the others, and said, "Again, thank you Bella."

I smiled back at him in response and gave a small wave goodnight. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Drive safe." I said.

He grinned at that. "I will. G'night Darlin'." And with that, he was gone.

It took all the willpower I had in that moment to keep standing on my weak knees. Damn that fucking Texan drawl.

Laughing to myself, and the weirdness of the entire night, I turned and headed inside, not even trying to be quiet in order to save Charlie from waking up. He wouldn't care if I was home late anyway.

As I made it up to my room, only tripping once on the stairs, I caught site of my bedside clock.

2am.

Suddenly, all that had just happened hit me like a ton of bricks.

Fuck. What have I gotten myself into this time?

"Fucking Jasper!"

I woke up to a pounding head. I'd woken up with many-a-hangover in the past couple of years, so it shouldn't have been necessarily horrible. It wouldn't have been, if the pounding in my head hadn't been accompanied with a pounding on my bedroom door.

"What?" I yelled at Charlie. I mean, who else would it have been? I had no real friends in this too-green, godforsaken place that would be coming around to wake me up at…

I rolled over and looked at the clock.

Seven o'clock in the fucking morning! I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in my pillows.

"Get up! It's the weekend, and you can't spend all day in bed. Get up, go outside and do something." He yelled back at me. I sat up and looked out my window. Overcast and drizzling yet again. I scoffed to myself. I heard him turn and march down the stairs, with the resulting bang of the front door announcing his exit.

Good fucking riddance.

I lay back down and sank into my mattress. Just for that comment, I spent the rest of the day in my room, reading and sleeping.

_For fuck's sake!_ I thought to myself the next morning.

It was just my luck. Then again, I did bring it upon myself considering it is I who does the washing. It was a nice day outside, bright and sunny with no clouds to be seen but on the far horizon—which you couldn't even see over the trees anyway, meaning that it was the perfect day for me. My kind of weather.

_But, _I had to go and be an idiot and decide to do the washing yesterday when I finally got up around, oh, maybe four o'clock, much to Charlie's frustration. I'd washed my only white bra, which—to my dismay—was still damp somewhere down in the depths of the washing machine.

I had this gorgeous top, a form-fitting blouse that I'd been waiting to wear; it was all short sleeves and v-neck. I loved it. Unfortunately Forks weather didn't agree with it… until today, the day when the only bra I had left that wasn't soggy is a deep forest green.

… How fitting.

_Oh fuck it,_ I finally thought to myself as I chucked them both on; I'd been waiting too long to miss out on the opportunity to wear it, and besides, you couldn't really see the bra that much anyway. Even if you could, it will just go well with the slut persona that the skanks Lauren and Jessica had come up with in reference to me.

The silky lace grazed against me when I moved, and I smiled. I only owned a couple of nice, fancy bras. This one was one of my favorites.

Looking over at the clock on my bedside table, I swore under my breath and grabbed my nearest pair of skinny jeans, a dark denim pair, and chucked them on, hopping around on one foot as I attempted to put my converse on whilst throwing my shit into my bag.

Clambering down the stairs and nearly killing myself when I lost my footing on the second last step, I grabbed my keys off the dining table and rushed out the front door.

I wanted to get to school a little earlier today, hoping I'd have time to soak up some much needed sunlight before class went in.

It seemed that everyone in school had had the exact same idea.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Fork's High, I had to stop and do a double-take. Never had I seen so many students outside in the playground at one time before. It looked odd. Very odd.

Spotting my group—if that's what they were—I walked towards them, noting that yes, in fact they were my group and my friends. I'd actually come to like them all, the unexpected friendships jumping out at me and hitting me straight in the face. I hadn't expected to make friends here in this green, close-knit town. I had expected to be considered an outsider, like I always had been when I visited.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, racing over to me and smiling hugely. "We didn't hear from you all weekend, I was starting to think that Jasper had murdered and buried you somewhere. I wouldn't have put it past him."

Jasper scoffed behind her, rolling his eyes. I looked over at him, my eyes connecting with his, and he smiled, that genuine smile that he'd given me the other night, and I felt a smile stretch across my lips in return. I liked that we'd become 'friends', even though I knew it wouldn't last, and that it would just to more damage than good.

"Nah," I replied, my tone confident as I lifted my nose high in the air and rolled my shoulders back. "He could never beat me in a fight; I'd take him on any day."

The others chuckled and I kept expecting to hear a scornful scoff from Jasper, but instead I heard his warm laugh mingle with the others, and had to remind myself of out truce the other night. I grinned at them, sending a playful wink Jasper's way.

Emmett stepped forward, away from Rose who he'd originally been wrapped around and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder which made me stumble back a couple of paces. "Whatever you rekon, Bells." He laughed as I scowled.

"What, you don't believe I could?" At his disbelieving look I raised my eyebrow, challenging him. "I bet that I could beat Jasper in a fight, and out maneuver you. I bet you could never catch me."

Emmett beamed at the challenge and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shake his head slightly at Emmett who was paying him no mind. "Deal!" Em boomed, sticking his hand out. "How much do you want to wager?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, I stuck my hand out and into Em's, stating my bet. "Ten dollars says I can keep out of your hands, because obviously I don't want to fight Jas and hurt him in front of the whole school."

Em shook our hands up and down, grinning like he'd already won. Behind me, I heard Jasper sigh in defeat, and when I turned to look at him, saw him shaking his head at Emmett. I laughed.

Just then, I heard Emmett call a massive battle-cry, turning heads all over the school in his direction as he lunged at me, his arms as thick as my waist trying to enclose around me.

"This isn't going to end well," Alice laughed, sitting on a nearby table to watch Em's futile attempts as he tried to catch me, every time with me dancing out of the way. He lunged at me again, nearly roaring in frustration as I avoided his attempts for the twentieth time.

"You could probably do without the battle-cries, Emmett. They're not helping." I was laughing so hard that I was finding it harder to avoid his grasping hands, constantly on the move.

Stepping away from him yet again, twisting my body in an almost painful way I was able to slip around him, but accidently bashed into Jasper who was standing near the side lines, watching with a smirk. I ducked around him instantly, holding his shoulders and using his body as a shield.

"Hey, whoa, no. I am not getting in the middle of this." He yelled, trying to get away, but his attempts were futile as I held on tightly.

"Too late."

Em was about to jump at Jasper, prepared to take us both out when Rose stepped forward and yelled at her boyfriend, teasing him in her tight short-shorts and red tank top. "Em, stop chasing Bella. Clearly she's better than you. Besides, face it, not all girls want to be chased and caught by you." She wore a devious smile, her hands resting on her hip and her stance confident, knowing that he was hers and that she was the only one he really had chased after. "And face it, you got beat by a girl."

Em stiffened at this, turning his whole body towards Rose. "Fine then," he said slyly, a cocky smirk spreading across his features. "I'll chase someone who _does_ want to be caught." And then he was off, running after Rose as she turned on her heels, somehow managing to run quite fast in them, but Emmett was faster, reaching her and lifting her up in his arms, ignoring her squeals of protest as he spun her around in a circle. I leant against Jasper's shoulder, burying my face in his neck as I laughed, breathing in his smell and calming as he wound his arm around my waist.

I looked up at him in surprise and he looked down at me, chocolate brown meeting ice blue. We gravitated towards each other even more, his gaze turning intense, and I'm sure mine was exactly the same. I was holding my breath, my heart hammering away in my chest and I could hear nothing more, see nothing more than Jasper, his sweet breath fanning out against my lips, his eyes darting between mine, his soft smile making his eyes bright.

I don't know what would have happened, what we would have done, or who would have seen, but just then there was a clap of thunder, deafening and making me jump, and almost immediately after it, a huge wall of water fell, surrounding us and everyone else, and completely soaking us all in seconds.

The moment, or whatever it had been between Jasper and I was ruined… and so was my shirt.

I looked down at myself, scowling as I saw the soft white fabric go translucent and my bright green bra shine through with perfect clarity. My cheeks burst into flames and I felt like chucking an ostrich maneuver and sticking my head into the hard, black concrete beneath my feet.

How fucking typical.

Jasper looked at me in confusion before following my gaze, his eyes resting on my clearly exposed chest for a second before he looked back up at me and smirked, his eyes gleaming mischievously with mirth. I hit him hard in the arm and immediately crossed mine, trying to hide how exposed I was from my fellow classmates as they ran past me, the guys laughing as the girls squealed, yelling about their clothes and hair.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him over the noise of rain and students. "This isn't funny."

Looking around, I saw that our gang had already run for cover, seeing the back of Emmett as he tried to shelter Rose with his jacket. I continued to stand there in the rain, not quite sure if I should follow and give into the embarrassment or just go home and come back later, but then I remembered how much trouble Jasper had gotten into when I wasn't there, and decided against that option.

Jasper saw my conflicted expression and quickly told me to stay where I was as he left me and ran back to the car park, in the general direction of his bike. I sat down on the top of the table that was closest, swearing loudly as I cursed my bad luck.

I put my arms out, feeling the water drops hit them like tiny icy knives, but they also managed to clear my head. What had I been thinking just before? Me and Jasper were so close to doing… _something_ in front of _everyone_. In front of my _boyfriend_ for goodness sake.

I couldn't be trusted around the man.

Just then, I saw Jasper rush back over, something black and big in his hands. As he got closer, I could have thrown myself at him. It was his leather _jacket_!

"Oh, my God! Thank you so much Jasper!" I pretty much yelled at him as he reached me.

Jasper grinned as I realized that he hadn't actually offered me the jacket. "Who says this is for you?"

He decided to concede the jacket after I glared up at him, my embarrassment fueling my irritation. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, swinging it around my shoulders so I could put my arms in, and zipping it up once it was on. Looking up from under my lashes I smiled at him. The rain was running through his hair and in rivulets down his cheek bones and jaw. I don't think he'd ever looked quite so hot.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and nodded at me, and his icy eyes seemed to melt a bit.

Taking my hand, he yanked me forward towards the cover of the buildings where all the other students were, standing and watching the sheeting rain fall and splash onto the ground with deafening noise. By the time we made it under cover I was shaking and I'm sure my lips were blue. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me through the students, some of them throwing us questioning and suspicious looks. I didn't care, Jasper was warm, and I was freezing.

Finally locating our group standing in a huddle near the cafeteria doors, Jasper let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead. I frowned.

When Rose and Alice caught site of me in Jasper's massive leather jacket they burst out laughing, throwing comments at me like how the jacket made me resemble Alice it was that big on me. I simple smiled at them and laughed along. All I was worried about was getting warm again.

"I grabbed my jacket for her from my bike," Jasper spoke, and I turned to see he was speaking to Edward. "She was drenched, and, um," he coughed and continued embarrassed, "he top went pretty see-through."

Emmett laughed and Edward smiled warmly at me, his gaze warming me some. "Thanks Jasper," he said as he walked around him and to me. Jasper dropped my hand quickly and Edward engulfed me in a hug.

I tried to pull away, complaining that he'd get his shirt wet, but Edward merely chuckled off my worries and held me tighter. "You must be freezing." I nodded feebly and gave in, sinking into his embrace.

Over his shoulder I caught Rose smiling at us as Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist, but when I saw Alice I realized with a shock that she wasn't smiling, instead she looked irritated and, dare I say it, angry. She caught me looking at her and forced a smile, but it was too late.

Just at that moment the bell rang, and Edward gave me one last squeeze before saying he'd see me at lunch and was off, walking to his first class with Em as Jasper and I headed to English.

English passed by quickly, the teacher was running late and seemed to have a hang-over, so we all just sat and read the assigned book he handed over, one I'd already read a thousand times: Wuthering Heights.

Jasper had been unusually quiet, and I caught him glancing at me every once in a while, a puzzled look on his face, as though he were trying to figure something out, but wasn't having much luck. It continued that way into Maths as well, and I tried to ignore him and the quivering feeling my stomach made every time I felt his eyes on me. I'd been zoning out, having already covered the new topic we were doing. Congruent Triangles was something I'd learnt when I was a junior, and according to the classes response to the topic, so had they.

I'd been in the middle of drawing squiggles in the margins of my book when something the teacher said caught my attention. He'd been writing down the definition of congruent triangles on the board, and had proceeded to read it out to us like we were five. But then he said something that made me look up suddenly.

"Congruent Triangles class, are triangles that are the same. No matter the size difference or the angle at which they are viewed, they are the same. In this topic we will be looking at how to show they are the similar. But class," his voice got ominous here, which is what had made me look up. He'd almost reminded me of Dumbledore out of Harry Potter, and I had been about to laugh until his next words stopped me. "It can sometimes be difficult. Sometimes we can't always see that too things are same."

Looking at Jasper, I couldn't help but feel a strange understanding fall upon me, as I sat rigid in my seat. He looked up at me in that second, and meeting my gaze he smiled before returning to his work and continuing to write down what was on the board.

I had been feeling awkward ever since that class.

Even as I stood in the doorway of our Science classroom, I couldn't help but feel exposed. Jasper was taking his sweet ass time packing up his shit and chatting with the teacher while I waited for him.

"Hey Swan," I heard a nasally voice sneer out, and immediately knew that Lauren was standing behind me with her hoard of loyal skanks. Sighing in resignation, I turned slightly and looked over my shoulder at her, giving her a bored expression.

"What do you want now, Mallory?"

"Why," she said, her too high nasal voice nearly making my ears bleed. "I was just going to say that I like her jacket. It's nice of Jasper to lend it to you to cover up how fat you are. He's probably ashamed to be seen with you." Her skanks behind her cackled as I scowled. Lauren's mouth twisted up in the most disgusting smile I'd ever seen. "I was also just wondering; how does your boyfriend feel about you wearing another guy's jacket? But then, I guess he must have seen this coming what with how much of a skank you are."

I smiled sweetly as I crossed my arms over my chest. I really wondered if she saw herself at all when she looked in the mirror of a morning. Though judging by her make-up, she clearly didn't bother looking at a mirror at all.

"And I was just wondering how your mother feels about you borrowing her too-dark foundation and slutty red lipstick for school each day." I shrugged, looking at her pityingly. "Oh well, I guess she just stopped caring after she finally figured out you were a lost cause."

Lauren's mouth dropped open in a mixture of surprise and anger. I guess she thought I hadn't heard the rumors. She shrieked in rage, stepping towards me with her talon like fingernails pointed at me.

"Now you listen here you little—"

She cut herself off as Jasper stepped out of the classroom finally. He looked down at me with his smirk firmly in place as he draped his arm over my shoulders. Looking up at the gang of girls fuming in front of me, he acted as if he had just realized they were there. He didn't fool me, I knew he'd been inside listening to every fucking word. I could tell by the silent laughter trapped in his icy eyes.

"Oh hello girls," he said sweetly, though his arched eyebrow indicated that he knew something was up. "What are we all doing out here in the corridors at lunch time? Shouldn't you all be rushing off to the cafeteria to buy your garden salads? You know how those things just disappear is you're not fast enough."

I chuckled softly beside him, glad for input. Lauren huffed out her reply, something that I didn't quite catch. Apparently Jasper did. Clenching his jaw, he pulled me tighter against him and said in a clipped tone, "Come on Bella, let's go get something to eat and indulge in better conversation with a more decent group of people."

Next thing I know, I was being marched towards the cafeteria, and angry Jasper at my side.

"I could've handled them myself you know. I'm not completely useless."

Jasper stopped so abruptly that I nearly jerked forward into the doors of the lunch room. Looking up into his stormy eyes, I realized I'd said the wrong thing. I stammered to keep the peace, to right whatever wrong I'd done. "Not that I'm not grateful that you sided with me and helped, I'm just saying that…"

Jasper turned me around to face him, bending down so we were at eyes level and I wasn't craning up at him. "Bella," he said softly, and the way he said my name sent a slight shiver through me. It held so much power, so much sincerity. "I know you can handle yourself. Actually, you can do that better than anyone else I've ever known. And you don't ever have to worry about me not choosing your side, 'cause I always will. But never, ever think that you are useless."

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes, the strong conviction and stubbornness in them making me swallow hard. I nodded slowly, feeling at once that I was being reprimanded, but at the same time he was complimenting me. It was an odd mix, but a very powerful one.

"You are the furthest thing from useless."

And with that he turned and opened the door, the warmth from the small, packed space seeping out and flowing over us, chasing away the chill of the autumn air. September was starting, and soon it would be winter. Today might have been the last time that we'd see the sun like that again for a while.

Placing a hand at the small of my back, Jasper pushed me inside. I couldn't help but be flawed by the epic change in our relationship. When did it go from us hating each other to suddenly sticking up for one another and being this intense? Had we really only made the truce the other night? Because this had felt like a long time coming. We'd cleared the first week of our torture together, and it seemed as though the next two weeks we had to spend together would be smoother. Although I knew that even when the three weeks were up, I'd remain with this group. I couldn't even imagine switching. And even though things with Jasper and I were okay now, I still felt a little shaken by the sincerity in his voice when he'd said that to me. No-one had ever said anything like that to me before, not even my mother, especially not my father.

When we finally reached the table, everyone looked up at us. Maybe it was because we were so late, maybe it was because I might have been blushing slightly from Jasper's kind words, or maybe it was because they could feel the brewing tension and awkwardness forming between us. Whatever the reason, Alice didn't look happy.

"Okay you two," she said loudly, startling me from my thoughts. She grabbed both our hands and tugged us down so that we were sitting on opposite sides of the table facing each other. "You both need to stop being so awkward. I don't think you realize how much in common you have. How similar you are."

I just managed to stifle my gasp as she said this, being reminded of what our Maths teacher had said earlier. She smiled over at me and winked, and I got the strangest feeling that she somehow knew all about it, even though she couldn't possibly.

"The two of you are going to spend lunch and the rest of the day learning more about each other and asking questions. Okay?" she said sternly, leaving little room to argue.

I looked over at Jasper and caught him smirking at his sister, which made me smile slightly. Catching Jasper's eye, I shrugged. What could it hurt?

Cocking my eyebrow, I smiled slyly at him, making him narrow his eyes. He was accustom to this look. "So Jasper," I began, drawing out the words. "Tell me something interesting about yourself… by all means, lie if you have to."

Emmett guffawed and the rest snickered. I simply smiled innocently at him. His lips curled up and he answered just as sweetly, his eyes dancing. "I have a tattoo."

My eyes went a little wide at this. I hadn't expected that. I was about to ask for more information, but he knew me too well and interrupted, knowing it would annoy the shit out of me. "And no, I'm not going to tell you where it is, what it's of or when I got it. You'll have to guess."

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine. Then tell me this; what's your favorite color?"

He rolled his eyes at my lame question, but I figured we may as well start from the bottom. "What a mundane question Swan. Surely you can do better than that." He teased, grinning at me. I would have let it drop and asked another one, but his cheeks had reddened a little bit, and I definitely was not going to drop it if it was embarrassing him. When he saw I wasn't going to let it go, he sighed, shaking his head to himself.

Everyone else seemed as intrigued as I was when he blushed even more before muttering something softly. "What was that, Hale?"

Piercing me with his gaze, he said more loudly—actually, much louder—his eyes never wavering from mine. "Green."

I furrowed my brow for a moment, trying to figure out why that was embarrassing before it all clicked, and my cheeks heated up to ten times the color of Jasper's.

For the rest of lunch, everyone was trying to figure out why we had reacted like that to the simple mention of a color. Everyone save for Alice, who simply sat there with that smile quirking her lips that made me think she knew more than she should.

And so it went for the rest of the day, both of us firing questions back and forth at each other. It became almost like a game. We started out with the simple, boring ones: favorite food, books, movies, etc. After that it started to get really interesting, both of us trying to come up with the most the most elaborate or embarrassing questions we could think of.

I was almost sad when we parted ways in the parking lot, me climbing into my truck whilst he head for his bike. The last question of the day was asked by Jasper. He'd wanted to know what the worst injury was that I'd inflicted upon an innocent bystander when I attempted to play sport. My response was a swift punch to his shoulder which barely budged him. He shouldn't be laughing about the fact that I'd managed to cause Mike Newton to cry purely by accident. Although he was an annoying suck up, he truly didn't deserve the hurt or embarrassment.

Driving home, I assessed the weather. I had begun to rain again in the afternoon, and now it was much heavier, coming down in sheets of water, and I had to concentrate hard on the road because for the life of me I couldn't see five meters ahead of myself through the rain.

I was grateful for my truck. I would rather walk to and from school than have Charlie pick me up in the cruiser, but I was glad I didn't have to, one because it was a fair walk, but two because on days like this, I would definitely have caught pneumonia. And so of course it was then that my truck decided to splutter and stop, rolling slowly to a stop on the side of the road.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered to myself as I tried the ignition again, and again, and again. Nothing. I realized then that my truck wasn't so sturdy after all. The rain must have got into the engine. It must have affected it in some way. And now I am stranded on a long stretch of road flanked by forest and no heater, no cell reception, and only the waning light of the sinking sun through the storm clouds.

"Fuck!"

Grabbing my bag next to me I rifled through it, searching for something. I'd left my books at home, but I managed to find my IPod. Thank god for small miracles. I'd just turned it on to some random song by Safetysuit when another miracle happened. Through the rain I spotted light moving towards me, and the unmistakable beam of a headlight was approaching fast.

_Wait a second,_ I thought to myself, _only one headlight? _The vehicle slowed down as it spotted me, and with a relief that was so strong it shocked me, I realized that it was Jasper on his motorbike. I was a bit confused as to why he was riding along this desolate street when I realized that in the storm I must have missed my turn and continued too far down the street, which was wear the Cullen's lived, off a long driveway on the side of this road.

What were the odds?

In my opinion, pretty slim, but I wasn't going to question it. This way, hopefully I wouldn't have to spend all night in my truck in the freezing cold until Charlie's inevitable search party found me.

Stopping his bike behind my broken down truck, Jasper slid off the seat and walked up to the passenger side door. I leant over and unlocked it for him, admiring the way his hair fell when it was wet and following the water droplets as they ran down his jaw and neck, only to disappear beneath his soaked t-shirt.

I'd given him back his jacket after lunch seeing as though my blouse had dried enough that it was no longer see-through. Even with the jacket on, it didn't look like he was any dryer than someone without one would have been as he slid into the seat beside me.

Shaking out his wet, golden hair, smirking at my shrieks of protest as the icy water hit my skin, he looked at me, laughing openly at my predicament.

I pulled out my earphones and glared at him. "It's not funny."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Only you Bella, would have this kind of luck on a day like today."

"Oh, shut up." I said, shoving his wet shoulder.

After shrugging out of his drenched jacket and slinging it over the seat to dry it some, he took my IPod off me and scrolled through my music, nodding appreciatively every now and then. I just sat and watched him, very much liking the cloth clinging to his well defined chest. There was no doubt that he worked out regularly.

"What music do you like?" I asked softly, trying not to break his concentration or the relaxed smile on his face.

And so the questioning game recommenced, only this time, it had less of a light, funny feel and more of a deep and meaningful air. We started asking the questions that we had really wanted answers too; the ones that really revealed the true person beneath all the fronts and flaws.

One of the questions that I'd been wanting to ask all day sprung to my lips. Jasper always seemed so selfless to me, no matter what kind of bullshit he always tried to sell to people, he always put his friends, his family, in front of himself. He always wanted their happiness to go before his. He gave all his happiness to them, and I think it was so that they wouldn't notice the sense of self loathing that he appeared to have at times. It was like he felt he wasn't good enough, and was constantly trying to prove he was.

"What's the one thing you hate most about yourself?"

His head picked up slowly from my IPod, which he'd been staring at throughout most of the twenty or so minutes we'd sat there, not wanting to move out into the cold again. His ice-blue eyes pierced me, and it felt as though he was seeing through me, into me. As though he could hear my thoughts and feel my emotions. It was like in that moment, we felt exactly the same. As though we understood each other better than we ever had anyone else in our entire lives.

Finally, sadly, he said, "My eyes."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. The emotion behind his words, the sadness and regret there was so horrifically raw that I couldn't respond for a couple of seconds. When I finally regained my voice, I said back just as softly, "Why? I love your eyes."

Smiling sadly at me, his hand finding mine and squeezing it, he said neutrally, "Because they're my father's eyes."

**Again, I am so dreadfully sorry that this took so many months. There are reasons, but none of them very strong. Let's just say I've had a lot on, and that I apologize sincerely to you all. Especially McKayla and Katrina, my two best friends who have been very pissed off with me these last **_**10 months**_** for my lack of updating. I promise another chapter before the 4****th**** of January, which is when I go over to the beautiful **_**U. S. of A!**_**  
And everyone, please don't forget to review.  
-Alarni. Xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry guys. I know this is late, but I finally found my motivation to finish this chapter off. That motivation comes in the form of two of the loveliest girls I know. McKayla and Katrina Forster, I finished the chapter off for you guys for your 16****th**** birthday. I hope you had a lovely day girls. I love you heaps and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's especially sweet, just for you two. x  
**

**Jasper's POV  
**I regretted the answer as soon as I gave it. Never had I told anyone that before. But then, no-one had bothered to ask before either. Still, I should have come up with some lame lie, like my teeth, but that would have sounded girly. Or my voice, but I was a singer and that wouldn't have worked. Or maybe my body, but seriously, there was nothing wrong with my body.

And why would I have needed to lie anyway? I was sick of lying in order to keep everyone out, to keep them from hurting because of me. Bella did have an odd way of getting the truth out of me though. No matter what she asked, no matter what the question demanded, I simply didn't want to lie to her. I wanted her to know me.

This was not good.

Looking over at Bella, I waited for the inevitable. The shocked gasp, the nervous laughter, the million questions. Instead, all I got was a slightly sad, confused look. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips pulled down in a small frown. For a moment, I got the intense urge to pull her into my arms, to tell her that it was okay. To make everything wrong in her world right. I resisted. She didn't want me; she was with Edward. And I shouldn't want her. She was my punishment, right? I wasn't suppose to like her. Though I did, and I knew that I was a horrific fool for it.

Bella shifted in her seat so she was facing me more, her hair falling into her face where she swiped at it reflexively. And then, in the smallest voice I'd ever heard, "Do you not like your father?"

I looked up at her in shock, not only because I hadn't been expecting the question, but also because there was something in her voice, something that said she knew exactly how I felt. And looking into her lovely brown eyes, normally so warm, but now so sad, so very sad, I knew Alice was right. We were more alike than either of us knew.

"No Bella. No I don't."

She nodded her head slowly, an acceptance on her face that let me know that that's all she expected to get from me by way of an answer. So when I continued, when the words came pouring out of my mouth without me being able to stop them, she looked up surprised. Hell, I was surprised. The words were ready on my lips, almost as though they'd been sitting there, waiting for the moment they could leap out and tell their story, and I realised that it was Bella who they'd been waiting for. Without even realising it, I knew that I'd wanted Bella to know all of me, even the parts of me that I wasn't proud of. It scared me to know that she had such a power over me.

It also thrilled me to no end.

"When I was younger, I used to live in Texas. Yes, that's obvious with the accent, I know." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, laughing at how I knew what she was going to say. "When Rose and I were very young, probably around four years old, the Cullen's moved in across the street from us. We became instant friends. So did their parents and our mum. Not so much with my father. No-one was really his friend, not even my mother I don't think. They didn't stay long, only a couple of years, but it was long enough for them to figure out what was going on in our household. It was long enough for them to figure out that my dad, the town drunk, was abusive. It was long enough for them to have to drive our mum to the hospital a couple of times more than any of us liked. There's only so much Carlisle could do at home." I looked over at her sadly. Bella gave me a small watery smile, squeezing my hand for encouragement. Outside the car, thunder crashed overhead, and the trees moaned in the wind, lending my story the perfect soundtrack.

"It was also long enough for them to have to start taking me to the hospital every now and then. I was always a difficult child, even when I was that young, and soon learnt the art of talking back, something my father didn't much appreciate.

"Rose and I were five when our mother died. I remember the last night I saw her. The last thing she said to us. She'd just tucked us into bed, kissed our foreheads and turned out the lights, wishing us goodnight and telling us that she loved us with all her heart and soul—something she'd started doing as often as possible those days. We'd responded each with an 'I love you too mom.' Then she closed the door and went to bed. The next morning, she didn't wake us up for school like she always did. When I woke up to Rose shaking me, telling me we were late, I instantly knew something was wrong. I sprung from my bed, accidently knocking Rose to the floor and ran to moms room. The bed was empty. There was no smell of toast hanging in the air like it always did each morning, and from down the hall, coming from the lounge room, was a soft, gut wrenching sobbing." I hadn't realised I'd started crying until a tear fell down onto my clenched hands which were sitting in my lap. Bella reached over and wiped it away, resting her hand on top of mine.

I ploughed on.

"When I got to the lounge room, I saw it was Esme, surrounded by the comforting circle of Carlisles arms, then I saw her tears running down her cheeks, which only escalated when she caught site of my small figure in the doorway. The next thing I registered was the flashing blue and red lights coming from outside and the rushing men out on our lawn. The last thing I saw was my father, sitting in the armchair that he always occupied, a bottle of Jim Beam in one hand, the remote in the other and his eyes glued to the television, completely either ignorant of the tragedy going on around him, or just too insensitive to care. Oh, but boy did he pay attention when I walked, very slowly, up to him and, standing in front of him, grabbed his bottle easily from his unsuspecting hand and threw it, smashing it against the far wall. Even though I was only five, I knew exactly what was happening. Knew exactly what had happened. I knew my mother was dead. He'd looked down at me, his expression a mixture of surprise and irritation. The next words out of my mouth completely stunned him. 'Murderer.' I said slowly. 'This is all your fault.' Then I remember turning and running, grabbing a confused Rosalie and taking us back into our bedroom, where I held her as she cried.

"Almost a year later the Cullen's had to move here, to Forks where Carlisle was offered a job. They didn't want to leave Rose and I, knowing that my fathers abuse was steadily growing in intensity, but the pay was—believe it or not—better for Carlisle, and they had no choice.

"As the years went on, Rose and I still remained good friends with Edward, Alice and Emmett. They were our best friends. They hadn't ever judged us about what went on in our family unlike all the other kids around. And they were good, you know? Really honest, _good_ people. And they're always so hard to find. Esme and Carlisle in particular were too generous to us, sending money every fortnight to make sure we always had everything we needed. Our father never knew about the money of course. He would have just used it on booze anyway. Eventually, his abusive nature turned from screaming at us, to physical contact. He would only aim it at Rose though. She was always the one who looked so much like mom. And our father, oh no, he didn't like any reminder of her. We'd found out eventually that mom had died of internal bleeding. No doubt from all the beatings she took. I later came to realise that she'd taken them for us. To protect us. God I hated that prick of a man more than you can even imagine Bella.

"Of course, I never let him lay a hand on Rose. I took up the job our mom had given her life for. I stood up for Rose, fought my father. As I got older, the fights ended up as brawls, fist fights, and eventually, with his broken bottles." I turned to her, catching the horror filled look in her eyes before I quickly looked down, rolling up the sleave of my shirt for her. Turning my arm slightly so that the waning light coming through the clouds fell on it, I watched her eyes widen as she gasped, her hands moving forward, fluttering around my arm, unsure whether she was allowed to touch the crescent shaped scars marring my upper left arm and shoulder.

After she saw that I wasn't going to restrain her, she ever so lightly laid her fingertips down on the scars, tracing their shapes and feeling the smoothness of the healed skin. I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I reached up, cupping her face with one of my hands as I swiped my thumb over her cheek, wiping it away.

"Eventually," I said softly, wanting to finish my story for her, knowing the almost happy ending would bring a smile back to her face. "When we were both eleven or so, just after another serious trip to the ER for me, there had been a knock at the door. When I answered it, I nearly fell to my knees crying. Esme and Carlisle stood there, some other people who looked serious yet trusting behind them. They came inside and talked to Rose and I, asking us about our home life and our father. With Esme and Carlisle's assurance, we told them the whole truth, absolutely everything, I showed them the scares, and Carlisle even whipped out some statements from the hospital staff he was still friendly with. By the time our father got home from the local bar, the police were there ready to arrest him.

"I remember looking up at Carlisle and Esme and asking, 'What happens now?' That's when me and Rose found out that there were still people who loved us and were there for us. That's when we found out that we had a new family with old friends and a whole new home. I will never forget that night, when we finally found out that we could start new lives."

I smiled softly at the memory, the night still vivid in my mind; the loving looks from Esme and Carlisle; the shocked and betrayed look from my father; the brightness in Rose's eyes when she found out. The sheer joy I'd felt in that moment came back to me, a very diluted form of it after so many years, but the feeling still made me giddy.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard a little sniffle beside me. I glanced up in surprise to find Bella crying, her full bottom lip quivering, tears rolling down her cheeks. When she caught my look, an obviously uncharacteristic surprise, she turned her head away, wiping at her nose self-consciously and avoiding my eyes. Her meagre efforts to hide her sadness from me was both equally endearing as it was infuriating. She shouldn't feel the need to hide her feelings from me. She shouldn't be embarrassed that she was sad. She should trust me enough to know that I wouldn't judge her about it.

_But after the way you've treated her ever since you met her, why on earth should she trust you?_ A torturing voice whispered in the back of my mind. And it was right. I wanted Bella to trust me, now more than ever, but after everything I'd put her through, I needed to earn it. It was going to be a hard battle, especially considering how guarded and cautious she always was, but I'd get there. I would earn her trust.

"Bella," I whispered. When she shook her head feebly and shook off the hand I placed on her shoulder I reached up and touched her cheek lightly. I felt her tense all over, whether because it was so unexpected or whether she thought I was going to hurt her I didn't know, but the thought that she could even think that I would consider the latter option was like a punch to the gut. "_Bella,_" I tried again, my voice a strained whisper in the quiet of the cab.

Lightning flashed over head outside, and the light of the moon cast a silvery glow on her face as she finally turned to look at me, her expression open and sad, the most vulnerable I think I'd ever seen her.

"I'm sorry Jasper," she said, her voice still slightly choked from her tears. "It's just, uh. I feel so pathetic. And no! Before you go off on a tangent about that, let me explain."

I huffed in my seat, but sat and listened to her, just as she had me. It made her smile at least.

"Just, god, I always thought I had it bad with my father. I was so selfish I guess. My mom left my dad just after I was born. They'd been high school sweethearts and when mom fell pregnant with me, Charlie did the respectable thing. Proposed to her, bought them a house, the whole shebang. But mom is a bit of a free spirit. She doesn't like to be tied down to one thing for very long. Charlie was no exception to that rule. When she left him, I don't know, I guess it cut him up, but I've never really had a relationship with him. That's part my fault. Every summer I'd get shipped here to spend the break with him. I hated it. I made some friends with the guys from the reservation, but apart from that, it was like Charlie and I lived in two different worlds. The only time I saw him was at dinner—which I normally made. I guess I resented him, 'cause, well, he didn't _fight_ for me Jasper. He didn't try with me. It was like I was only a reminder of the greatest pain of his life—one he's never fully recovered from—and he pushed me away from the very beginning. Wanted nothing to do with me. I was always palmed off to somewhere else when I was little, the Black's house for instance, or at karate." I chuckled silently at this, recalling the night at the bar and could tell she was fighting her own urge to smile.

"And well, I guess I always resented him because it always felt like I was a burden he felt obligated to bear. No-one should feel like that Jasper. Especially from a parent, right? But then I see you, sitting here, when you've lived through something like that, something so terrible with your father, and I _get_ how you can hate him. And I always thought that I was so justified in hating mine. Now I just feel like a fool. So he doesn't pay attention to me and doesn't try. Big deal right? The reason why I was crying, the cause of the tears, you want to know what that is Jasper?" She looked at me, a pained look in her eyes and an angry frown on her lips.

I looked her straight in the eye, trying to tell her that I was there for her, that I wouldn't judge her. She could tell me.

"The reason is because I felt so ignorant, and the absolute irony of that was just too much."

This time, with the way she was looking at me, an overwhelming self-loathing consuming her expression, there was no hesitation. There was no restraint. I pulled her into my arms, crushing her small frame to my chest. She wound her arms around my waist as I held her, stroking her hair and making soft shushing noises as she cried some more, and I realised in that moment just how much the both of us had probably needed this right now. Had both needed to just _talk_ to someone who got it. Someone who understood.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, my voice almost beseeching. "What happened with my father can never be erased. It will always be there in my past, never to change in my future. It's changed me in ways that aren't good. When Esme and Carlisle got us away from there, they saved us. I have no doubt about that. But unfortunately, they didn't get there in time to stop the constant abuse from taking it's tole on me. For my father's violence to have an effect on me. But you Bella," I pulled her back, cupping her face and wiping away her errant tears as I looked at her, my gaze probably too intense than it should have been, but then, so was hers. "Bella, you have no idea how very lucky you are. There's still time for you to right things with your father. You can still work things out."

She nodded slowly, as if taking the time to truly process what I had said. I smiled at her, and in that moment, I have no idea how she didn't see exactly how I felt for her then, because it was emanating from every words I spoke, every smile I graced her with, every look into her eyes. "Never forget that Bella. No matter how bad things may seem, wrongs can still be righted as long as you don't give up."

She sighed and leant forward, resting her head on my chest as I resumed stroking her thick, dark hair. "But you don't think things can be righted with your father."

It wasn't a question, just a simple observation. "No Bella," I whispered, her hair tickling my cheek as I kissed her forehead comfortingly. "I gave up on my father a long time ago. That's not going to change."

She drew in a shaky breath and nodded slowly. I watched as she pushed it all to the back of her mind, and I marvelled at her strength when she gave me a weak but true smile. Was she happy that I'd actually opened up to her at last? Or was this just another mask? Did she want to know me the way I wanted to know her? I was getting better at reading Bella, but that didn't mean I was an expert, and there were still a hundred things about her that still left me with questions and doubting myself.

I almost laughed. Only she could have this much power over me and not even realise it.

We both jumped as a particularly loud crash of thunder exploded outside the car, followed by the sound of extreme heavy rain. Bella sighed angrily. "Trust this fucking car to die on me today."

Looking out at our now dark surroundings, I had to agree. This was just her luck. Laughing, I reached over and pulled my now semi-dry jacket off the back of the seat. Bella started as I slung it around behind her and motioned for her to put her arms through it. When she did, I zipped it up to her chin, my laugh loud in the small cab. It swamped her. Her glare made me snap my mouth shut, but my smile still tugged at my lips.

"Come on, enough talk. We should probably get home before this monsoon gets too bad and we have to sleep in this truck." I gave her a sidelong look as I smirked and raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Although, that would have its upsides. You know, considering there's no heating, we'd have to share body heat to keep warm, and it _is_ pretty cold in here. We'd probably have to snuggle real close."

Bella shook her head grinning and she shoved me and reached for her bag. "Oh god no! That's all the incentive I need. Let's go."

I gave her a disappointed look, but couldn't keep the glint out of my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the door handle, and she did the same. We looked at each other, stalling.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and, at the same time, we both threw our doors open, not that rushing would help us stay dryer, but the action of running into the rain felt better than stepping into it. A laugh erupted in my chest as I heard Bella's shrill shriek as the rain hit her with the force of a truck as she jumped out.

I was instantly soaked. Looking up at the thundering night sky, I grinned. In a way, I was thankful for it. What had just happened never would have if not for the unexpected storm. I grinned also at the truck. I had a tiny bit more respect for the rust-bucket now than what I previously had. I gave the side of it a good-natured tap just as Bella rounded the front of it, already looking as if she'd just gone for a spur-of-the-moment swim.

When I started to grin she glared at me, her dark hair hanging down over her shoulders in wet clumps and her pants and shoes muddy and plastered to her. Hopefully my jacket was of some help to her shirt. Hiking her bag up higher on her back, she hunched her shoulders from the rain and marched past me to the bike, muttering to herself. Laughing silently, I diligently followed.

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this!"

I spun around to face her, disbelief widening my eyes. "Talked you into it? If I remember correctly, you're the one who couldn't get out of there fast enough." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. They were cold from the icy rain and wind, and goose-pumps had erupted all over them.

Setting her bag down on the seat of my bike so it wouldn't get dirty, she stepped closer to me and said something, but just as she spoke a huge clap of thunder sounded overhead which drowned her out, followed by a flash of lightening which illuminated our surroundings briefly, but long enough for me to recognise that familiar smirking lips and glinting eyes combination on Bella's face that always promised trouble.

"What?" I yelled over the rain which was pouring down even harder now. It would just be our luck if it did turn into a monsoon with us stuck out in it.

"I said," she stepped closer to be heard, "that that was all a part of your ploy! I basically didn't have a choice."

I threw my hands in the air then leant in close to her ear, "Swan, I gave you another option."

She shoved me away, a mock frown pulling down her lips. "Yeah, like I was going to choose cuddling up to you all night."

My frown was real. "What? That's worse than this?" I indicated to the storm we were standing in the middle of. _I mean, seriously, I wasn't _that _bad!_

"No," crossing her arms, she stepped back and hit my bike. She looked around and realised she was out of places to go. I started in. "Just... not possible."

The slight hitch in her voice gave me all the opening I needed. Sidling up to her, I planted one hand on either side of her, trapping her as I leaned in close and said lowly, "Why Bella, do you mean to tell me that you would _enjoy_ cuddling with me?" When she didn't respond, I grinned. I ran a hand down her arm, and even with my jacket on, I was sure she felt it. Skimming my nose along the edge of her clenched jaw, I moved my lips to her ear. I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me. "I think you would, Bella. I think you would _definitely_ enjoy sharing body warmth with me."

Her wet hair tickled my cheek and her scent mixed with the scent of the rain made me breathe in deeply before pulling away to look at her face, knowing I'd stirred her up. What I didn't expect to see was her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. I managed to shake the shock off my face and replace it with my lazy smirk by the time her eyes fluttered back open.

"You would, wouldn't you Swan."

She blushed. "Uh—I... um..." she stumbled over her words, flustered. That wasn't like her at all. She gave me a desperate, pleading look, totally lost. I chuckled easily to relieve her from her torture.

"Relax Bella," I said, kissing her forehead quickly and grabbing her backpack for her. "I was joking, although I didn't expect you to really have to think about it that much."

She gave me her What-the-fuck-is-that-suppose-to-mean look as she slung her backpack on, her cheeks still a little pink, and her hands fluttering around herself as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"Well, I expected it to be pretty easy for you to admit that you want me Bella. I mean, seriously, who could resist _this?_" I flourished my hands around myself and my bike extravagantly before jumping on it. My actions had the desired effect as Bella visibly relaxed and laughed, shaking her head at me.

"Mm, yeah Jasper, I have no clue how I manage to resist you on a daily basis. I definitely should have gone insane by now from not being able to have you."

_You can have me any time you want, _an impatient part of my mind whispered, a part that I immediately shoved behind a door and proceeded to lock securely._ Friends, _that's what we were. So far, that's all I could ever hope of us being, and that was if that balancing act was able to stay steady.

I was brought back to reality as Bella swung her leg over the bike and settled in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly. Now that was just teasing.

Starting the engine, I revved it, making sure the water hadn't worked its way into the engine. The loud roar was my answer. Nope, we were all good.

I glanced back at Bella over my shoulder. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah!" she called over the extra noise. "Let's get home and out of this rain."

I revved the engine again and started off down the road, but I barely paid attention to the ride, because what Bella had said kept echoing inside my head. _Let's get home._ Innocent words, nothing to really think about. In fact, she was quoting me in a way, I'd said it earlier without even realising what I was saying, but now that she'd said it, I became painfully aware of the meaning behind the words.

I'd used the words "Let's get home." Not, let's get back to my house, or just the house. Home. I'd never realised how powerful that word was until just then, because referring to it like that, it implied that she belonged there too, and that was just too dangerous to think about, especially when I was starting to realise that Bella Swan wasn't just my punishment anymore.

No, she'd become something much more than that. Something much, much more.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Bella yelled excitedly, her no doubt numb hands slapping onto my soaked back. I could hear her teeth chattering over the roar of my bike as she leant closer to my ear to be better heard. She clearly didn't know that I was so attuned to her voice by now that I could have picked it in a crowd of chatter.

"We're nearly there! Look, I see your mansion. Go!"

I laughed at her choice of description, but revved the engine, urging the bike to go faster on the wet, muddy roads. Bella squealed at the unexpected jolt and clung tighter to my waist. It was probably the only warm part of my body.

Pulling up to the house, I drove straight into the garage, glad to be finally out of the torrent of rain. I shook out my wet hair, spraying water on Bella's face. It was probably the only dry part of her, considering she'd had it buried in my back almost the entire ride.

I laughed as she squealed, thumping me on me back for wetting her. Sliding off my bike, I stood up, my legs numb to the point of pain. I turned around to see Bella leaning over the side of the bike, wringing out her long hair. It looked nearly black when it was wet.

"Come on, I know that it's beautiful, but you need to get off my bike," I chuckled, walking over to her. "I don't want you to catch pneumonia."

Come to think of it, I was so in for a cold later on.

"Fuck off. I would live on this thing if I could," she laughed, patting the side affectionately. "I love motorbikes. Charlie never lets me ride them. Says they're too dangerous."

She winked at me. "Our little secret, yeah?"

My laugh bounced off the walls of the garage and I crossed my arms. I was getting to know her far too well. "Your legs are numb and you can't get off, can you."

"No." She hung her head and shook it, grinning at me.

"Alrighty then," I chuckled as I walked closer to her, little drops of water splashing on the ground as I moved. I worked my hand under her thighs and wrapped the other around her waist. Before she even had time to squeal, I hoisted her up and into my arms, bridal style.

"Oof!"

She made a solid thump as she hit my chest, and looked up at me, sticking her tongue out.

I winked at her. "Be careful, you keep sticking that thing out, and someone's gonna come along and bite it."

I felt her body shake and she laughed, and I decided it was probably best if I put her down. More for my benefit than anything else.

"Come on," I said, placing hand on her back and leading her to the door in the garage that led into a short hall, then into the kitchen of the house.

We walked into the hall, and suddenly Bella stopped in front of me and turned to face me, and I nearly bowled us both over. Looking up at me hesitantly, I could see a slight blush on her cheeks. "Ah, thanks for earlier Jasper. Not just the car and ride, but yeah, everything."

She looked apprehensive and slightly uncomfortable, and after everything that had happened this afternoon, after everything we'd talked about, I couldn't blame her. I didn't know where we stood now either.

"No worries Bella. What are friends for anyway?" I grinned at her, subtly reminding her of the agreement we had made on Saturday night. From her eye-roll I knew she remembered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Then, before I even had time to brace myself, Bella flung her arms around my neck, pressing her cold body flush with mine, and suddenly I wasn't so chilly anymore.

I felt her breath on my ear as she leant closer to whisper in it. "I mean it Jasper. Thanks."

I smiled into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist lightly. I mean, come on, we were standing in a hall in my house, with people in it, one of which was, grudgingly going out with her. "You too. Thanks."

"Jasper, what have I told you about bringing your sluts home when there are people here?" yelled an irritatingly familiar voice from down the end of the hall. Bella and I immediately sprung apart. I was immediately angry about that. We hadn't been doing anything wrong.

I scowled up at Emmett's goofy grin as her looked at Bella, mock surprise lifting his eyebrows. "Oh, Bella, sorry. I didn't realise that was you."

Fucking bullshit. I had a right mind to go and wipe that smirk off his face with my fist.

Before I could even take a step towards him though, we all heard another, high pitched voice call through the house. "Bella? Jasper? They're here?"

Bella and I exchanged apprehensive looks as the dark haired pixie came flying around the corner at us. We both braced for impact, but she stopped a few feet away, no doubt realizing we were soaked.

Or having already known.

It made me smile when I realised that neither Bella nor I relaxed, even when she stopped.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've been worried sick!" she looked at us both, squinting at us both. "Why are you both so wet?"

As if she didn't already know.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's foot nudge mine. I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. She grinned devilishly and slightly inclined her head at Alice, who was slowly backing down the hallway. Raising her eyebrow, she looked at Alice again.

Finally getting it, I gave a huge grin. Nodding fervently, I mouthed, "One. Two. Three."

"Go!"

We both took off down the hall after a squealing Alice who bolted out of the hall and through the kitchen, just narrowly missing the kitchen bench.

"No. No! Stop it both of you! I swear to god, if you so much as touch me I will never speak to _either_ of you _ever_ again!" she squealed at us.

By the time we caught up with her in the lounge room and tackled her to the couch, we were all out of breath from running and laughing.

"I hate you both."

Bella chuckled some more and stood up. I looked down at our handy work. Alice wasn't too wet, only a bit damp and ruffled. It made me laugh. Never before had I seen Alice ruffled.

"You're so much fun to stir up, Alice," Bella gasped out, trying to get her breath back.

"So's ya mom." Came the indignant reply.

I laughed along with Rose and Emmett who'd come in to watch the entertainment.

I shot Rose a grin. She gave me her you're-an-idiot smile.

"Here," I heard Alice say and turned to see her handing Bella the house phone. Where the fuck had she pulled that from? "Call Charlie and tell him you're sleeping tonight. And then go and call your friend and let him know about the truck. Tell him we'll meet him at it after school tomorrow."

We both gave her surprised looks. Me because for starters, Bella was staying here? And who the hell was this friend? She normally named names. Bella however, was looking at her with the most bewildered of looks. Oh right, she didn't know Alice was our own personal psychic. I'd have to tell her to remove and confusion in the future; if she hadn't already figured it out herself yet.

"What... oh, friend. You must mean Jacob; he's like my personal mechanic. Okay, sure, I'll go give them both a call..." Bella stuttered out, giving me a small smile, her eyebrows furrowed. She took the phone and walked towards the stairs, no doubt up to Alice's room.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice called, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Mm?"

"You can have a quick shower too if you like. I've laid out some dry clothes on my bed for you to change into."

Bella grinned at her and stuck her tongue out, and just before she turned to go up the stairs, she looked at me and winked. I laughed loudly until she was out of sight.

Sitting down on the lounge, I grabbed the remote, intent on watching some T.V. for a while. Looking out the window, I saw that the trees were still nearly being blown over in the wind, and the rain was pouring down even heavier than before. No doubt the storm would continue for the rest of the night.

Oh. Before I got comfortable and forgot. "Oi, Emmett, come here for a sec."

I felt rather than saw him jump over the back of the couch and land next to me, his force making me bounce in my seat. "Yeah man? What's up?"

I turned to him and grinned, lazily laying my arm out of the back of the couch behind him. "Just wanted to give you something."

His eyes lit up and I could almost hear his inner voice go, "Presents?"

Before he could even flinch, I lifted my hand up and slapped the back of his head hard, loving the thwacking noise it made. I heard Rose snort from the kitchen counter stool she was perched on.

"Ow!" Emmett bellowed. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That little stunt you pulled earlier in the hall you fuckwit."

He grinned at that. "Hey man, I couldn't just let you guys fuck in the hall."

"Who was fucking in the hall?" Came Edwards voice from behind us, making us both jump.

"No-one." We chorused as he sat down on right hand side, squishing me between the two of them. I slung my arms over both of their shoulders. Ah, this was family right here. No-one could get me to trade this for anything.

I pulled them both to me, squishing them as they yelled and protested, both of them hitting at me to let them go.

"Ah! Jasper! You're all wet, let me go!" Edward yelled from the shoulder.

I laughed, letting them both up. Emmett grinned around me at Edward and gave me a sly look. "He's not the only one."

We both ignored Edward's questioning gaze as we turned to the television and whatever fucked up kids show was playing on it. What the fuck was up with those puppets?

I looked at Emmett out of the corner of my eye and he grinned smugly back at him.

Fuck. Maybe Emmett wasn't as oblivious to things as I'd thought he was.

* * *

"_Just let me burn the night away. Oh baby let me burn the night away,"_ I sang as I deftly plucked the guitars strings, slapping the strings to the beat I'd come up with hours ago.

"_By thinking of the simple things you say to me,  
That get me through the day.  
And it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always run away.  
You keep me wide awake. You keep me wide awake, oh._

"_You're making it hard, for me to just start,  
Over like we're new.  
Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear,  
Cause I'm falling in love with you._

"_Just let me burn the night away. Oh baby let me burn the night away,  
By thinking of the simple things you say to me,  
That get me through the day.  
And it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always run away._

"_You keep me wide awake. You keep me wide awake."_

I smiled lightly to myself as I finished. I'd finally finished the song. I was proud of myself, even if it was inspired by _her_.

Honestly, what had happened to my mantra? This was ridiculous. I was such a fool. _She was my punishment. _Wouldn't the principal just have a field day if he found out I was falling for who he had thought would be mild torture for me.

I'd escaped to my room a couple of hours ago after I finally couldn't take sitting in the same room as the cuddling couples. We'd been in the lounge room watching some ridiculous movie, me sitting alone in one of the single couches, not being able to stop watching Edward and Bella on one of the loveseats. He had his arms slung over her shoulders, and she was snuggled into his into his chest. He would play with a piece of her hair and she would grace him with a small smile.

I'd finally stood up and left half way through the movie, and I could feel Bella's gaze on my back the entire time as if it were an actual weight. Watching her and Edward be all cute was worse punishment than anything the principal could ever have come up with.

I'd come up to my room and had locked myself in, immediately going straight to my guitar, grabbing some paper and a pen, and sitting down, I started to write. I didn't necessarily know what I was writing about, or what would come of it, all I knew was that I had to let everything out the best way I knew how. And the end result? My new song? It was better than most of the other stuff I'd ever written. It was catchy, raw, solemn and, well, true I guess. Even the thickest person in the crowd would know how I felt.

Bella could never hear it.

I groaned as I stood up, my knees cracking. I'd clearly been sitting in that position for far too long. Glancing at the clock I realised I'd been wrong. I'd been sitting in my room for about three hours. I was so anti-social.

I walked towards the door and stairs, my dry throat intent on getting a drink. The house was silent. Everyone must have gone to bed. The television was off and nothing moved. It was 11:30 after all, and we did have school tomorrow.

But even so, I almost wished someone was up. The house was eerily silent. I couldn't hear the gusty wind that was nearly blowing the trees over outside, or the pounding of the rain on the roof. In fact, there was no sound to indicate that the storm was still raging on outside. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for something. And I knew she was there, before I even turned the corner and saw her sitting on the couch, her back to me and my second favourite guitar nestled under her arm. Before she even strummed the strings, I knew it was her. I couldn't tell you how I knew, but I did.

She was off, lost in her own mind, and I knew that she either wasn't aware, or just didn't care about what was going on around her in that moment. She was relaxed, she was peaceful.

I leant against the wall and watched her as she started to play the opening chords to a well known song, and at any other time, I would have teased her about her generic song choice, but something told me that when she played it, and when she sang it, it would be anything but generic.

And when she did, when she started to sing, oh so softly, I drew in a silent breath, and held perfectly still. Her voice was agonised and beautiful, the rawest I'd ever heard it, and it took my breath away.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what need.  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep.  
Stuck in reverse._

"_And the tears come streaming down you face,  
When you lose something you can't replace.  
When you love someone but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?"_

I stepped forward, slowly so as not to startle her. She didn't move, but by the slight cocking of her head in my direction, I knew that she knew I was here. And that she knew it was me.

"_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite you bones.  
And I will try, to fix you."_

I sat down softly on the couch next to her and watched as she slowly strummed the strings, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. I smiled softly back, even though she couldn't have seen.

"_And high up above, or down below,  
When you're too in love to let it go.  
But if you never try, you'll never know,  
Just what you're worth._

"_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones.  
And I will try, to fix."_

She ended the song on that one sombre note, the one I'd always thought it should have ended on, her voice leaving the last note hanging hauntingly in the air between us.

She gently placed the guitar down on the couch opposite us, and turned to face her. My eyes flickered from her big, slightly shiny brown ones and down to her pink, full lips. She looked so beautiful in that moment. She was wearing some long, dark blue pyjama pants Alice had laid out for her with a black singlet top. Her dark, long hair was cascading down and over her bare shoulders, freshly washed and smelling like strawberries. I'd never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life.

This wasn't like when I'd wanted to kiss her in the band room. That was simply about proving a point, and the amount of lust that I was drowning in. And even this afternoon. That had been different too. But right now, in this moment, it was completely different. I wanted to kiss her, because I wanted to feel her lips on mine, I wanted to wrap her in my arms gently, and just hold her and kiss her, slowly, thoroughly and sweetly.

I'd never wanted that with any other girl before. It didn't scare me as much as it probably should have.

I looked at Bella and smiled a small smile. It widened when she returned it.

I realised then that we'd been looking at each other in silence for a very long time.

"Band room?" I finally asked softly, indicating to the guitar. Bella blinked at me, seeming to come out of a deep thought. She looked slowly over at the guitar, and gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have asked. I know it's one of you favourites."

She knew. She actually knew and paid attention to things like that. I grinned at her. "It's no problem Bella. None at all. Use it anytime."

She gave another embarrassed smile and blushed. When she looked up again, the pink was only starting to fade.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

I shook my head. In a way it was true. I couldn't before because I'd needed to let out everything inside me, then I was still too jittery to sit still. I'd thought a drink would help, but Bella was calming me down better than any drink could.

She motioned to the television with her head. "Wanna watch a movie then?"

She was a genius. That was probably one of the few things that would always help me go to sleep. I nodded vigorously.

She chuckled as she stood up lazily to put the movie on, while I walked over to the trunk near the wall that we kept blankets and pillows in. We ended up watching the same movie that they were watching earlier. It had something to do with a news reporter who had to go undercover and back to high school, and ended up falling for some teacher if I remembered correctly.

Bella sat down on one end of the couch, a pillow behind her back and a blanket thrown over her legs. I was on the other end, in much the same position.

Looking out the same window I had earlier that day, I found that the site was still the same; the storm was still raging on and seemed relentlessly harsh on the landscape. But unlike earlier, there wasn't even a whisper of the turmoil to be heard. It was almost like Bella and I existed in our own bubble.

However, the cold always manages to find its way into even the warmest of places, and we ended up moving closer and closer to each other as the movie continued, until eventually, we both lay down, fully stretched out on the couch, Bella in front of me with my arms wrapped around her. She was tucked tightly to me, her head lying on my chest as she breathed evenly. The movie had finished a while ago. I would have thought she was asleep, but she kept reaching around and tugging the blanket tighter to herself, or shifting her head on my chest.

I was becoming groggy, the warmth of her body wrapping around me, and her smell of strawberries engulfing me.

I was just about to succumb to sleep, when I felt Bella lift her head from my chest. I looked down quickly to make sure everything was fine. What I saw was a pair of big, warm chocolate eyes staring straight into mine. I inhaled sharply and was assaulted yet again by her smell.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my arm tightening around her waist instinctively.

"Nothing, it's just, I..." she bit her lip, and I couldn't help but smile at her ruffled hair and drooping eyes. "I just forgot to ask you something when we were asking our questions."

I raised an eyebrow at her, smiling softly. She was adorable when she was half asleep. I had a fleeting thought, whispered in the very back of my mind that wished this was always how I could go to sleep, with Bella wrapped in my arms, and her warm breath tickling my skin.

"What's that love?" I asked quietly, laying my head back down, still looking at her.

She sighed contentedly and laid her head back down on my chest. My head lolled forward until my cheek was resting on the top of hers. "I forgot to ask you when your birthday is."

I chuckled silently against her hair, and smiled. That was just like Bella.

"The seventeenth." I kissed the top of her head softly, not knowing if she was even still awake. "The seventeenth of June."

"Okay," she sighed, and she snuggled even closer.

That night, as the storm raged on with no mercy, we fell asleep in each others arms on the couch, and even though I knew it was wrong, it couldn't have felt more right.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sure you're all getting really sick of all the months that seem to come in between each update, huh? I'm going to try and fix that. Yeah, I can hear you all scoffing to yourselves. I can hear the whispered, "Yeah sure"s. Well, you're probably all right, but I'm going to **_**try **_**and fix it, okay?**

**Previously  
**_She sighed contentedly and laid her head back down on my chest. My head lolled forward until my cheek was resting on the top of hers. "I forgot to ask you when your birthday is." _

_I chuckled silently against her hair, and smiled. That was just like Bella._

"_The seventeenth." I kissed the top of her head softly, not knowing if she was even still awake. "The seventeenth of June." _

"_Okay," she sighed, and she snuggled even closer. _

_That night, as the storm raged on with no mercy, we fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch, and even though I knew it was wrong, it couldn't have felt more right. _

**Bella's POV  
**"Bella." A voice whispered, low and intense in my ear. "Bella, wake up."

I groaned and buried my face deeper into their neck, wishing they'd just let me sleep. A large hand slid over my shoulder and down my back, gentle and familiar, tickling and soothing, making me shiver. "Bella," the person sighed, pulling me closer to their body, closer to their warmth and their lips which were smiling against my neck. All I had to do was turn my head and—

"There's something important I have to tell you Bella. You need to wake up." The hand moved to my lower back, pressing firmly and kneading my muscles.

I sighed, content, and gave up on my sleep. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway, not when his hands were on me. Especially not with his lips gently kissing my neck.

Pulling my head back to look at him, his ice blue eyes still bright even in the darkness of the lounge room, I frowned. I was looking up at Jasper, but the voice was wrong. There was no southern drawl, no huskiness. It was quiet and strong and spoke of tightly reined control. It was a voice from my past that I thought I'd buried a long time ago.

Confused, I stiffened and moved away from him, this person that was made up of the boy who'd broken me and the one who had all the potential to.

He tried to pull me back to him, his eyes confused and hurt, but by then I was panicking too much to care, and all I could do was shake my head. My mouth tried to form words, opening and closing, but no sounds came out.

My mind couldn't understand why his eyes weren't so dark brown they bordered on black, and why his hair was fair and curling at the ends instead of brown and straight. Couldn't comprehend why his hands were so large and callused. I couldn't grasp why the boy who was my friend was being cruel and not talking in his own voice. Why he was using a voice that only brought me pain.

I had to get away from him—from them. Had to get away from the pain and the insecurity and vulnerability that came with the both of them. Away from the possibility of everything that could go wrong.

"Bella, please. Stop pushing me away."

I froze before shaking my head fiercely, the sting of tears building at the back of my eyes. Those were the words he said right before I left for good.

"No. No, get away. Stop touching me. You can't do this to me Drew. Not again. I can't… I just…" I was drowning on the tears in my throat, on the pain in my chest, on the aching need I had for both of them.

"Bella, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Through my tears I saw the desperation on his face; his wide eyes searching mine and his lips pressed tight, but his voice still wasn't his own, and now neither were his eyes. Jasper's icy eyes that really masked a passionate fire were swimming in and out of focus; taking on the quality of a pair of solid brown eyes that hid a personality that was anything but.

"Don't Drew." I moaned as I struggled with confusion and my unconscious that held me still; half in reality, and half in a nightmare.

I shoved against their chest hard, tangling in the blankets and hair and limbs. I gripped their shirt tight, because I couldn't lose him. I couldn't be hurt again. I wouldn't survive it.

And then the hands holding me grabbed my roughly by the shoulders and stilled my hands and pulled me closer to his face, to his eyes; to the truth. "It's me Bella. It's Jasper. You're okay, I'm here."

And suddenly I could see that, as the last of the nightmare was shaken away as he shook my shoulders again. His brilliant eyes were blazing with concern, trying to catch mine and hold my gaze, but I couldn't keep contact. It was too raw, too emotional. I was too vulnerable right now, so much so that he would see straight through me if I held it. So instead, I buried my face back into his neck, my tears burning my heated cheeks; searing through my careful mask that I wore around him, around everyone; turning it to ashes.

"Jasper," I groaned, gripping his shirt, convinced that as long as I had a hold of him, he couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't leave. "Please, I… you can't, you just… can't."

And this time, when he shushed me and whispered my name again, it was his voice. His beautiful, southern voice and I relaxed, sinking into his desperate embrace. And he held me like that, strong and immovable, rubbing my back and enduring my sobs. And even though he couldn't have possibly understood, he held me and tried to be there for me until I fell asleep again, exhausted.

I was sure I dreamed it when he laid his cheek on mine and I felt his own few tears fall softly onto my face. I definitely dreamed it when he whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella. God, I'm so sorry."

…

…

…

"Bella," a voice whispered, and my eyes flew open, memory and fear making my pulse race instantly. The owner of the voice jumped back, startled by my reaction, and I don't think either of us drew a breath for a heavy moment.

After a few seconds my heart slowed down and I slumped back, running a hand over my face. The eyes that belonged to this voice weren't black or blue, they were bright green and framed by thick lashes, and they were gazing at me with mirthful curiosity. I smiled with relief.

"Good morning, Alice."

"For you it has been, by the looks of it anyway." She said, the chipper tone of her voice leading me to believe that she was a morning person, and that this would turn out to be a bad thing for me in the up and coming future.

I squinted at her through my fingers, raising an eyebrow. She grinned in a way that could only be described as cheeky and inclined her head at me. Or rather, _behind _me. And there was Jasper, his face pressed into my back between my shoulder blades and his arms which I was only just noticing, wrapped tightly around my waist. Our legs were tangled together, and the blanket was twisted in a very seductive way. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, ah… no Alice, we ahh—we just slept together." I choked on my words. "But god, no, not like that though. We just slept. That's all."

"Together?"

"Yes. I mean no! God, shut up, you know what I mean."

My face felt like it was on fire and she giggled softly, eyes dancing and then extended her hand to me. "Yes, I know what you mean. I heard the TV turn on last night. But the others probably didn't so," she grabbed my hand tightly. "Up you get."

I made it a whole of two inches before Jasper wound his arms tighter around me, keeping me in place. I cast her a desperate look. "Don't…" he sleep mumbled, fingers grasping at my shirt, clinging to me.

Alice froze for a second, and the flicker of fear in her eyes made me do the same. Then she sighed. "Tell him… tell him you'll be back." She said, her voice tender and sad as she looked on at the scene before her.

"What?"

"Lean down and whisper to him that you'll be right back. That you're not leaving him. Tell him that you'll still be here when he wakes up."

My smile slipped from my lips and I was gripped by so much pity as I stared at Jasper's floppy hair and grimace that, had he been awake and seen it, he probably wouldn't have spoken to me for a week.

I looked at Alice, into her truthful eyes. "Does he do this because of what happened with his mum?" I asked carefully, not sure if this was a subject that was really allowed to be spoken of. "Because on the night she died he wasn't there to cling to her? To hold her and try to keep her there with him, even though it wouldn't have worked?"

She just stood there for so long, looking down at Jasper's face, sleep making him look young and innocent, that I was sure I'd make a mistake in asking. Just as I was about to tell her to forget I'd said anything, she whisper broke the silence. "So he told you then?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

Looking at me, she saw the pity parade as it marched across my face, and she grimaced. "It's one reason among many," was her vague answer, and then we echoed each other as we said, "It's his story to tell."

Something told me this boy clinging to me had a lot of stories to tell. The hard part was actually getting him to tell you the ones that meant something.

Leaning down and turning away from Alice to shield my expression, I gently squeezed one of Jasper's hands and stroked his cheek softly with my other one. "Let go Jasper," I whispered, and his hand tightened its hold on mine. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up… I promise."

Slowly, reluctantly, his arms fell loose and slid from my waist as Alice helped me to my feet, but an unpleasant frown was curling his lips. "You know," she said, her smile back if only a little dimmer. "He only ever does that to people that he truly cares about."

I looked at her sharply, but she only shrugged. She pulled me towards the stairs, explaining as we went that I was in store for a makeover before school, but I wasn't paying enough attention for my protests to stand any real chance against her decision. My eyes had wandered back to Jasper who was still sleeping, albeit fretfully, on the couch, the blankets clutched tight to his chest.

It seemed that the both of us saved the fights with our demons for our sleep; the one place where even those who knew you best, didn't have a hope of seeing just how tough the battle actually was.

…

…

…

"So, I'm thinking blue. Edward seems to like her in blue."

I tried to glare at Rose in Alice's mirror, but my wince of pain seemed to ruin the effect. Apparently sleeping on the couch, and the nightmare, had severely knotted my hair. Alice was making sure I never did it again apparently.

"Actually, what about purple? Isn't that Mike's favourite colour? Oh, no, go baby pink! Erik totally has a thing for that colour on his women."

I started to turn in my chair, images of throwing a hair curler at Rose's face flashing in my mind, but Alice yanked me back in place with a tug of the hairbrush. I drummed by fingers on the desk impatiently, startling the settled glitter.

Alice's room was like a make-up artist's studio: she had a huge mirrored dresser, complete with the lights around the edges, rows upon rows of hair, face and skin accessories piled on every available surface, and there was glittered _everywhere. _I felt important just walking into the room, with the soft yellow light, the posters of various bands and actors on the walls, the fluffy carpet. Compared to my room back home, the place was like an open spaced loft apartment. It had earned itself the name _The A. C. Studio. _

I was just about to mention something about how I didn't want the glitter to get all over me for fear of sparkling in the sunshine at school, when a familiar presence from the doorway sent the little hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

"You could always dress her in something green." My eyes found the familiar smirk in the _A. C. Studio's _glowing mirror, still cocky but a little softer than normal, like maybe he wasn't mocking us, but actually making a serious suggestion. At the memory of our lunchtime discussion yesterday, my cheeks heated up. "I have always been fond of the colour myself though, so my opinion may be a little biased." For a moment his eyes flickered to mine in the reflection, only to dart quickly away and back to Rose. He slumped against the doorway, hands in his pockets, a grin casually lifting his lips; the very picture of perfect indifference.

"Go away Jasper," Rose said absently, still lazily sifting through Alice's clothes. "We're not dressing her up for your preferred tastes anyway. It's for Edward idiot, so your opinion isn't needed here." Her words were playful enough, but I caught the narrowing of Jasper's eyes, the way his hands fisted in his pockets. When Rose looked at him, waiting for his witty reply, he grinned.

"My opinion is _always _needed, dear sister." He strode into the room. "Like how I think that politics is a completely ridiculous notion, because we all know that those fools really get nothing done at all." His eyes were a very bright blue as he sat on Alice's huge bed, brushing aside the mosquito net. I don't think I'd ever seen him in this kind of mood before, and I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. When he glanced over at me again, I stiffened. There was a barrier of sarcasm and wit in his eyes, and he was hiding something behind it. "And how I think strawberries are the most illogical fruit there is. I mean come on, what kind of fruit has its seeds on the outside? It's like us walking around with our socks over our shoes or our underwear over our pants."

He looked down abruptly, curls falling across his eyes, and in a much quieter voice said, "How my opinion is that all things happen for a reason, even though at first it may not seem like it." I couldn't be sure, but I had a weird feeling that he was intentionally not looking in my direction. "How I _believe _I'm the luckiest guy alive to have everything I do right now. That I think you all deserve to be happy."

His hand seemed to unconsciously reach for his left shoulder then, gently resting over the sleeve concealing his scars. He stood up quickly and gave an astonished Rose a kiss on the cheek, suddenly grinning as though he thought he'd said something absolutely hilarious. She tracked him as he crossed the room as he pecked Alice too, and when he stood up, my breathing stopped. His eyes were still as bright as before, but now with understanding.

"Because of that, go with blue." And then he turned and walked out of the room, surprising us all with his departure as much as he had with his arrival.

Slowly, after a few long moments had stretched out, Alice resumed brushing my hair, gentler now, and Rose came over holding a pretty blue top in her hands, and I took it gratefully.

Jasper had said to go with blue, but there was something inside of me that couldn't stop picturing his icy gaze on me. Had he been talking about clothes, or did I still have a big decision to make? And if so, did I stick with green, or did I go with blue?

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Morning."

Edward turned around from pouring a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. He looked good in the morning, I realised. I knew Edward was attractive, but I'd never really taken the time to really _look _at him. I was always too caught up in arguing or ignoring Jasper. But in the early morning light, leaning back with his hands on the bench behind him, his shirt pulled up over his stomach just enough, and an easy smile on his face, I think I finally got why Laruen and all those girls seemed to give me such venomous looks. And to think, I hadn't even noticed before.

His green eyes sparkled when he noticed the blue shirt Rose has dressed me in, and he smiled to himself.

I hoisted myself up into one of the chairs at the kitchens bench and snatched the paper from next to him, absently flicking through it. The smell of coffee and boy was permeating through the kitchen air, and it was making my head swim. I looked up to find Edward pouring a second cup of coffee and watching me out of the corner of his eye, a smirk that wasn't that different from Jasper's tugging up the corner of his lips. I sat up straight and brushed the hair off my face. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "That's just exactly what Jasper does every morning." He flicked his hand towards the paper. "Rose and Ali don't ever bother with reading the paper. Well, not unless there's a section in it that includes half naked men at least."

He handed me a cup and leaned down on the counter facing me, an easy smile on his lips. "And good morning."

This close, I could feel his sweet breath stirring my hair. I had to clear my throat embarrassingly before I could thank him. His smile changed, and it wasn't his usual sweet and hesitant smile either. This one was akin to someone who sat back after a test that they knew they just aced.

"Do you have milk?"

The cup stopped halfway to my mouth. "Excuse me?"

He took a sip of his own and stood up, heading to the fridge. "In your coffee. Do you have it black or with milk and sugar?"

He'd leaned over to peer into the fridge and it took me a moment to reply. "Um, yeah, milk and sugar please."

He grinned back at me over his shoulder. "And here I was, thinking you were following Jasper's routine." He walked back over to me, producing a bottle of milk and deftly picking the sugar container out of all the items piled near the percolator.

I raised my eyebrows as I shovelled in two teaspoons of sugar. "Oh? And how does he have it? Black, like his soul?"

Edward smiled into his coffee. "Generally accompanied with whisky."

I gave a short, surprised laugh, although I really shouldn't have been. "And what about you? Is this a habit of yours as well?"

He walked over to fill up his empty mug, shaking his head with a wry smile. "No, mines just black. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to so much as look at alcohol for a while after the other night."

He leaned in the corner between the counters and dropped his steady gaze to my face. Meanwhile I was fiddling with the mug in my hands, not trusting my expression. The image of him laid out across the back seat of the car, gripping my hand and apologizing over and over again still fresh in my mind. So was the memory of Jasper's face as he gazed down at Edward, his expression so full of brotherly affection, and then at me, like I was an intruder.

"I wanted to apologise for that night again, Bella."

I put my empty mug down carefully on the counter. "You don't need—"

"It was our first date," he interrupted, his eyes still steady on my face. "And I got absolutely hammered. It's embarrassing to say the least, not to mention it must have given you a horrible impression of me. I can assure you that I normally don't go out and get illegally wasted. Jasper is normally the one that does that."

I got up off my chair and walked around to stand in front of him, his eyes on mine the entire way. By the time we were face to face I felt a little flushed. "Don't worry, that whole first impressions thing is a ridiculous notion anyway." I expected him to smile, but his green eyes only seemed to darken.

"Bella—"

I turned to the percolator next to him, filling my mug again as well. "And besides, I had a good night. It gives me a funny sense of power to know that I can drink you under the table." I reached over him to get at the sugar, and as I was scooping it in I had to lean against his chest. Against my arm I could feel the beat of his heart, pounding strong and erratically.

"Bella, I—"

I pulled away and turned my back to him so he wouldn't see my flushed face, or maybe notice how my heartbeat was just as dangerously close to beating its way out of my chest as his was. "But you have nothing to apologise for Edward," I said. My voice was a little breathless and my hands shook as I poured the milk. I clenched them as soon as I'd set the bottle down. "As I said, I had a good—"

Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him, those green eyes no longer dark, but burning brightly with frustration. I opened my mouth to give some sort of apology, but the words vanished as his mouth came down on mine.

I gasped in surprise, the sensation unexpected and completely overwhelming, before I raised my hands and buried them in his unruly hair, sinking into the kiss. His hands travelled from my shoulders to rest one against my waist and one behind my neck, urging me to kiss him deeper.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips as he gripped me tighter, sending a shiver through me.

Where Jasper's kiss had been aggressive and full of pent up frustration, and had been exactly how I'd expected it to be, I was entirely unprepared for Edward. His lips and movements were gentle and careful, like he was talking his time to experience something he'd been waiting his whole life for, but his hands gripped me tightly, pulling me against him, pushing me up against the counter beside us, trailing over me, like he never wanted to let me go.

His hands gripped my waist and he lifted me onto the counter we'd been watching each other across, nudging my legs apart to stand between them and pull me even closer to him. His fingers dug into my waist as his lips travelled to my neck, and the way he was holding me nearly made me come undone. He wasn't holding me carefully, like I was fragile and might shatter in his hands, but as if I was unbreakable. His teeth nipped at the skin just below my ear and I gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Just as his lips travelled back up to mine, we heard the echo of footsteps at the top of the stairs and the voices of the other, and Edward kissed me harder than ever, before reluctantly pulling away, breathing a curse.

He took a step away from me, and I was left gasping and flushed, seated on the counter before him. His eyes raked over me and I silently wondered, or maybe prayed, they he'd ignore the others and come back and kiss me again.

He did walk back towards me and ran his hands from up from my knees, and the look in his eyes when he gripped my waist told me that he wanted more than anything to just forget about the others. But then his hands held me tighter and he slowly lifted me down from the counter. If I'd been worried about my knees being too weak to support me, I needn't have worried. Edward had me wedged in between the counter and his body, and we were so close that every part of us was touching, the toes of our shoes to our knees, all the way up to our chests, heaving against each others.

With careful, gentle hands, Edward reached up and smoothed down my hair that he'd run his hands through, while I tugged his shirt back down and straightened his collar. I stepped out of the confines of the corner and leaned against the cold granite bench, coffee mug in one hand, the other flipping through the paper casually. There was no pretending for my pounding heart though, or the way my hands still trembled a bit against the morning news.

I could hear Edward tinkering around with the percolator and jars beside it, probably making himself look busy, or fixing his hair in the stainless steel reflection of the stove top. I had just managed to get rid of the blush that was heating my cheeks when I felt Edward's breath against my neck, his hands teasing my sides. I raised the mug to my mouth, my eyes fixed on the door I knew the others would be walking in through any second.

"So," he said softly, a slight tinge of laughter in his voice as his lips made slow progress against my neck and up to my ear. "First impressions are _such _a ridiculous notion, are they?"

He nipped my earlobe and pulled away to busy himself with the contents of the fridge. I had an excellent reply waiting on the tip of my tongue, but I barely had the time to hide my renewed red cheeks behind my hair, before Emmett bounded into the kitchen, his voice already taking up every corner of the space.

"But honestly, I mean, sometimes you've got to just stop fooling around and stick it in. It's only then that—Oh, good morning you two."

Edward mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a greeting from the back of the freezer, and through my hair I saw him shift his body slightly so that his back was to them all. I looked up from my intense studying of the fine print to raise an eyebrow at Emmett. The others had moved out from behind him and were rattling around in the cupboards producing bowls and utensils. Rose complained about the lack of coffee, and I heard Edward trying to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Oh relax Bella, no need to blush. I wasn't talking about _that_."

"Mm-hmm," I muttered before hiding my face again and trying to calm down.

_Okay Bella, _I thought to myself sternly. _You need to think about something else. Anything else. Not Edward's lips gently sucking yours, or him between your legs. Definitely don't think about his hands on you, how they gripped your tightly. No. _

_Okay, something safe. Hmm, safe. How about strawberries? They're safe. _

Jasper's voice echoed inside my head, "Strawberries are the most illogical fruit there is."

_Okay, so maybe they aren't safe. Cucumber, that's safe. Safe, and green. Green eyes staring at me with frustrated longing. _

I groaned to myself.

"Bella?"

I looked up then, not into bright green eyes, but icy blue ones. Ones that were giving me a questioning look that I ignored.

"Good morning," I said, wincing when I noticed how fake and chipper my voice sounded. Behind me I could hear Edward chatting with Emmett about football and the upcoming game, and across from them getting coffee were Alice and Rose, both talking about how cute the new English teacher at school was. They all seemed a great distance away, as though I was hearing them all from my memory. "How are you feeling?"

His mouth opened to reply just as Alice yelled, "Jasper, Bella, do you guys want toast?"

"With jam please," we said in unison, giving each other a surprised look while the others laughed.

He didn't answer me until Alice had provided us both with two slices of toast and Jasper with a cup of coffee. She gave us both satisfied smiles when we bit into our toast, mm-ing appropriately. Her eyes danced across my face before she turned back to Rose, and I swallowed thickly, certain she was psychic.

"I'm fine," Jasper said finally after devouring his breakfast. He didn't just eat his food, I'd noticed. Where Emmett seemed to just swallow his whole, Jasper seemed to wage war against his. "But you look a little flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled into my mug as Edward sat down next to Jasper. "Yeah, fine, couldn't be better."

Jasper nodded and reached across the counter, swiping the paper from me. Edward and I shared a knowing smile.

"Come on you two," Alice interrupted, her voice demanding instant attention. "Hurry up and eat. I'm sure mom and dad don't want another call from the school saying we're late."

I bit obediently into my toast as Jasper mumbled, "Not like either of them would answer anyway," which earned a scowl from Alice.

"So, that reminds me, when—"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Bella. It's gross." I swallowed and showed my empty mouth to Alice, who nodded patiently at me.

"Anyway, when are your parents ever home? I'm starting to think that you're all just lying to me and they don't really exist at all." I shifted on in my seat and caught Jasper rolling his eyes at me.

"Carlisle is a doctor, Bella. He works long hours, and the ones he spends at home are often used up getting sleep." He didn't look at me as he spoke, but I got the feeling that if he had been, the look would have been a glare. He was being touchy this morning, his bad mood emanating from him the way the stench of alcohol often does from someone who's hung-over. I don't know what was fuelling his annoyance, but he seemed to be directing it all in my direction.

"Don't be cynical, Jasper." Edward admonished, snatching the paper from him. "We see dad enough. I'm sure his patients need him just a little more urgently than we do."

"Life is short, Edward. You never know what day is going to be your last. As far as I'm concerned, everything we do in life should be urgent."

Edward pushed the paper away from him and looked sharply at Jasper. "Oh, yeah? Is that why you're always so quick to jump into a fight? Worried you won't cause enough bruises or endure enough before you die? Is that it?"

Jasper jumped up from his chair, sudden anger and frustration rolling off him in palpable waves. He towered over Edward, his mouth a hard line and his eyes icier than ever. In that moment, watching his fists flex at his sides, I don't think I'd ever regretted asking a question more in my life.

"And what if it is, Edward? Huh?" Jasper leant down so his was at eyelevel with him, a sneer on his face. "I'm sure as hell tempted to cause another one right now if you're volunteering."

Edward made a move at Jasper, and then suddenly, faster than I could see, Emmett was between the two, a hand on each of their shoulders. In a second he had Edward pinned to the counter and had shoved Jasper away from him, hard enough that he stumbled and nearly tripped.

Rose marched over to Jasper, and before he had even straightened up, had a hold of his arm and was pulling him to the front door. As she passed me she shot me a brief apologetic look that couldn't quite hide the irritation in her eyes. I got the impression that over the years she'd given out many apologies for her brother.

Edward was still being held to the counter, and was calmly telling Emmett to let him up, but as the seconds passed I could hear the frustration creeping into his voice. Alice stepped forward quickly and gently touched Emmett's hand, which immediately released its grip.

Edward stood up and straightened his shirt, the set of his mouth and shoulders angry. He stalked around the counter and over to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water. He didn't meet my eyes once.

"Sorry about that," Emmett said, his sigh deep and tired. "They get like that sometimes. All you can do is separate them till they cool down. They'll probably apologise to each other later today."

I watched Emmett with concern as he ran a hand down his face. It was the first time I'd seen him without his goofy grin or lacking a smartass comment. In fact, he looked like a mature eighteen year old that's seen a lot too quickly. Maybe there was more to Emmett than I'd given him credit for.

Alice's tinkling laugh sounded behind me. "You think that was bad, you should see them at a family gathering." She came and stood beside Emmett, her car keys jingling in her hand. "Jasper has a temper and loves an argument. Edward is stubborn and actually believes in morals."

"I'm still here," Piped in Edward, still standing by the sink. "I can here you."

Alice went to say something, but a loud rev of a motorbike interrupted her, followed by Rose slamming the front door shut.

"That's our queue to leave," Edward mumbled, hosting both mine and his own bag onto his shoulder from the ground next to the counter. I made a grab for my last bit of toast, but Edward's hand was quicker than mine, and in a second he was pulling me down the hall that led to the garage.

Just before the door shut behind us, we heard Rose yell, "I'll deal with you later, Edward!" I felt him cringe just a little beside me.

I took my bag from him and stood next to the passenger door of his Volvo, waiting for him to unlock it. Instead he stood there and fiddled with his keys, shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you need to pee?" I joked, trying to relieve the tension he was creating. "Should you go before we leave for school."

The shifting stopped and he looked up at me, finally meeting my eyes. In a second I recognised the look in them and started shaking my head. "Oh no, don't you even think about apologising to me."

"Bella—"

"No. Jasper totally deserved that back there. Maybe what you said will actually make him stop and think before he acts next time." I crossed my arms over my chest and straightened my back. This was my defiance stance, and he had better well get used to it, because he'd be seeing it again.

Edward blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the tool table beside the door. "I just wish you hadn't been there to see that. That side of me I mean."

I stepped toward him. "Why? You think I haven't seen anything like that before? You think my ex boyfriend never had a temper or got into arguments? Hell, most of them he had with me." I placed my hand on Edward's chest and felt a little of his tension flow out of him. "I seem to have a way of finding ones like that, huh?"

He grinned down at me. "Was your last boyfriend also stubborn and weighed down with morals?"

I reached up to straighten his collar, but really I just want to feel his hair brush the skin of my hands again. "Stubborn? Oh yeah. As for the morals, well he was just a little lacking in that department." I stepped back from him before I gave in and pushed my hands up into his hair, because if I did, we would definitely be late for school. "Now, no apologies. It didn't bother me. What will though, is if we're late to school and I have to listen to Jasper chew me out about it for the next six hours."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up at our science teacher from packing my books into my bag—and studiously ignoring Jasper's foot tapping the ground impatiently. The man was sitting behind his desk, red pen balanced in hand as he gazed at some test papers, glasses perpetually hanging on the very end of his nose, and one eyebrow lifted in my direction.

"I need to give you those assignments that you just missed before switching to the school. The Principal says you can hand them in two weeks after everyone else."

This earned me a few dark looks. I turned to Jasper, who was looking away from me and studying his nails for any imperfections. "I'll meet you at the lunch table, okay?"

He shrugged without so much as glancing at me and walked out the door. That air of indifference he'd been wearing this morning in Alice's room was still clinging to him like a finely tailored jacket, and I was starting to really hate the design.

I sighed and swung my bag onto my back, heading to the teachers desk. At first I had thought that he'd been mad at me today because he figured I'd side with Edward about this morning, but I'd seen them chatting and laughing together in the halls between classes earlier. They'd obviously made up, so that meant that whatever reason he had to be pissed off at me had to do with me alone, and I was stumped for what that reason was.

"There you go, Miss Swan." The teacher handed me too stapled piles of paper, which he described as 'everything I'd need'. My definition was 'complete waste of time'. Like with English, I'd already learned most of this is stuff in Biology back in Phoenix.

I nodded politely to the teacher and left, reading the front sheets of both assignments as I walked to the cafeteria. Unfortunately I only got two feet out the door before someone bashed into me. Someone with a squeaky voice, too-tight skirt and heels.

Lauren snatched the papers out of my unsuspecting hands, and I looked despairingly at them resting in her taloned clutches. It was a requirement that I passed those assignments to complete this year, which was why I was doing them late. From the glint in her made-up eyes, Laruen knew this.

"So I heard you got an extension on the assignments, Swan." Her blue eyes looked me up and down, taking in my hair and make-up, blue shirt and jeans, all the way down to my converse that I refused to part with. I didn't exactly appreciate the sneer on her face. "How'd you manage that? Chemical dirty talk with Mr. Hulson?"

I leaned back against the wall feigning a casual attitude, but my eyes were locked on those papers the entire time. My brows furrowed at her ridiculous comment though, and I cast a sidelong glance at her smug looking face, really wanting to hit it. "Uh, Lauren, we do Biology, not Chemistry."

Her squeaky voice shrilled out a laugh that hurt my ears. "Oh that's too bad. So there was no chemistry between you, but you decided to check out each other's biology anyway? Why Bella, I thought you had a boyfriend."

And there it was, I realised. That little touch of jealousy in the voice, the slightly hardened look in her eye when she mentioned Edward. That was why she hated me. "And I had thought that you had some fraction of intelligence, but clearly you're lacking that, along with tact."

Her eyes narrowed at my comment, but she let it slide. It seemed she had an agenda today, and no matter what I said, she was going to broach this one topic to me.

"Tell me, because I really can't tell, which one are you dating again? Was it Edward, or Jasper? Or is it both?" She put her hand to her mouth and widened her eyes at me, as if she was deliciously scandalised. "Bella, do they know you're cheating on them with Mr. Hulson?"

I shot forward and snatched back the papers, stuffing them in my bag as she laughed at her oh so witty comment. "Is this you jealous, Lauren? Is that it? Can't imagine that someone with a real nose and boobs, and who isn't clad in foundation could win over the guy you've been pining for since forever?" Her eyes narrowed at me, but she didn't deny it.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch."

I imitated her, my hand flying up to my gasping mouth. "Does Mr. Hulson know you feel this way about him? I'm sure if you told him, he'd a least give you an extension on the assignment too, out of pity of course."

She shrieked at me and threw her fists down aggressively as her sides. Her actions much reminded me of a child throwing a tantrum when they didn't get their way, only this child had claws on her that could pick my eyes out.

"You fucking little whore, shut your mouth. This is _my _school, and you don't get to come here and try and ruin it for me. Why don't you got back to your filthy mother in Phoenix, or did she not want you there either? Face it Bella, no one wants you around."

I was about to say something about the fact that Edward had seemed to really want me around this morning, but I didn't want to ruin the memory on this bitch. For some reason I wanted to keep it to myself, preserve it and be one of the only two who knew about its existence, like a beautiful treasure.

So with a lack of words to throw at her, I was just about to substitute them with my fist when someone slumped against the wall beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jasper appeared, the only faulty part in his jacket of indifference was his frown and intense blue eyes.

Lauren straightened up and brushed back her hair, a light pink blush creeping into her cheeks. "Jasper," she said stiffly, her eyes quickly meeting his before darting away. "Good to see you."

Jasper just stared at her evenly, and even I squirmed under the scrutiny. Finally, not being able to handle it anymore, Lauren lifted her purse higher up on her shoulder and turned stiffly, her steps slow and precise in her heels. Just before she was out of earshot, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and said, "Don't be fooled, Bella. He doesn't want you around either. He doesn't want anyone around."

When she had turned a corner I spun around and thwacked Jasper's shoulder hard, briefly forgetting the quiet hostility he'd had towards me all day.

"Ow!" He flinched away from me and rubbed his arm, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why did you have to show up?" I went to hit him again and he ducked out of the way, opting to face me off from the other side of the hallway. "If you had just taken five more seconds, I could have bettered my day sevenfold and have felt really satisfied.

He gave me that level gaze he used on Lauren. "If you get in trouble for getting into a fight, who's going to be able to vouch for my good behaviour? The Principal would replace you with some dorky sophomore with my luck, and believe it or not, I'm getting used to putting up with you. Besides, you've damaged my reputation enough already. I don't want to completely destroy what's left."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before a grin spread across my face. "Jasper, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I pushed off the wall and started walking towards the cafeteria, suddenly ravenous. Jasper easily kept up with my quickened pace, falling into step beside me.

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it."

"By the way, why were you there to break that up? I thought I sent you ahead to lunch."

"You were taking too long. I'd thought Mr. Hulson had roped you into one of his tedious conversation about his personal theories of evolution."

My laugh sounded louder in the empty halls, and I realised just how long my confrontation with Lauren had lasted. "No, just a head to head with the bitch of the century. Who, by the way, I have a theory about. She seems to really hate me because of either you or Edward. Have either of you dated her before or anything? Led her on?"

I watched Jasper's face out of my peripheral vision, but he gave away nothing. I vowed then that I would never play poker with him.

"Edward and Lauren? Hell no, he wouldn't even think about going near her, so don't worry, you're not going to catch some venereal disease or anything. Me? No, we never dated."

I crossed my arms. "I'm sensing a 'but'."

"We've hooked up a couple of times, but she always seems to expect way more than she should. Really, it's her own fault she gets hurt."

My mouth dropped open. "You've had sex with Lauren?"

"Among others." He glanced over at my hanging jaw and laughed, but the humour was lacking from it. He swung an arm over my shoulders, pulling me roughly into his side. "Come now Bella, you may think you do, but really, you don't know me at all."

With that, he pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and pulled me inside.

. . .

. . .

. . .

My lunch tray hit the table with a loud wack, and I made a dive for my apple before it rolled off the side of the table. I ignored the looks from the group and sank down into the chair beside Edward, who immediately shifted so he was facing me more. I felt his eyes on the side of my face as I bit into the apple, and I self consciously lifted my hand to my chin and wiped off the juice-spray.

When he was still looking at me after my second bite I gave in. "What?" I looked up to find four pairs of eyes on me. Of course the only person disinterested by my eating habits was Jasper, who was scrolling through his iPod. "Never seen someone eat an apple before guys? Quit starring, it's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Edward laughed, reaching forward and wiping away some spray off my chin what I'd missed. "We were just inspecting you to see if you had any claw marks on you. Lauren is known to be a scratcher in a fight."

I groaned. "Geez, how do you guys already know about that? That happened less than ten minutes ago. Besides," I said grudgingly, shooting a look in Jasper's direction. "This one over here showed up before anything could really happen."

"Lucky for you," he mumbled.

Alice held up her phone and wiggled it around, a gleeful smile on her face. "This little piece of technology allows the gossip around here to spread like wildfire, dear." I scowled at the tiny thing in her hand.

"Didn't take you as someone who believed in gossip, Alice." I said around my sandwich. I handed my half eaten apple over to Edward who munched on it appreciatively.

"Believe no? Well, not until I've heard all the sides to the story at least."

"Speaking of which," Rose piped up, leaning forward in her seat. "I heard that some pretty filthy names were exchanged between you two. The kind that would make Esme blush. What did you call her?"

I took another bite of my sandwich. "Oh you know, tactless, air brained, insinuated she was in love with our Biology teacher—"

"Mr. Hulson? Ew."

"Yeah, but other than that, just a fake, plastic bitch."

Rose sat back, a look of disappointment clouding her pretty face. "So nothing out of the ordinary. People are saying she called you some pretty horrible things though, but no one's saying what. What did she call you?"

"Was it 'cheap, love-of-my-life-stealing bitch'?" Emmett asked rather excitedly, and I cast a quick glance over at Edward, who's face had darkened somewhat.

"Uh, no. Not quite."

"Attention-stealing slut?"

"Emmett," Rose admonished, giving her boyfriend a long look. "Quit it. The teachers are giving you dirty looks."

Edward reached over and opened my chocolate bar, breaking it in half and popping some into his mouth with a grin. When he wasn't watching I swiped a handful of his hot chips.

"So anyway Alice, would you be able to give me a lift this afternoon to my broken-down truck. Jake is going to meet us at it and hopefully revive it."

I noticed Jasper look up at the mention of the name, probably recalling our conversation at the bar and how I'd said he was a childhood friend. After a second though he seemed to lose interest and went back to his iPod. He hadn't, I could see, touched any of his food.

"I can drive you there," Edward said, polite helpfulness colouring his tone. I scrutinised his face for any sign of mistrust or jealousy, but then reminded myself that he wasn't Drew. I relaxed back into my chair.

"You have AP Mathematics this afternoon after school," I reminded him, and he groaned. Laughing, I poked him in the side. "You took the class, Cullen, you deal with it."

I looked over at Alice who was studying us closely, a look of confusion pinching her face tight. At my raised eyebrow though, she smiled. "Yeah, absolutely. That's not a problem. Meet you in the car park after last period?"

I nodded.

"I've got it!" Emmett burst out, turning heads from all around us. "She called you a desert-dwelling, pail and frail, attention seeking, fowl-mouthed, boyfriend-stealing, good-for-nothing whore, didn't she?"

The cafeteria was silent.

"Yes Emmett," I said slowly, laughter bubbling up in me. "However did you guess it?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

I sat on the hardwood floor of the gym amongst a mixture of boys and girls all clad in running shorts and polo shirts. Currently, I was contemplating running for it.

I spied Jasper on the other side of the hoard talking to Tyler, laughing and shoving each other. It was hard to look away from Jasper when he laughed or smiled genuinely. His entire face lit up, and for a second you seemed to forget how rude or arrogant or cruel he could be sometimes. In those moments, you got a glimpse of who he could really be. _That's what makes it so hard to deal with him, _I realised. _Knowing the real him, but only getting the version he wants you to. _

I turned away from him as someone sat down next to me on the floor, letting out a grunt as they hit the ground. When I looked over to see who it was, I was greeted by a wide smile from Eric.

Rose's words filtered back into my mind at that moment. _"Go baby pink! Erik totally has a thing for that colour on his women!"_

I cast a surreptitious glance down at my black pants and red top and breathed a sigh of relief before smiling back.

"So Bella, what do you think they have us all herded together like this for?" His tone was casual and he seemed content sitting an appropriate distance away from me, so as far as I could tell, his intentions were innocent. I looked over at Mike, currently flirting badly with Jessica, and decided I liked Eric. For now.

"Don't know," I said, shrugging and then repositioning on the uncomfortable floor. Eric corrected his position too, keeping the same distance from me. I smiled. "Your guess is as good as mine. Probably better, actually. What do you normally do in P.E. that requires both genders?"

Eric's eyes suddenly opened wide, his mouth forming a shocked 'O'. I stared back at him in confusion, glancing around to see if anyone was about to pounce at him. The only imminent danger I could see was Jasper glaring a hole in the side of Eric's face, his conversation with Tyler momentarily on hold.

"Oh god, please don't tell me we're doing—"

"Alright class, listen up!"Miss Pike blew her whistle, calling us all to attention. "Today we're starting our dancing unit."

Eric hung his head in despair. "—dancing."

A chorus of groans and a few rude accusations were thrown around. Miss Pike blew her whistle again.

"Don't groan at me. You think I like trying to teach all of your uncoordinated teenagers how dance?" Her dark eyes scanned our faces, watching for any smartass response. When she found none, she dropped her whistle. I hadn't been at the school much more than a week and I already knew not to mess with the P.E. teacher.

"Form a circle. Boys on the inside, girls on the outside. You should each have a partner."

Eric cast me a friendly smile and held out his hand. "Partners?"

Over the next fifteen minutes Eric and I stumbled our way through the instructions Miss Pike was barking out at us. Apparently the first dance we learnt was suppose to be the easiest, though with my coordination skills, I was dreading the harder ones already.

"Heel, toe, heel, toe, slide, slide, slide, slide!"Her voice rang out around the hall as we all fought the keep in time to the beat whilst getting the steps right. Eric, who had a hold of my hands like all the other partners did, was using them more to keep balance than anything.

"Now the other way! Heel, toe, heel, toe! Slide, slide, slide, slide!"

That was the most hazardous part of the entire dance. Obviously some of our class didn't quite know how to follow the direction and flow of the rest of the circle, and more often than not we had people bumping into those who went the wrong way. My toes were proof of this as they throbbed painfully inside my gym shoes.

"Clap, clap clap!"

Everyone dropped the others hands and slapped down on their thighs, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Clap, clap, clap!"

Then you clap your hands together.

"Clap, clap, clap!"

Clap your partner's hands.

"Clap, clap, clap!"

Then your own again. Eric and I linked arms, in perfect time with everyone else, and spun each other around in a circle for eight seconds.

Yeah, I felt like I was back in junior high again.

Miss Pike blew out a relived breath. "Great, now that we've all finally got it now, I'm going to put on the music."

Collective groan, responsive glare from the teacher.

"And after the twirling bit, boys, you let go of your partner, and girls, you move on to the next boy in an _anti-clockwise _direction."

I groaned softly and looked down at my feet with a guilty expression. Just when they'd thought it was over.

Miss Pike started the music, something that sounded like it belonged at a B-grade circus, and in unison we all grabbed each other's hands.

I was surprised when I got the hang of it pretty quickly, and even more so when I started to enjoy myself. Soon I was spinning from person to person, dancing and laughing as we all stumbled through the steps to the way too cheery music.

Suddenly, without even realising it, I was holding Jasper's hands in mine and smiling up at him, our feet carrying us to the right a few steps, then back to the right. He looked at my smile with a weird expression and rolled his eyes.

"Of course _you _would be the one to enjoy this, Miss I'm-the-most-uncoordinated-out-of-the-lot-of-us." His tone was sarcastic, but there was just the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth that led me to believe he didn't hate this as much as he wanted to.

My smile grew as we clapped hands. "Oh come on, Jasper." We linked arms and begun to spin. "You can't fool me. I know you love it. Especially when Jessica holds your hands just too tight, and stands that extra little bit too close to you."

He glared at me as I spun over to the next person, though I saw his smile.

The rest of the lesson passed by quickly, but not before I had to dance with Newton, who tried to pull me closer. I even caught sight of Jasper laughing when he had to dance with Tyler, the only guy without a partner. To say they should have taken _that _to another room would be an understatement.

Miss Pike dismissed us to go change, but as it was the end of the day, I just grabbed my bag and went to leave. On my way out of the change rooms though, I was too busy trying to get my bag onto my shoulder, and by the time I realised someone was in my way, it was too late.

I hit them side-on, my bag falling to the ground and causing them to grab onto my arm to right themselves.

"Jesus, Bella," came an overly familiar voice. I looked up into Jasper's glaring, icy eyes and I groaned. He was pissed off at me. Again. "You'd think that someone who could do dance steps and twirl themselves around without tripping over could at least watch where the fuck they're going."

I shrugged off his hand that was still on my arm and scowled at him. "Yeah, well maybe if you weren't so egotistical and self-centred you would have seen me coming as well."

My voice was loud in the empty hall, and so were his footsteps as he turned and walked away from me, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, whatever."

I huffed out a breath and ran a hand through my hair, ripping when it got caught in knots. "What is your problem?" I yelled after him, smiling when I saw him tense. The bare walls had echoed my words back at him, and with each accusation I saw him grow a little angrier.

I leaned down to pick up my bag, and when I straightened up he was in front of me again, his mouth twisted in an angry line. "You want to know what my problem is, Bella?" He stood up straight and tall so he was towering over me, casting me into shadows. "You, Bella. You're my problem."

I crossed my arms and brushed past him. "Well then," I called back to him, making him listen to my retreating footsteps this time. "Glad we settled that."

I pushed open the heavy doors to the gym a bit more forcefully than was necessary, and cursed when I saw how hard it was raining. At least I hadn't changed back into that nice blue top. I took a deep breath and stepped out, my arms wrapped around my stomach trying to hold onto some warmth.

I'd taken all of three steps before Jasper was there, right beside me matching his pace to mine.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I asked, the rain in my eyes preventing me from looking at him.

"You know what pisses me off the most about you, Bella?" He asked, sidestepping my question. I glared at him through slitted eyes. "The way you lie."

We'd reached the school parking lot, and I stopped dead, spinning around to face him. I hated his height most in that moment, because if I wanted to make eye contact with him, I had to look up into the sheeting rain.

"Excuse me?" I yelled, stepping closer to him and poking him in the chest. "When have I _ever _lied to you? Huh?"

He pushed my hand away with a violent shove of his hand. "I said the _way _you lie. I don't care that you do lie, everybody does. But it's the way _you _do it that pisses me off."

I threw my hands up and turned away from him, fed up and cold. I walked towards Alice's car, bright yellow and too fucking cheery in the rain, on the other side of the parking lot. Jasper continued to match my pace though, even when I sped up. After everything he'd done today, he was refusing me the satisfaction of a god storm-off. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Like the way you lied to the principal the other day when you gave him your report on me. You know what he did? He actually told me I was doing a good job. He fucking congratulated me!"

"Well _sorry _for thinking that you—"

"And how you probably lied this morning when you kissed Edward in the kitchen." A blush spread over my cheeks. "Tell me, Bella, do you actually even like my brother in that way?"

"How did you—?"

"Oh come on, it was so fucking obvious what had just happened. It would have been more discrete if you two had tattooed it on your fucking foreheads."

I stopped walking and spun around to him, water dripping from my hair and into my eyes. He was equally as soaking wet as I was, though he had the nerve to look good during it.

"Okay, you want to talk about lies? What about yours, hmm?"

His narrowed eyes warned me to be careful about what I was about to say, but I was too angry to care.

"What about the way you always say the opposite to what you think? Or the way pretend not to care when you _so obviously _do." I stalked closer to him until he backed up into a car, blocked off with nowhere to go. "What about that lie you fed me the other night about being _friends_, huh? That whole truce bullshit was just that, wasn't it? Bullshit."

He grinned down at me and caught my hands, bringing them to rest against his chest as he softly stroked my wrists. Under my hands I could feel his pounding heart, and under his fingers on my wrists, I was sure he could feel my erratic pulse.

He leaned down so his face was close to mine, and I couldn't help but notice how his bright hair turned almost brown when it was wet, or how the rain dripped off his nose and onto our hands.

"What about your biggest lie of all, Bella?" He whispered, the look in his eyes predatory. "The one about how you like Edward oh so much. About how he's _perfect _for you."

"That's not a lie," I said back, my voice hoarse.

Jasper smiled like a spider that's just caught a fly in its web. "It may not be, but what is, is how you're dating him, when I know that right now, all you want is to kiss me."

My eyes, which had been watching his lips, grew wide, and I pulled my hands out of his grip. Jasper laughed and leaned back again the car behind him, his arms folded across his chest.

"You are such a bastard," I spat through clenched teeth.

"Is that why you want to kiss me? Didn't get enough of it from your ex, so now you're trying to get your fill from me?"

Without even thinking, my hand swung forward and my open palm cracked against his cold, hard cheek. His eyes went wide and he brought his hand to his cheek, though probably more out of shock than actual pain.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

I gave him a stony look. "Don't you know by now, Jasper? You're my problem."

I walked over to Alice's car slowly. My entire body was cold and wet, my teeth we chattering, my hands were clenched around the straps of my bag, and my vision was blurry from the rain. Despite all that, my feet were trying to tell me that I was walking the wrong way, and my hands were clenching my bag even tighter, because really, they wanted to be clenched in Jasper's shirt. And my mouth, well it had had enough of the stream of obscenities that were spewing out of it. All it wanted was to be kissing Jasper's, just like he'd said. So, I walked very slowly towards Alice's car, afraid that if I took one wrong step, my body would call a mutiny and run back the way I'd come.

If there was one thing I had lied about to anyone, it was my true feelings for Jasper, and I had been lying to myself.

**So, was it all you have been waiting over a year for and more? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and let me know.  
-Alarni **


End file.
